Love Him, Love Death
by Lollipop456
Summary: Emily and Rebecca Worthington are two highsociety sisters in Port Royal. But when they each marry James Norrington and Cutler Beckett, are they even aware of the dangers they are putting themselves in? Possibly. Do they care? No...NorringtonxOC BeckettxOC
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Worthington and her younger sister Emily were preparing for a ball to be held in their parent's home, Rebecca was 18 and as calm and patient as a rose bud; whereas Emily was 16 and about as giddy and impatient as a schoolgirl. Emily finished tying her corset strings and slipped on her pink and white colored gown, she tied her hair into a ponytail with a bright blue ribbon. Rebecca was not as eager and took her time getting dressed, she just simply sat at her table and brushed her light chestnut hair.

"Becky, you must get dressed! The guests will be here soon." Emily said eagerly

"I am not one to rush down stairs just to act like a silly fool on the dancefloor, my dear sister." Rebecca said solemnly

Emily shrugged her shoulders and slipped on her socks and then her black leather shoes, she tossed her older sister her false-hip undergarment and her gold-colored gown. Rebecca sighed and slipped on both articles of clothing, she then proceeded to dress her hair into what could only be described as a formal bun, she grabbed a thin string of pearls and strung it across her hair. She slipped on her cream-colored socks and brown boots. They both walked slowly to the staircase, where three men were waiting; David Mercer, Cutler Beckett, and James Norrington.

"They all look so handsome." Emily whispered in Rebecca's ear.

"Tolerable, at least, my dear sister. Do not be so quick in taking their arm." Rebecca warned

Emily left Rebecca's side and hopped down the last of the steps, she smiled eagerly and curtseyed for the gentlemen as they bowed. Rebecca finally reached the quartet, she curtseyed a bit more calmly and elegantly than her sister, the men bowed once more.

"How are you this evening, Miss Worthington?" Beckett asked

"I'm quite well, sir." Rebecca said with a polite smile

Rebecca turned her attention from Beckett to Emily who was chatting and smiling with a dreamy look in her eye at Norrington, she grabbed her arm and led her into the ballroom where there parents were waiting. The lives of the Worthington siblings were about to change but the question was: WHO was going to change them?


	2. One Last Dance

Other guests arrived at Worthington Manor soon after Norrington, Mercer, and Beckett; while the guests were dancing all over the dancefloor, Rebecca simply sat on the piano and played "Good Morning, Pretty Maid" it was one of her favorite songs to play on the piano, and she was quite the player even though this song was intended to be a duet. She saw a hand brush the rim of the piano, she looked up and saw Norrington standing right by the piano.

"You play beautifully, Miss Worthington." Norrington complemented

"Thank you, sir." Rebecca said simply as she continued to play

"But this song is meant for four hands, I assume?" Norrington asked to be sure

"It is, but there is no one in all of Port Royal who understands the joys of a simple song." Rebecca explained

Norrington smiled, Rebecca was taken by surprise when he began to play the piano with her; she sat there for five seconds until she finally began to play again. Soon, they were both playing the same song and enjoying it.

"Mr.Norrington, I never thought you to be a man of music." Rebecca said with a slight chuckle

"My father taught me shortly before his death. So when I am not swarming the seas in search of pirates, you can find me sitting by a piano and striking a tune." Norrington laughed, Rebecca couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Of course I prefer to play it in the presence of his company...such lovely company to be precise." Norrington said quietly, Rebecca turned to him; knowing that he was referring to herself.

The two ended the song, they both looked at each other before the ballroom was filled with applause; the two had been unaware of the audience that was observing them, they both stood up and bowed. Meanwhile, Emily was exhausted from all the dancing; she had already danced with at least fifteen different men. She sat in the corner of the room and took out her fan to cool her off, Beckett sat down next to her.

"You have lovely posture, Miss Worthington." Beckett stated

"Well thank you, Mr. Beckett." Emily said with a giggle.

"I came here to ask you if I may share the next dance." Beckett asked in a shy voice

"I accept." Emily said, she stood to her feet and helped Beckett out of his chair. They both began to waltz, Norrington finally convinced Rebecca to dance with him and so they joined the other couples including Cutler and Emily.

"You seem nervous, Miss Worthington." Norrington noted

"Should I be?" Rebecca asked as she briefly changed partners.

"I see no reason. Not unless someone here is making you feel uncomfortable." Norrington declared as he and Rebecca partnered again

"Not at all. These people are my father's friends, I've known them since my childhood." Rebecca explained

"But you have only known me since your 15th birthday." Norrington remarked

"Mr.Norrington, if you are implying that my nerves are uneasy by your mere presence than you might just be..." Rebecca was cut off when Norrington drew her a bit closer.

"Absolutely and utterly...correct." Rebecca finished

The waltz ended, Rebecca and Norrington drew apart; she curtseyed and he bowed. Rebecca took off running towards her room, Norrington beat her to the top of the stairs.

"Miss Worthington, I know I seem forward...May I allow myself to ask you one last dance?" Norrington asked

"You may." Rebecca said solemnly

Rebecca took Norrington's arm and allowed him to lead her back to the ballroom. What was happening to her? Why was she forgetting everything that she fought for?

Emily and Beckett stepped outside into the night and onto the family balcony, Emily closed the doors behind them in order to drown out the music and laughter from the ballroom. Emily sighed and leaned over the balcony, she felt Beckett tap her shoulder; he presented her with a pink rose.

"Oh, how charming!" Emily said sincerely as she placed the rose in her hair.

"Actually, this is meant for a wrist." Beckett corrected, he removed the rose and gently tied it around her wrist.

"Silly of me." Emily blushed

Emily felt more comfortable around Cutler Beckett than she did her own family, what did this mean? Did it mean that she liked him? Possibly loved him?


	3. The Ship

Rebecca and Emily dressed themselves for bed, Rebecca was turned on her side as Emily began to undress her hair.

"Wasn't tonight grand, Becky?" Emily asked

"Indeed it was." Rebecca said quietly

"I took notice that you spent quite alot of time with the Comadore. Do you think he'll ask to court you?" Emily asked

"I do not believe so." Rebecca said.

"Do you not wish to see him again?" Emily asked

"I would like to see his face as I walk through town, but I do not wish to court him." Rebecca whispered

"Well, how dissapointing..." Emily said in a distractive tone.

Rebecca turned onto her back and faced her younger sister who had a smug little smile on her face

"Why?" Rebecca asked

"Because Cutler took me out onto the balcony and asked for my hand in courtship." Emily squealed

"Sister, you cannot be serious! He is soon to be LORD Cutler Beckett, he is too old for you, and his manner is dull and-" Rebecca was cut off when Emily stood to her feet

"I am almost 17, Becky. You can no longer judge my actions based on your stupid prejudice." Emily argued as she grabbed her pillow.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked

"I'm going to sleep in the parlor." Emily announced as she headed out of the room, but she stopped suddenly.

"You know, Becky. Perhaps you should give James a chance, anyone with eyes can see he is in love with you." Emily continued to leave the room.

"Then perhaps I am blind." Rebecca said to herself, she blew out the candle.

The next morning, Rebecca woke up and dressed herself; she saw Emily leaving with Beckett, she said nothing and went into the parlor to do some drawing. She began sketching the fireplace, when she heard the door close and reopen. For a moment she could hear a brief conversation and the carriage drive off, she was surprised when Norrington entered the parlor.

"Mr. Norrington!" Rebecca said in surprise, she placed her sketch book on the sofa.

"Miss Worthington." Norrington said simply as he bowed to the waist.

Rebecca remembered her manners and curtseyed, she then sat back down and picked up the sketchbook once more; Norrington winced and joined her on the sofa.

"You draw, Miss Worthington?" Norrington asked

"No, sir. I sketch." Rebecca corrected with a smile

"What do you sketch?" Norrington asked

"Anything I see, everything is beautiful in my eyes." Rebecca remarked

"Then why not sketch me?" Norrington offered

"All right. But you must sit completely still." Rebecca ordered and Norrington obeyed.

The sketching began, five minutes into it Norrington tried to look over and see how she was doing.

"Mr.Norrington..." Rebecca giggled

"I'm sorry, I'm still again." Norrington apologized and regained his regular position

Rebecca continued to sketch for about another 10 minutes, Norrington was getting a bit achy but ignored it the best he could. Rebecca finally laid down her stencil

"There...it's finished." Rebecca announced she showed the sketch to Norrington

"It's quite good." Norrington complemented

"Forgive me, sir. But why are you here so early this morning?" Rebecca asked

"I came to ask you something." Norrington began

"All right." Rebecca said with a raised eyebrow

"I...apologize for being forward but I have lived in anguish for too long, since your birthday actually. Miss Worthington, may I court you?" Norrington finally asked

"Sir, it has been only 2 weeks since you broke off your engagement with Miss Swann, perhaps you are rushing into things." Rebecca remarked

"I see...Good day, Miss Worthington." Norrington stood up and began to leave

"You have yet to recieve my answer." Rebecca reminded him

Norrington turned back to a smiling Rebecca

"Yes, you may court me." Rebecca answered

Norrington bowed and left the house, Rebecca began laughing out loud at Norrington's manner.

On the beach, Emily was walking around barefoot with her arm linked into Beckett's, she stopped when he faced her towards the ocean.

"What am I looking at?" Emily asked

"Do you see anything out there, Emily?" Beckett asked

"Not really. Just the ocean." Emily said reluctantly

"Percisely my point. No black flags or sword-bearing rogues, just the ocean." Beckett said in relief

"What do you mean?" Emily asked

"When I am lord of Port Royal, my first order of business is to rid the city of pirates." Beckett stated

"You cannot kill every living pirate, Cutler. It's unethitical and not to mention selfish." Emily declared

"Selfish it may be, but it is entirely ethitical." Beckett remarked

Emily wanted to steer the conversation more towards romance and fun not towards politics and death, she grabbed Beckett's hands and began running.

"What are you doing?" Beckett asked as he began running

"Trying to convince you to have a bit of fun!" Emily cried as she began to speed up

Pretty soon they both were running, to the end of the beach and back; they both were out of breath and stopped to rest; Beckett's wig had fallen off, he began to reach for it until Emily stopped him.

"Leave it, you don't need a wig to show everyone who you truly are." Emily said quietly

Emily stroked Beckett's face and then touched his dark blonde hair, he straightened his throat and picked himself off the ground and then helped Emily up. Now a question remained on the Worthington sisters minds: Were they in love?


	4. The Prejudice

Rebecca and Norrington's first day of courtship was tea at his home, their conversation was not heavy and it was slightly awkward seeing as though this was their first time alone in the stage of courtship. Rebecca knew she had to steer this conversation somewhere.

"What is your opinon on piracy, Mr.Norrington?" Rebecca asked as she sipped her tea.

"I find pirates to be both degrading and roguish bastards...Pardon my language, Miss Worthington. But I cannot sympathize for someone as low as someone who pillages for a sport." Norrington remarked

"If I may ask why you show hatred towards pirates." Rebecca said softly

"It's a long story...One I haven't told to anyone expect to some commanding officers. But you are trustworthy in my eye, and I suppose you must hear it sometime. I was several years old and living a prosperous life with my sister Georgiana and my parents, you would of loved my sister, Miss Worthington she would of been so much like you at this age. Me and her were tucked into bed when I heard a noise outside, almost like cannons firing; I rose up to see what it was, I peered out the window and saw pirates raiding the homes of my fellow neighbors and some of the band were heading towards my home. I rushed to wake my parents and warn them, but I had left Geoergiana in bed. I woke my parents and we all heard a scream, it was coming from my bedroom and we rushed to see what had happen. My bed had been set on fire and my sister was still in it, my parents told me to stay away and they would grab her; they had closed the door to prevent the fire from burning me, and then I heard both my mother and father cry out for mercy. I peeked open the door and saw a pirate kill them, stab them until they both were lying helpless on the ground he fled out the window and then I saw that my sister, my precious baby sister, was nothing but ashes. My sister perished, my parents killed...all in one day. At the hands of a pirate." Norrington explained sadly, you could probably see a few tears streak down his face.

Rebecca was stunned by this story, so stunned that she accidentally spilt her tea all over her dress; Norrington thoughtfully grabbed a napkin and tried to help bring out the stain, he looked up to her and smiled gently.

"I hope this does not change your opinon of me." Norrington said shamefully.

Rebecca shook her head and raised Norrington's chin

"If anything, Mr.Norrington. It only gives me a higher opinon of you and the noble deed that you performed that tragic night." Rebecca stated

"Why didn't I grab her? I could've saved my whole family that night." Norrington mused

"God's timing, not yours. Now, why don't you tell me of your adventures on the sea?" Rebecca asked, trying to get Norrington's mind off the horrid ordeal

Norrington and Rebecca talked for a few more hours until Norrington realized he had a few things to tend to in the city, Rebecca stepped outside and readied her carriage. Then the last thing she expected, the one thing she never saw coming...happened. Norrington took her hand and kissed it gently, he then helped her into the carriage.

"Have a pleasant ride...Rebecca." Norrington said shyly

"I will travel safely, James." Rebecca blushed.

The carriage took off, Rebecca leaned back in her seat and giggled as she pressed her hand to her lips and thought about Norrington's kindness and love towards her. Emily was right, Norrington loved her and her him.

Emily was back at the house when Rebecca finally arrived home, Rebecca who was once giddy and excited about Norrington's peck was now worried and concern upon seeing Emily's pale face.

"Emmy, what's wrong?" Rebecca asked

"Nothing is wrong. Something is far too right." Emily said with a gleeful smile.

"I don't understand." Rebecca said confusingly

Emily sighed and led Rebecca to the sofa, she sat her down and took a deep breath; all the time she was wearing a huge smile.

"The other day, Cutler and me were on the beach and he took me under the pier and he did the most outrageously loving gesture I have seen any man perform." Emily cried

"Did he kiss you?" Rebecca asked

"Yes." Emily showed Rebecca her hand, she was wearing a 4-carat diamond ring.

"He also had the liberty to propose marriage." Emily finished, letting out a slight squeal.

"And you..."

"I accepted it instantly." Emily stated as she examined her engagement ring

"Emily you are too young to marry, and it's too soon...You have only known him for several months and have just entered your courtship." Rebecca said frantically

"But I love him, Becky. God's sake, why can't you see that I love Cutler Beckett!" Emily snapped as she ran from the parlor.

Rebecca sat alone in the parlor, in complete and terrible shock. Of course Emily had her own mind and was free to make her own choices, but Cutler Beckett seemed too serious to be her husband or ANY woman's husband for that matter. But who was she to judge? After all, she herself had just found herself falling in love with the least likely man. Now a question remained: Would Norrington propose to her?


	5. Confess

Rebecca went up to her room and laid out on her bed, her eyes focused on the ceiling as she examined the crystal chandelier that hung in her bedroom; she just stared for hours, thinking about how selfish her sister was. She heard a knock on the door, it was her father Nelson Worthington; he smiled and joined his older daughter on the bed.

"How are you, my dear?" Nelson asked

"Not well. Father, do you even know what Cutler Beckett has done?" Rebecca asked

"He proposed to Emily, I know. I gave him my consent." Nelson said simply

"Father, how could you do this? She's only six of ten and doesn't even have a head on her neck. She's only a foolish child..." Rebecca began to rant about her younger sister

"Emily is her own self, she has her own mind and will and she is permitted to follow it. Now, I want to hear about you and Mr.Norrington, according to Emily you two have began courtship." Nelson remarked,

"Oh father, me and James are barely what you can call intimate; he hasnt even kissed me and all we have shared was a spot of tea and nothing more." Rebecca explained

"Can you tell me what he is like? I have only seen him in town for a few hours or possibly less and have not been able to judge his moral character." Nelson said with a sly smirk

"He is very rich, I suppose you knew that. He's cultured, generous, thoughtful, selfless, handsome..." Rebecca bragged about Norrington, she wore a smile the whole time

"Every time you speak of him, you remind me of your mother." Nelson said with a chuckle

"How so?" Rebecca asked

"Because every time she talks about me, I see this glow in her eyes...It is the glow of an undeniable love." Nelson said softly

"Father, are you suggesting that I love James Norrington?" Rebecca asked sternly

"No, I am not. I am stating it." Nelson said with a small smile

"I cannot love him, it is improper to fall in love when you have barely spoken to him let alone kissed him. Love is completely intolerable, father and you know that." Rebecca declared nervously

"But it is also something that you cannot deny, and I believe that you know this for a fact." Nelson said in a sure voice

"No, I can't. But even if I do love Mr.Norrington I fear I can never make my feelings known to him." Rebecca said sadly

"Why Becky?" Nelson asked

"Because I fear that he does not love me in return." Rebecca said with a slight sigh

"Take things as slow as needed, Rebecca. Let him get his own feelings sorted, for I know that yours are." Nelson remarked as he left the room

At Beckett's manor, Emily sat on the sofa in the parlor as Cutler entered with some tea. She leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace

"I wish Rebecca can see that we are in love." Emily said softly

"It will take awhile, Emmy." Beckett stated

"I don't care, I want to be with you, Cutler. I just want to be with you." Emily cried

"You are with me." Beckett whispered

Emily loved Cutler Beckett and now Rebecca knew she loved James Norrington. Only problem now was...When was Rebecca going to wed Norrington and when would she see how prejudice she really is.


	6. Perfect Ending, Sad Beginning

A few weeks later, Rebecca and Norrington walked down to the docks; her arm was linked into his as her other arm held her parasol over her head to avoid getting burned from the terrible heat. They both sat down at the edge and looked down at their reflections in the water.

"We do make a lovely pair, don't we?" Norrington joked

"Indeed. Can you hear just hear the talk around town? _Oh, what a lovely couple they make, I cannot wait for their wedding, she's going to be a lovely bride._ I mean it's beyond absurd, one might say were not entirely comptatible to begin with." Rebecca said nervously

"Percisely." Norrington said quietly, he and Rebecca faced each other.

"It's just too bizarre to be completely true." Rebecca stated as she leaned closer to Norrington

"I do agree." Norrington said softly as he to drew closer to his lover

Just as you thought the two would kiss, Rebecca drew away and turned her head in his opposing direction.

"Have you had any trouble with pirates, James?" Rebecca asked

"Not recently. With Jack Sparrow's...unforunate escape and the waters clear of any ships, I must assume we are all safe for the time being." Norrington explained, a bit annoyed at the fact that Rebecca rejected a kiss

"Perhaps if you put guards near Fort Charles or maybe-"

"Rebecca...look at me." Norrington said simply, Rebecca faced him.

"We have been in courtship for a near three weeks, perhaps it is time that we do share...a small kiss." Norrington suggested

"I fear we cannot." Rebecca said with a shake of the head

"I see. I apologize for being so forward, Rebecca. I have done nothing but make sexual advancements since we first entered courtship, I have been completely ignorant of your personal feelings towards me." Norrington apologized

"James, I..."

"Let me finish. You are such a beautiful woman, Rebecca and I have no doubt embarassed you with my mere presence." Norrington continued

"James, will you hush up?" Rebecca ordered and Norrington suprisingly obeyed

"I cannot kiss you because it is I who is at fault for being so naive to block my heart and yours as well. James Norrington, I would love to kiss you but not until I know if you love me...as I love you." Rebecca explained

"Do you really wish to know how I truly feel about you, Miss Rebecca Worthington?" Norrington asked, Rebecca nodded

Norrington slipped his hand around Rebecca's neck, she tilted her head back slightly as Norrington was finally able to kiss on her lips. When they finally stopped, Norrington smiled and caressed Rebecca's cheek.

"I love you...in the most honorable fashion known to civilization." Norrington declared

"Do you really?" Rebecca asked

"Indeed, I do." Norrington whispered

Emily was getting ready for bed that night, as she sat at her mirror brushing her hair; Rebecca, who was already prepared for bed, came into the room and hugged Emily's shoulders.

"Marry Cutler Beckett...if you love him so." Rebecca consented

"Why the change of mind, Becky?" Emily asked

"Because I know now how you have felt for the past weeks...like nothing else matters BUT the man that you have shared your courtship with and you, without no doubt within in your mind and heart, wish to be with him for all enternity." Rebecca declared

"Has Mr.Norrington proposed to you?" Emily asked eagerly

"No..." Rebecca chuckled, she sighed and drew a piece of Emily's hair behind her ear "But he has declared his feelings."

"Oh, Becky! He DOES love you, I can tell it now! You're positively glowing with happiness and your cheeks are red!" Emily noted

"I must say this is without a moment's doubt one of my most...pleasurable moments in my life." Rebecca grinned

Perfect place to end the story. Rebecca has accepted Cutler Beckett into the family, Norrington now knows his true feelings, and both Worthington sisters are happy. But no, my fine readers, the tragic tale of the Worthington sisters...has yet to truly begin.


	7. Things To Come

Another two weeks went by quickly, Rebecca had yet to recieve a marriage proposal from Norrington, but she heeded her father's advice and allowed the process to move as slow as it needed to be. Emily, meanwhile, was trying her best to find a wedding gown. She tried a dozen of them on for Rebecca to see, but Rebecca seemed less than interested.

"Now I would love to wear a smidge of pink, but I would also love to be married in blue." Emily noted

"Emmy, you know you must be married in white you cannot break tradition." Rebecca stated

"Very well, but it must be an eggshell white. I cannot have everyone in Port Royal believing that we come from a family who is as poor as churchmice." Emily said

The two suddenly heard tapping at the window, both of the girls ran to the bedroom window; Norrington was outside on his horse, Rebecca opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked

"I was just on my way to board the Interceptor for a daily ship search, and I was wondering if you would love to accompany me. I have something important to ask you as well." Norrington explained

Rebecca led Emily away from the window, she had this look of anticaption and fear all at once.

"Should I go with him?" Rebecca asked in a whisper

"Oh Becky, he may just want to propose! You must go with him!" Emily said exicitedelly

"But what about your gown?" Rebecca asked

"The gown must wait, we must get you properly dressed." Emily declared.

Emily found one of Rebecca's favorite dresses and dressed her, with a false hip gament included. After she was dressed, Rebecca rode with Norrington to the docks and they boarded his ship The Interceptor. Rebecca leaned over the ship's rail and allowed the breeze to blow freely across her face, she suddenly felt a hand touch hers; she looked up and saw Norrington standing next to her.

"I suppose you are wondering why I called you aboard this ship." Norrington said

"Not really, you just want to have some private time with me. Any man would seek..." Rebecca was thrown off a bit when a couple of soliders walked by them.

"...privacy with his lover in the second stage of courtship." Rebecca continued with a chuckle, Norrington laughed as well only he seemed a bit more tense.

"Is there another reason?" Rebecca asked

"Yes...and it is very important." Norrington began

"Important?" Rebecca repeated

"Come into my cabin." Norrington gestured his head towards his cabin door, he took Rebecca's hand and led her inside.

The moment the door closed, Norrington grabbed Rebecca and kissed her; they pulled apart, both were wearing smiles.

"Was there a reason for that sudden desire?" Rebecca asked as she caressed Norrington's cheek

"You love me?" Norrington asked

"With everything I have." Rebecca assured

"And I love you?" Norrington asked

"I would like to think so." Rebecca said with a chuckle

"Then I believe there is only one more thing left to do." Norrington suddenly found himself on one knee, much to Rebecca's surprise

"Life has no guartnees, Becky. I should know first hand after watching my family die. But life can be exactly what you want it to be, sad or gleeful or perhaps you wish to have no life at all and take a gun to your head. But there is one thing in life that I never thought could exist until I saw it first hand and before my very eyes. And that's love, not just a regular love where you wish to find a woman or in a female's case a man and go straight to the bedroom just because you love them with every beat of your heart. I'm referring to love at first sight, I loved you from the moment I saw you at your 15th birthday party; you were dressed in a purple gown and smiling and dancing, I believe we shared a waltz that night as well; and that's when I knew that I could NOT be with any other person but you. And the reason why I am before you, here on bended knee, is to ask you a question that I have been meaning to ask you for quite awhile."

Norrington took out a 2-carat purple ruby ring with a silver band, when Rebecca saw it she gasped. She seemed a bit speechless

"Will you marry me, Rebecca?" Norrington asked, Rebecca was beginning to cry.

"I don't know what to say..." Rebecca said softly, she helped Norrington to his feet.

"Yes." Rebecca whispered

Norrington smiled and slipped the ring on Rebecca's finger, they shared a kiss. Both of them were geuninuely happy.

Emily was at home dancing down the halls, she began twirling at the top of the staircase; gently humming "The Wedding March" as she giggled in between bridges. She suddenly lost her footing and let out a terrifying scream, Nelson had heard it.

"Emily!" Nelson cried in horror, he raced to his daughter

Now, my dear readers. You have just entered the tragic chapter of our story, why only an accident can spell disaster for the years to come. For both Emily and Beckett...and Rebecca and Norrington.


	8. Roses & InLaws

Rebecca returned home, smiling and laughing; she seemed more giddy than gloomy thanks to her marriage proposal, nothing could ruin her pleasurable day. Nelson came walking down the stairs, a look of concern and relifance covered his face. He went up to Rebecca and hugged her, Rebecca returned the hug slowly; she knew something had to be wrong.

"Father, has something happened?" Rebecca asked

"It's your sister...she fell down the stairs." Nelson said softly

"Is she all right?" Rebecca asked quickly

"Oh, she broke her leg and has at least dozen brusies or perhaps more, not to mention a broken lip. Otherwise, she will survive." Nelson assured

"Thank God." Rebecca sighed a breath of relief "But then what is the problem?" Rebecca asked

"She still insists on marrying Mr.Beckett before the month is out." Nelson stated

"She cannot, not with her injuries." Rebecca said with a shake of the head

"I know, but if we advise her against it she could just as well climb out a window and sustain more injuries than before." Nelson remarked

"I'll see what I can do." Rebecca said softly, she walked upstairs.

Emily was laying in hers and Rebecca's bed, the surgeon was with her for the time being as well as one of their maids. Emily had two small but severe gashes on her upper lip, her left and right arm were black and blue with brusies, she had her right leg wrapped in papier mache. The surgeon and the maid, Yvette, got up and left the sisters alone together; Emily could only roll her eyes.

"I hate it when people make a fuss over me, it should be over my wedding." Emily insisted

Rebecca sighed and sat on the bed, she rested her hand on her sister's knee and smiled gently.

"Are you feeling well?" Rebecca asked

"Well, aside from a throbbing headache I must say that I feel quite well." Emily said in her usual bright tone-of-voice

"Father has told me that you are still marrying Cutler Beckett despite your recent incident. Is this true?" Rebecca asked

"Oh Becky, you cannot believe I'll postpone my wedding to the most handsomest eligible bachelor of Port Royal just because I have a few bumps on my arms." Emily said simply

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of...a double ceremony." Rebecca said softly as she revealed her engagement ring to Emily

"He proposed?" Emily asked to be sure as she examined the ring

"He did indeed." Rebecca said with a small smile

"Oh Becky I am so happy for you!" Emily cried in excitement as she hugged her older sister, forgetting her injuries.

"But I refuse to wed him until you have recovered." Rebecca said solemnly

"But my injuries should not stop you. Marry him!" Emily said in a persistent voice

"Not until you are well, only then will we BOTH be married." Rebecca stated

"Only then?" Emily asked

"Only then." Rebecca repeated

"Very well." Emily said annoyingly

Rebecca kissed Emily's cheek and rose from her spot on the bed, she left the room quietly and closed the door behind her. Nelson was waiting with a look of ancipation on his face, Rebecca noddd.

"Thank heavens." Nelson sighed

"Have you been able to reach mother?" Rebecca asked as she took Nelson's arm as they began walking downstairs

"I sent her a letter a few moments ago, she should be here before the day is out. Now I overheard your conversation with Emmy...Is it true that my Becky has finally witnessed true love firsthand?" Nelson asked

"Oh father I hope you aren't upset...James did not ask for your permission." Rebecca said nervously

"Of course he did, love." Nelson said with a slight chuckle

"When?" Rebecca asked

"The night of your fifteenth birthday." Nelson said with a proud smile, both of them began laughing.

The next morning, Rebecca was walking through Port Royal when she suddenly heard whistling behind her; she smiled and turned behind her to see Norrington following her. He ran up to her and took her hand, kissing it as he finally was able to cuff it.

"An engaged woman, how does it feel?" Norrington asked

"I would say majestic under other circumstances but I am afraid due to an unforunate incident I am not exactly preoccupied with bows and bouquets." Rebecca said softly

"What's happened?" Norrington asked

"Emily fell down the stairs yesterday, she is alive but badly injured. I wasn't able to sleep in my own bed because it was covered with blood and medical untensils used to exam my younger sister." Rebecca explained

"Then I must get your mind on something more easy." Norrington began looking around, he found a rose sitting in a flower pot; he grabbed it and handed it to Rebecca.

"The subject of a flower, perhaps?" Norrington said with a chuckle

"Thank you." Rebecca said with a smile, she gave Norrington a kiss.

"You know what happens when you smile?" Norrington asked

"Inform me." Rebecca said as she began to sniff the rose

"The world stands still, time completely halts and the sun smiles on you." Norrington whispered

"Did you make that up?" Rebecca asked with a chuckle

"Would you be upset if I told you the truth?" Norrington asked

"Of course not." Rebecca said softly as she gave her fiance another kiss

Back at Worthington manor, Emily was lying in bed trying to regain muscle strength as she contiounsly practicing lifting her arm up and down. Suddenly, Beckett stormed into the room with a letter in hand.

"Sorry, my dear. I would've been here before sun up had I not recieved this notice." Beckett apologized as kissed Emily's forehead.

"Well who is it from?" Emily asked

"It's from my mother, she is coming here on the first coach to meet her future daughter-in-law." Beckett explained

"This is stupdendous! Why are you so afraid?" Emily asked

"God forgive me..." Beckett said as he looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment "I completely despise my mother." Beckett finished


	9. Lies And Beach Visits

Norrington and Rebecca went down to the beach early next morning for some private time, they both sat down and stared out at the ocean. Rebecca laid the back of her head on Norrington's chest as he stroked her knee and rested his lips on her chestnut locks.

"Why are you not at your post this morning?" Rebecca asked

"I'm a comadore, darling. I choose the days I wish to remove myself from duties, and besides the only person I wish to be with EVERY day is you and no one else." Norrington explained

"There will be days when you have to fight." Rebecca noted

"But I'll only be gone for a shortwhile." Norrington assured

"I know. I just wish I could be with Emmy and Cutler now, from what I hear; Mrs.Beckett is not exactly what people call tolerable." Rebecca remarked with a sigh

"I have met her on one occasion..." Norrington began

"Is she kind?" Rebecca asked

"No." Norrington said

"Is she unkind?" Rebecca asked

"No." Norrington said again

"Then what is she?" Rebecca asked

"Old." Norrington said simply.

"Will you love me when I am old?" Rebecca asked with a small smile.

"Here is my answer." Norrington kissed Rebecca's forehead, nose, each cheek, and finally her lips.

"It's absolutely torture waiting to become Mrs.Rebecca Norrington." Rebecca grumbled

"Good things come to those who wait." Norrington stated

"I wish Emily will hurry up and recover." Rebecca said with a slight frown

"Come on. Let's take a walk." Norrington suggested, he helped Rebecca off the ground.

Rebecca took Norrington's arm and walked along the beach beside him, halfway down she suddenly hugged her fiance as he looked out into the distance. He saw a ship in the distance and stood frozen for awhile, Rebecca stroked his cheek.

"James?" Rebecca called out

"Never mind the walk, it seems to be getting late in the evening. Let's return to my home and fetch your belongings." Norrington suggested

"All right." Rebecca said quietly

Norrington led Rebecca off the beach, she was a little bit worried when her fiance suddenly became a bit nervous; he was never nervous but Rebecca did not bother to ask. If something was truly wrong, he would've told her. He would of...

Back at Worthington Manor, Yvette helped Emily dress and suggested that they use powder and other cosmetics to help cover the brusies and scars from the accident and Emily immetidately took her up on the offer. By the time Beckett and his mother arrived, Emily was dressed and most of her brusies were covered but her lip still had its small gash but she knew nobody notice.

"Yvette, go open the door for them." Emily demmanded.

"Yes madame." Yvette curtseyed and left the room.

Emily used all of her strength to stand on her two feet, she was still pretty sore but did her best to ignore it. It personally felt like needles were jabbing her feet and stomach and her head felt too heavy for her own body to carry but she did not care, she had to be on her on her feet in order to impress her future mother-in-law. Beckett and his mother entered the room, Emily did her best to curtsey but she could hardly kneel.

"Emily, what are you doing out of bed?" Beckett asked worryingly

"And with such terrible posture." Mrs.Beckett remarked

"Mother, please." Beckett said softly

"Sorry Cutler, I did agree to be on my best behavior. Now, my dear, have a seat and let me get to know you." Mrs.Beckett insisted

Beckett helped Emily sit back down on the bed, he was about to sit next to her when his mother demmanded that he sit with her and Beckett had to obey.

"Now, Miss Worthington...how old are you?" Mrs.Beckett asked

"I am five of ten, Mrs.Beckett. I'll be turning sixteen by April of next year, and I must say that I'm eagerly awaiting that day." Emily said nervously, hoping she sounded elegant enough.

"I see...And when did Cutler ask for your hand in marriage?" Mrs.Beckett asked

"Our third week in courtship, Mrs.Beckett." Emily stated

"Your third week?" Mrs.Beckett repeated

"Yes. Our third week." Rebecca said with a simple nod of the head.

"Cutler, may I speak to privately?" Mrs.Beckett asked

"Yes, mother." Beckett said solemnly

Mrs.Beckett left the room, Beckett rolled his eyes and kissed Emily.

"Wear that smile. I'll be back shortly." Beckett whispered

Beckett smiled and left the room, he did not return for twenty minutes. By this time, Emily was getting a bit tired and laid back on her bed. Beckett finally returned and went to Emily's bedside he kissed her hand and then her lips.

"Where is your mother?" Emily asked

"She's left...you don't need to worry, Emmy. We have recieved her blessing." Beckett said softly

"Are you entirely sure?" Emily asked

"Completely." Beckett said slowly, he hugged Emily.

Both of the Worthington sisters were on the verge of becoming brides to the most handsome and eligible bachelors in Port Royal and both couples seemed to be happy. But now a problem has arisen, my dear readers. How can you love someone and lie clear to their face?


	10. The Gift

When Rebecca returned home, her mother Amelia was sitting in the parlor waiting for her. Rebecca quickly removed her shawl and ran up to her mother and hugged her, Amelia and Rebecca both sat down on the sofa.

"Oh mother, I am so terribly glad you are back from your trip." Rebecca cried

"So am I, my dear. Where have you been all this morning?" Amelia asked

"Oh, I've been taking a morning stroll with James." Rebecca replied

"What is the matter, Becky? You seem a bit distracted." Amelia noted

"Mother, when Father is hiding something...How can you tell?" Rebecca asked

"I've no idea, darling. But you know your father would never keep anything hidden from me." Amelia said with a light chuckle

"I do know that, mother. I was only speaking hypothetically." Rebecca explained

"Hypothetically...To be sure he would seem a bit nervous, he would be most distracted, and perhaps a stutter in his speech from time to time. Why do you ask me these things, Rebecca?" Amelia asked.

"It's James, I fear. While we were taking our walk, he suddenly stopped and demmanded that we return to his home. He did not speak a word to me before I left, only kissed my brow and that was the end of it." Rebecca explained

"Perhaps his mind was uneasy, most gentleman with Mr.Norrington's rank often have their minds on war and pirates, you should know that better than anyone." Amelia remarked

"Oh mother, he did not smile at all after our walk. Perhaps I have said something that has risen a disturbance or maybe he does not love me-"

"Hush yourself, Rebecca! Any one with eyes can see that the poor sot is in love with you, and he does not wish to be with anyone else. Now maybe if you were to ask him, he would tell you what has happened." Amelia suggested

Suddenly, the front door opened and Norrington came walking into the house. He came to the parlor door and removed his hat, both Amelia and Rebecca stood to their feet.

"How were your travels, Mrs.Worthington?" Norrington asked after a slight beat

"Very well, Mr.Norrington." Amelia said simply

"May I request a private conversation with your daughter?" Norrington asked

"I'll allow it." Amelia said as she left the room.

"I came to apologize." Norrington began

"There is no need, James. You were only tired, I could tell." Rebecca said modestly

"I was not tired, Becky. I was afraid for you." Norrington said quietly

"How so?" Rebecca asked

"It was the ship...There is no doubt in my mind that it was a pirate fleet that I saw on the ocean this morning." Norrington explained solemnly

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Rebecca asked as she walked up to Norrington

"I did not want to worry you. Your mind is barely what I can call easy with wedding jitters and now Emily's incident, I did not wish to add to the burden." Norrington explained

"I would've understood, darling. But a pirate ship means nothing, not unless they were close to land." Rebecca said calmly

"And what if they were? I could never protect you." Norrington said sadly

"You could and when that moment comes I have no doubt within in my mind nor my heart that you will put my life above all else." Rebecca assured her fiance

"How can you be so sure?" Norrington asked, Rebecca smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"Because you love me."Rebecca stated, she hugged Norrington.

Upstairs in Emily's room, Beckett was laying right next to Emily; his head rested against the bedpost, as Emily's head rested against his shoulder.

"I am so happy that we have recieved your mother's blessing." Emily sighed as she snuggled closer to Beckett

"As am I...Oh, I bought you a small gift yesterday." Beckett remembered

"What is it, Cutler?" Emily asked eagerly

Beckett reached into his overcoat pocket and pulled out a small silver locket, Emily gasped and gently took the trinket from her fiance's grasp.

"Cutler, it's very beautiful." Emily said gently as she tried to open the locket.

"But it's refusing to open." Emily added

"Perhaps it's heart is already closed." Beckett remarked in a loving whisper as he fastened the locket around Emily's neck

"You know, all the doctors have said that I should be back on my feet in several weeks. They say it all depends on my spirits..." Emily explained

"And how are your spirits, my dear?" Beckett asked

"As high as the clouds." Emily said with a sweet smile

So, my dear readers. Wedding bells are drawing near for our foursome, but with that far distant chiming comes the story that you have all been waiting to hear. The tragedy that was about to strike and effect the lives of our couples...a very fatal price.


	11. Vows And Lies

Five weeks came and went, Emily's brusies had dissolved almost completely and her lip was fully healed but her leg was still in it's cast, both her and Rebecca were ready to send out their wedding invitations; both Norrington and Beckett came to help with the guest list.

"Katherine Foresight?" Rebecca asked

"Tolerable." Beckett said simply

"Actually I disagree, I find her to be a complete nusance. All she will do is talk about her fiance, Lord Nicholas." Norrington explained

"All right, no invitation for Katherine." Rebecca announced

Rebecca reached for a simple white invitation with pink engraving, Emily reached over the table and swiped the invitation away.

"This is for Cutler's mother." Emily stated

"My mother?" Beckett repeated

"It's our wedding, Cutler. All parents must attend the ceremony, every groom should know this." Emily said with a smile.

Beckett suddenly spaced out as Emily reached for another invitation.

"Now, what to do with the Carthwrights?" Emily asked the group.

Beckett suddenly stood to his feet, everyone looked to him.

"I fear I need a bit of fresh air. Do excuse me." Beckett said solemnly as he bowed to his waist.

Beckett left the parlor, Emily stood to her feet and grabbed her walking sticks and limped out of the parlor after her fiance.

"What do you suppose is wrong?" Rebecca asked

"He's probably just tired, you a bit exhausted yourself." Norrington said as he stood to his feet and circled around towards Rebecca's chair

"I am not tired, my mind is just filled with doubts and fear and I cannot seem to set it at ease." Rebecca said softly as Norrington began to massage her shoulders

"We are suppose to wed in no more than two weeks, your mind has every right to have doubts." Norrington said simply

"It's just that I keep having this horrible nightscare." Rebecca whispered

Norrington grabbed his chair and placed it next to Rebecca, he took her hand and used his thumb to massage it. He looked into her eyes

"Tell me." Norrington said in a straightforward tone

"This may seem a bit bizarre but I am drowning and I'm calling out for you, but then I hear the most agonizing painful gasp and then blood filled the water, and before I knew it..I saw your face...you were dead. And I know it's just a horrid dream, but sometimes it feels so undeniably realistic." Rebecca explained, a couple of tears ran down her face.

"Nightmares are only fears placed in your head, Becky. Now when we are married we will never be apart and even if we are we will write each other every second to know the others actions. Darling, I will never die...not unless you are killed, because the only thing that I know I can die of is despair if I were to ever lose you. I love you and we will be together forever." Norrington stated as he wiped away Rebecca's tears.

"I know this a promise you can keep." Rebecca sniffled as she kissed Norrington's cheek

Emily finally found Beckett in their family's private garden, he was holding a rose; much like the one that he gave Emily the night of the ball.

"Cutler, what's wrong?" Emily asked

"I was just feeling ill and needed a spell of fresh air, that's all." Beckett said as he fiddled with the rose

"That's not true, I know it isn't." Emily said sincerely

Beckett sighed and placed the rose in Emily's hair.

"This one is meant for your hair." Beckett stated, he kissed Emily's cheek.

"Mother gave her blessing under one request...she will have the choice whether or not to attend our wedding ceremony." Beckett explained

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily asked

"I suppose I was afraid you would go over to her house and try to convince her otherwise and I could not add that to your stress...besides, it's all over with and we have our wedding to plan." Beckett stated

"Are you sure that is all?" Emily asked

Beckett smiled and kissed Emily's cheek

"I promise." Beckett whispered in Emily's ear

Beckett took Emily's walking sticks and quickly caught her, he then offered his arm and Emily reluctantly accepted it.

So, as you can follow my dear readers, there have been two promises made. One built on love and another built on love and possibly a lie, but either way the wedding is three weeks away and Emily does not need to think Beckett would lie to her.


	12. The Wedding

The day of the wedding finally arrived, both Emily and Rebecca were told to get ready in their bedchamber to avoid being seen by their fiances'. Both of them dressed in white gowns, but they were far from identical; Rebecca's gown was plain a dull-like white almost like her nightgown, whereas Emily's gown was grand and a majestic eggshell white which seemed very similiar to the gowns she would wear at the parties that were held in their household. They both were identical white handgloves, but their hair was not dressed in the same way; Rebecca wore her hair in long curls and nothing else, whereas Emily wore her hair up in a bun and dressed it with flowers. They both slipped on their panty hose and then their black boots, they looked in the mirror and smiled.

"We're getting married today, Becky." Emily cried with joy

"Yes." Rebecca said quietly

"It's so exciting, isn't it?" Emily asked

"Indeed it is." Rebecca said with a small smile

"Ladies, are you ready or are you not?" Nelson asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're ready, father!" Rebecca shouted

"Honestly, I have never in my whole life seen ladies prepare for a wedding this quickly. You two are obviously ready to become the talk of the town, and I'm sure you will." Nelson declared, he finally reached the bedroom and saw both of his daughters in their wedding gowns.

"I never thought this day would come..." Nelson walked over to Emily and Rebecca and kissed them both

"Both of my daughters. Married. On the same day. It's every father's wish to see all of their children happy and tis a blessing for them to be this happy in perfect unison." Nelson explained

Nelson offered both his arms, and each girl gladly took it. They all made it into the wedding coach and to Fort Charles, without anyone seeing them. They all waited in a small room until they heard the wedding march beginning to play, and it took almost 3 hours for it to start playing; both of the girls were achy and restless, but had no reason to complain for this was the happiest day of both their lives. Suddenly, they could hear their cue, they took deep breaths and allowed their father to escort them towards the other side of the fort where they could see both Norrington and Beckett waiting. They were both dressed in their wedding coats, Beckett in a navy blue and Norrington in a roguish red, both of them had no hats nor wigs. Which was quite a shock for Rebecca, she had never seen her beloved James without his wig; nonetheless, they were both very handsome.

Both Rebecca and Emily took their lovers' arms when they finally reached the other side of the fort, they all faced the priest that was standing in front of them. Norrington could feel Rebecca's hand trembling, he quickly unlinked his arm and took her hand.

"We'll be all right." Norrington whispered

"Who here present gives these women to these men?" The priest asked

"I do, your grace." Nelson stated, he proudly stood back and took his seat with Amelia.

"I am always a man of tradition. But these four people have boldly insisted on reciting their own vows, and I have allowed it. Emily...Cutler...you may begin." The priest stated

Beckett and Emily faced each other, their hands staying within the others. All they could do was glare at each other, until Emily finally mustered up enough courage to speak.

"A day. It only took one day for you to ask for my hand in courtship, and only a week to propose marriage. One might say that we are rushing into all this, unprepared and unable. But I disagree, I always knew that when I finally found love I would know it the moment that I saw his face. And I did. Cutler, all I had to do was look into your eyes and I knew that you loved me and that you always will love me. My mother always said that when you find the man that you love, make sure he doesn't get away. And I never intend on this happening." Emily vowed

Beckett kissed Emily's hand and took a deep breath

"Here we are. I can swear to you, Emily that I never thought I would be standing here and marrying the most lovely young woman in all of Port Royal. But I am, and it is the greatest blessing in all of my life and I could not be more grateful to your parents for concieving you and giving you to me. I truly never thought that love could exist, until the moment that I met you and I danced with you it was almost like this new form of ectasy...you had me in this fantasy world from the moment that I saw you. And God knows that I wish to live out this fantasy for the rest of my life with you, and I promise that I will do anything in my power to protect you from harm, only if we continue to live as are today...one person." Beckett vowed

The priest turned to Rebecca and Norrington, both of them were wearing smiles as they faced each other and joined hands.

"You once told me that in life that are no guartnees...you also told me that love existed the day that you first saw me. I must be honest in saying that I always thought love was improper and not very logical, but then I figured with all the pillages and plunders going through our town over the course of this year: what is logical? Nothing is. I also figured out the night that I played that majestic duet with you on my family's piano, that you were the only man that I would give a second glance. I can promise you on this day that I will be your wife and that I will love you until the day that we die, and I will always be there for you whenever you need me. You are my best friend, and I hope I am yours. I can also promise that there will be no falsehood in this marriage, I will be honest, faithful, and loyal." Rebecca vowed

"What do I dream about when I sleep? Whose face is the only face I wish to gaze upon? Whose voice is the only voice I want to hear in my ear? I can answer all these questionss and more with only one name...Rebecca. One might say you are my obssession, while others may say that I am completely and undeniably in love with you. And I must agree with the latter, I am, without question, in love with you and no one else. I will protect you from any harm, be it pirates or society's favor of you, I can promise that I will stand by you strong and with a unbreakable love for you. I can't guartnee that every road we take together will be smooth, but I can vow that we will face the hardships together. I love you."Norrington vowed

After the couples exchange rings, the priest said the words that Rebecca and Emily as well Norrington and Beckett had been dying to hear for a whole month.

"Then by the power invested in me in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit. I now pronounce you men and wives. Gentleman, kiss your brides and seal your fates." The priest declared

Beckett grabbed Emily and kissed her long and hard, whereas Norrington just pressed his hands against Rebecca's cheeks and gave her a tender peck. As the couples kissed, they were showered with rose petals and snowdrops. Rebecca and Emily each took their husbands arms and all four proudly walked forward and off the fort walls: as husbands and wives.

The wedding after-party was held at the Worthington house, Norrington and Rebecca managed to get away for a short amount of time and escape into the parlor. Rebecca locked the door and then ran up to her husband, kissing him long and hard.

"How does it finally feel to be Mrs.Norrington, darling?" Norrington asked

"I can honestly describe it as the best feeling in my whole entire life." Rebecca stated

"Really? I believe it's the best feeling in the world." Norrington said with a smile

"The best feeling for an eternity." Rebecca corrected

"That's the best way to describe it." Norrington said quietly

Norrington kissed Rebecca and then spun her off the ground and around the parlor, while Rebecca was a bit dizzy she couldn't help but laugh out loud at her own happiness as she found herself in her husband's arms.

Ah! The wedding is over and the lives of our foursome have finally become one. But with one happy event, comes a tragedy no one was expecting.


	13. The Story Begins

After the after-party, both of the couples took a honeymoon in London. It was a grand time for the amount of days that they were there, they almost did it all; shopped in the finest shops, dined in the finest resteraunts, had a magnificent wedding night, met lots of interesting people, and still had time for the other. When they returned back to Port Royal, Nelson and Amelia were there to greet the newlyweds. Rebecca was dressed in a more simple dress, she did not wish to ruin the other one that she brought whereas Emily wore an elegant pink gown, the dress was probably just as big as her ego. Rebecca could not stop loving her younger sister, but ever since London she had become a bit dislikeable but she was still the same giddy schoolgirl that everyone knew.

"How was London, my dears?" Nelson asked

Before Rebecca could open her mouth to speak, Emily had already answered

"It was simply spelind, father! Cutler brought me this new gown, and plenty of other things. The people in London are very friendly, almost as friendly as the people here in Port Royal. Oh, you two would simply adore it, London is probably the most romanticest place in the whole world." Emily explained

"Rebecca, did you and James have a swell time as well?" Amelia asked

"Yes, mother. Although the other day I did have a dizzy spell, but that seemed to be the most dissapointing thing on my honeymoon." Rebecca explained

"A dizzy spell?" Amelia repeated

"It was just the heat, mother. You know how my body reacts to the humidity." Rebecca assured

"I believe my wife may not be telling you the truth, she was near faint and not to mention terribly exhausted for several days." Norrington explained

"Becky, are you are all right?" Nelson asked

"I'm fine, father. You are all worrying yourself over something as silly as a simple dizzy spell." Rebecca said with a giggle

"Well, I believe you four are ready to be left alone in your new homes." Nelson stated

Rebecca and Emily kissed their parents goodbye and then mounted their husband's horses and galloped away in seperate directions.

Both houses were pretty big, probably twice the size of Worthington manor. Beckett's mansion had four stories, including an attic which he nor the servants would dare to enter while Norrington's mansion only had three stories but was just as elegant. Norrington carried Rebecca across the threshold and up the stairs, and to their bedroom.

"James Norrington, you wouldn't dare." Rebecca said with a sly smile

Norrington shrugged his shoulders and gently placed Rebecca on the bed, he removed his overcoat and hat. He crawled onto the bed and kissed Rebecca's neck, Rebecca kissed his lips and cheek. Just as they were about to lay down together, Rebecca sat up.

"Not tonight, James. I'm still tired from the trip." Rebecca said softly

"You seem it. Rest then, and I'll be sure you are left alone." Norrington whispered

Norrington kissed Rebecca gently

"Are you dissapointed?" Rebecca asked

"Never." Norrington said with a smile as he kissed Rebecca again

Meanwhile at Beckett's home, Emily and Beckett wasted no time in seducing one another. While they did get a few hours of privacy every day on their honeymoon, it was simly not enough for these young newlyweds.

"These have been some...eventful month." Emily said with a giggle

"It's not over yet, darling. Still...4 months left before the year is out, and then we must look forward to the years to come." Beckett stated

"You know it's parciular. I've never seen your...bare chest until tonight. Nor have I seen your actual hair for several weeks." Emily laughed

"Then you better get use to it. You shall be seeing both for quite awhile." Beckett said with a sly smile

"I only wish your mother could've seen you in your wedding clothes." Emily said dissapointgly

"Emmy, we talked about this on the honeymoon. I cannot change my mother's opinon, no matter if I tried." Beckett said in a small voice

"I know." Emily said with a nod of the head as she caressed her husband's bare chest

"She'll come around. You must trust me on this." Beckett said as he stroked Emily's naked arm

"I'll always trust you. After all, you are my husband." Emily said simply

"Well, not even husbands are completely trustworthy." Beckett said nervously

"But you are." Emily said dreamily as she tucked her head under Beckett's chin

Beckett was silent, almost like he had done something terribly wrong. He kissed Emily's hair and tried his best to sleep.

Now, my dear readers, the story develops. Is Rebecca truly sick? And what secret is Beckett holding from Emily? The strings are ready and the web will weave.


	14. Good News And Confessions

Rebecca woke up the next morning, feeling loads better than she did the other night. She walked downstairs in her nightgown and bare feet and crossed over into the dining area where Norrington was already waiting, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she took the chair next to her husband.

"Are you feeling better?" Norrington asked

"Much better. As I told you, all I needed was a good night's rest." Rebecca stated

"Are you sure? You seem a bit pale." Norrington said worryingly

"I'm fine, darling." Rebecca assured

The household maid came into the dining room with breakfast on the tray which held toast, jam, eggs, sausage, and water. As she placed the trays on the table, Rebecca began to look a bit dizzy once more.

"Becky, is something wrong?" Norrington asked

"I...I'm just not as well as I thought. Excuse me." Rebecca excused herself from the table

Rebecca ran out of the dining room, Norrington could suddenly hear her retching somewhere in the hallway. He stressfully placed his thumb and pointer at the crease of his nose and closed his eyes, the maid came to his side.

"Shall I call the surgeon, sir?" The maid asked

"Yes." Norrington said simply

Norrington left the dining room and found Rebecca on the floor near the stairs, particles of vomit were still on her chin as she quickly dumped a basin of water upon her mess to clean it up.

"I'm terribly sorry, James." Rebecca apologized

"Let our servants handle this, I've summon for the doctor and right now I am going to get you into bed." Norrington explained as he took his wife in his arms and carried her upstairs

The doctor arrived only a few short moments later, he asked Norrington to step out of the room while he gave Rebecca a private examination. Norrington paced the hallway at least several times, awaiting word on Rebecca's diganosis. The doctor finally stepped out, a solemn look on his face.

"Is she all right?" Norrington asked

"She'd like to tell you herself." The doctor briefly explained

Norrington nodded and stepped into his bedchamber, Rebecca was not in bed but was actually standing by the window nervously. She was in her nightrobe and her hair was let down, most likely from the exam. Norrington approached her slowly and touched her shoulders.

"Is it fatal?" Norrington asked

"Not in the least." Rebecca said gently

"If it's not fatal, it must be something out of the ordinary." Norrington said in an obvious tone

"For a woman who has been married for a more extended period, perhaps." Rebecca said with a small grin, her back still to her husband

"Does it have a cure?" Norrington asked

"Well he did say in nine months I should be feeling better." Rebecca said

Norrington turned Rebecca so she was facing him, he looked into her eyes.

"Nine months?" Norrington asked

"Nine months." Rebecca repeated

Norrington kissed Rebecca

"You aren't angry?" Rebecca asked

"Darling, how could I be angry? This is most likely the best news I will ever recieve in my lifetime!" Norrington cried with joy

Norrington hugged Rebecca and kissed her forehead, and then stroked her face.

"A child...part of you...part of me...This is the only dream that I wish never to interrupt." Norrington whispered

At the Beckett mansion, Emily was dressing herself for another morning when her husband came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Somedays I postively HATE becoming a lord." Beckett said with a grumble

"Why is that?" Emily giggled

"Cause all I wish is more time with you." Beckett stated as he kissed Emily's shoulder

"Perhaps one day we will finally be alone." Emily said hopefully

"It's almost crazy to believe that my mother could've stopped this wedding all together." Beckett said with a chuckle, then he suddenly realized his error.

"All together? Cutler, what are you talking about?" Emily asked as she faced her husband

"Nothing...My mind just slipped for awhile." Beckett stammered

"Cutler...why would your mother tried to stop our wedding?" Emily asked

"I can't tell you, you'll despise me for what I did." Beckett said shamefully

"I could never despise you. I love you." Emily said with a smile

Beckett nodded and led Emily to the bed, they both sat down as Beckett took his wife's hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"My mother could not see that I truly loved you. I told her in the hall that day that no one could stop me from being with you, no matter if they tried. She slapped me in my face and left without a blessing, and I knew that I could not marry you that without her blessing...so I lied to you and told you straight to your face that she had given her consent." Beckett explained

"That explains the wedding invitation." Emily said distractively

"And you know the day of our wedding, how I was a little bit late and a bit shaky during the whole event?" Beckett asked

"I remember." Emily said

"I was getting sick to my stomach, be it from guilt or fear or possibly both. All I knew it was because I loved you and I knew you would never look at me the same way if you figured out that I lied to you." Beckett continued

"Cutler, I'm looking at you the same way I did the night that I found out your feelings for me. And I shall continue to always look at you in this way for many years to come." Emily said as she touched his face

"You are not upset?" Beckett asked

"No." Emily shook her head and hugged Beckett

Perfect place to stop the story. Rebecca is already expecting and Beckett has come clean with Emily. But you must realize, dear readers, this story is far from over...after all, we all know what happens when you are happy one moment and then...tragedy can strike at any second.


	15. Bad News and Bad Weather

One week went by quickly, the doctor told Rebecca that she had been pregnant for four weeks meaning that she indeed got pregnant on her wedding night, whether it was intentional or not both parents were extremely happy; although Norrington did seem to be a bit...paranoid. He always seemed to hover over her, wait on her hand and foot, and followed her every where she went (with the expection of the bathing room). One day, Rebecca and Norrington were sitting in the parlor due to the fact that it was raining; Rebecca could not run her errands. So she simply sat in her chair and read a book, with Norrington watching her every move.

"James..." Rebecca sighed and laid her book down

"Is something wrong?" Norrington asked immetidately

"Darling, I understand you are concern for me. But I have only been pregnant for only a month and I'm in perfect health, there is nothing for you to worry yourself over." Rebecca assured

"Becky, there could be tons of things that could possibly happen, most likely if you do anything that seems a bit...difficult for women to do. And of course if you fall or trip on the stairs, or take a simple carriage ride." Norrington explained

Rebecca stood up and went over to Norrington's chair, she knelt next to it and placed her hand on her husband's knee.

"You vowed that you would protect me at all costs, and you are doing a very fine job at protecting both me and our unborn child. How I only wish you would give yourself the credit that I feel is well disserved." Rebecca said softly

"It's only that...I always believe that our bedroom will be attacked in the middle of the night, or our bed burned to the stake...or have knives driven into our flesh. And our baby would be gone, as well as us...I cannot live it out twice and lose someone extra." Norrington stated nervously

Rebecca sighed again and hugged her husband and kissed his cheek

"But you won't, I promise." Rebecca whispered

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Norrington went to answer it, very surprised to see his fellow friend and comrade Lieutenant Elton Groves.

"Elton..." Norrington said in shock

"Pardon my Sunday visit, sir. But we have just recieved word that a pirate crew has plans to raid Port Royal, word also says they are hiding mid-atlantic." Groves explained

"So we must set sail." Norrington said in a sure voice

"Set sail? James must leave?" Rebecca asked as she joined Norrington at the door and took his arm.

"Good evening, Rebecca." Groves said as he tipped his hat.

"Good evening, Elton." Rebecca curtseyed

Rebecca saw how soak Groves was from the rain, she gestured for him to come inside and he did.

"Shall I take your coat?" Rebecca offered

"I can't stay for long...I was just telling your husband here that we need his services before the pirates once again return back to our city." Groves explained

"If they are off coast and well away from Port Royal, then why fight them?" Rebecca asked Groves, but her eyes were on her husband.

"Because we know for a fact that they killed fifty of our best men and sent their dead bodies back here as a warning to our citizens." Groves continued

"How awful...well, is there any chance of other forces? Men from the city, or perhaps sailors." Rebecca suggested

"They may know the seas, but they don't know how to fight pirates." Groves stated

"So you are Port Royal's only force?" Rebecca asked

"We are Port Royal's only hope." Groves corrected

Rebecca left Norrington's side and went to the back of the mansion

"I'm sorry, James. I had forgotten your wedding and-"

"It's all right, Elton. Safe travels." Norrington winced

Groves saluted and left the mansion, Norrington sighed and went to find Rebecca. He found her in the drawing room, looking out the window; just simply watching the raindrops drift off the windowpane.

"Would you rather I stay here?" Norrington asked

"More than anything." Rebecca said quietly

"Then I will." Norrington declared

"And leave our city in dire need?" Rebecca asked as she turned back to Norrington

"If needed." Norrington said simply

"James, you know you cannot abandon your job for my sake. You and I both know this very well. And yes, if I had it my way, you would never leave this house and you would stay in bed with me for hours to come. But life cannot happen the way that we want it, and we must accept it. Now I know you will fight, and I know you will, and I also know that you will come home safe and sound and we shall be all right." Rebecca explained, four tears ran down her face.

"I'll probably need to leave tomorrow, at the first light." Norrington stated as he wiped away Rebecca's tears

"Then I better make sure I pack your sack tonight before retreating to bed." Rebecca said with a slight smile, she kissed Norrington's cheek.

"I'll start right away." Rebecca said softly as she rushed from the drawing room.

At the Beckett mansion, Emily seemed to be a bit upset about being unable to go about town this day.

"Would you like some tea, Miss?" Yvette asked

"No thank you, Yvette. I'll have my tea when the master returns home." Emily stated

"Very good then, Miss." Yvette curtseyed and left Emily alone.

Beckett insisted on going hunting this morning, even though Emily warned him about the weather. But he was just as stubborn as he was handsome, and refused to listen to any warnings. Of course there were lots of dangers whilst performing activies during a spring storm.

Emily could suddenly hear horse hooves against the wet pavement, she smiled and ran to the door.

"Cutler, you are home early!" Emily cried with joy as she flung open the door

Suddenly, Emily saw a sight that was almost too unbearable. Her husband's horse had an empty saddle, and it's rider was collapsed on the wet ground unconcious.

"CUTLER!" Emily cried in horror

As you can see now, my dear readers, things are not as well as they were. Norrington must leave and now Beckett is near death, what shall happen to the sisters? What shall to their husbands?


	16. The Letter And The Sick

Rebecca had barely what people could call a good night's sleep, she tossed and turned countless times if not more. When she finally was able to sleep, she had a terrible nightmare that involved her husband's death as well as twelve dozen men. She then got up and splashed her face with cold water, and dozed back to sleep only several hours later. She slept pretty good for the rest of the night, when she woke up; Norrington was already gone, a sealed envelope was laid upon his pillow. Rebecca grabbed the letter quickly and dashed downstairs out the door, Norrington was already walking off with Groves and a few other men.

"James!" Rebecca cried, she ran up to her husband and hugged him.

"You should be in bed." Norrington noted

"And miss kissing you goodbye?" Rebecca asked through her tears

Norrington smiled and kissed Rebecca tenderly, she hugged him again.

"Be careful." Rebecca warned

"I will be." Norrington whispered

Rebecca nodded and kissed his cheek, as more tears ran down her face.

"I love you." Rebecca said in a soft voice, just barely above a whisper.

"I love you." Norrington repeated, he saw the letter in Rebecca's hand

"Read it once I leave. I had some things to say that could not come from my mouth." Norrington declared

"James, it's time to go." Groves stated

Norrington gave Rebecca another long kiss and then ran to catch up with Groves. Rebecca watched as her husband dissapeared into the early morning fog, she sighed and wiped her tears away. She returned inside and opened the envelope and took out two sheets of paper, she began to read it to herself but it almost seemed like Norrington was doing the reading.

_My dearest Becky,_

_I write this letter as I watch you sleep peacefully in our bed_

_and knowing that you and our child are safe and sound._

_I cannot say for sure how long I will be gone for nor can_

_I say I WILL come back alive and well. But you must_

_understand, my love that the men that are out fighting_

_while I sit here are dying one by one. And as bizarre_

_as this may seem, I believe the fault lies with me and_

_me alone. Had I not let Jack Sparrow escape the day_

_of his hanging, perhaps he would not of spread vicious_

_rumours about our city and our behavior towards piracy._

_Right now I can only picture what you are doing as you _

_read my letter. Crying, but only a bit, you are truly not_

_one for tearful goodbyes. Shaking, I can imagine you _

_are, for you have this anixety that I will NOT return home._

_Cursing, I could never imagine you doing that, even under_

_these circumstances which may actually call for an 'ass'_

_or 'damn.' Whatever you are doing, I am sure I should _

_stop imagining, cause either way it breaks my heart._

Rebecca switched to the second sheet of paper, it made her feel a bit better to read this letter. At least Norrington was expressing his feelings...

_Do you know what I will always love you about you Mrs. Norrington?_

_Your heart, because not only is it good it is also the only heart_

_that would allow me in. Growing up as a child, I only had three_

_friends; Groves, Nigel Maxwell, and Benjamin Carver. They_

_may have been my best fellows but when time came for _

_their weddings, they knew they had to give me up and I_

_was left alone. I would lie if I were to say that I did not _

_have a lonesome life, for I did. But the day I saw you,_

_my life became fuller than it had ever been. And even_

_though I will be on this ship with my friends and fellow_

_officers, I will once again return to my lonesome life._

_Every day, nay, every hour that I am away from you _

_has to be the worst feeling that I could ever feel. But_

_perhaps it will all be worth it if I return home safely and_

_find myself sitting by a warm parlor fire with you by my_

_side. I believe I must stop writing for my quill is dry _

_and the ink is out. But may I leave you with three words_

_as you seal this letter? I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Comadore James Albert Norrington_

Rebecca sat in the parlor in her small chair and held the letter close to her chest

"You will come back, I know you will." Rebecca whispered

And after assuring herself, Rebecca dozed off into a sleep. Now feeling in her heart, a newfound safety for her husband.

Back at the Beckett mansion, Beckett woke up dazingly; he looked and saw he was stripped down to his undershirt and breeches, his wig had been removed as well as his boots. He look and saw Emily by his side, preparing a hot compress for his head.

"What happened?" Beckett asked

"According to the doctor, you overdid your hunting trip and have managed to catch pneumonia. Perhaps next time you will listen to me about the weather unless you wish for history to repeat itself a second time." Emily explain with a smile

"When will I be we well?" Beckett asked in a weak voice

"He did say in a month or so you should be feeling well enough to ride and hunt once more. And in a week or so, you can continue to work from here and use our home as your private establishment." Emily stated as she placed the compress on her husband's forehead.

"I must've looked pretty silly laying in front of our gate completely unconcious." Beckett said with a slight roll of the eyes.

"You still looked as handsome as you did on our wedding." Emily chuckled

"You look like you've been crying. What's happened?" Beckett asked as he stroked Emily's cheek

"I had thought I lost you, Cutler. I had only thought I lost you!" Emily cried as she laid her head on her husband's chest

"Oh my dear, you know I would never die and leave you behind." Beckett said quietly as he kissed Emily's hair

"I know, I know." Emily whispered with a small smile, as a few tears ran down her face.

Well, my dear readers, the story is heading for a tragedy, and I believe we can all sense it as well. But what is to come? Death and ultimate betrayal and another event that will alter the course of the lives of couples...for good and forever.


	17. The Death And The Warrant

A week went by and Norrington had not returned yet, Rebecca was beginning to worry for he had not written to her in the past week. Perhaps something terrible had really happened, perhaps he was lost at sea, or perhaps he was even dead. Rebecca could not bare to think about this, she just tried to continue with her daily routine to get her mind off her husband's fate. She would wake up, eat her daily breakfast, take some time to read to herself in the parlor, retreat to the drawing room to sketch for awhile, eat her lunch, and then take a brief nap, bathe herself again, have her dinner, and go to sleep. But then one day, something upsetted this routine a great deal. As Rebecca sat in the parlor, she was reading her favorite novel Robinson Crusoe and was reading one of her favorite passages.

_Thus I lived mighty comfortably, my mind being entirely composed by the will of God, and throwing myself wholly_

_upon the disposal of His providence. This made my life better than sociable, for when I began to regret the want of conversation I would_

_ask myself, whether thus conversing mutually with my own thoughts, and (as I hope I may say) with even God Himself, by ejaculations, _

_was not better than the utmost enjoyment of human society?_

As Rebecca was about to read the next chapter, she heard a knock at the door. She gasped out of sheer joy and rushed to the door, she was about to thrust her arms around her husband but to her surprise, it was not her husband but Groves who was helping Benjamin Carver, who had a bleeding arm and was in quite a deal of pain.

"Mr.Carver! Mr.Groves!" Rebecca cried

"We've just returned home, Mrs.Norrington. The surgeon aboard the ship couldn't treat his arm due to the fact that he fell overboard, and the surgeon here is far too busy." Groves explained

"Come inside, get him up the stairs." Rebecca ordered

Groves nodded and helped Carver up the stairs and to another private bedchamber, Rebecca carefully tore open Carver's armsleeve only to reveal a pretty nasty cut.

"Elton, please fetch me a warm cloth to wash off the blood." Rebecca ordered

Groves ran to fetch a cloth and basin, Carver finally opened his eyes a little bit and looked to Rebecca.

"Where is James? I need to save James." Carver moaned

"Save James?" Rebecca asked

"Why didn't I save him..." Carver said half to himself as he let out another moan

Groves returned with the basin and the cloth, he took Carver's hand as Rebecca washed off the blood and tied the cloth around the wound.

"Elton..." Carver began

"You'll be all right, lad." Groves said softly

"Has he suffered from delrium?" Rebecca asked

"Well he's had a nasty fever and a bit of pain, but no delrium." Groves stated "Why did you ask?"

"He was just..talking about James." Rebecca said softly

"Benny, we'll be right outside." Groves whispered to Carver.

Carver nodded, Groves took Rebecca gently by the arm and led her into the hallway, he closed the door.

"Elton, what is going on?" Rebecca asked

"It was terrible, Miss. We were on the route to the Atlantic, when suddenly a hurricane struck! It sent most of the crew to the seas, and almost Mr.Carver who was rescued by your husband after his arm was impaled by a wooden stencil from previous wreckage which was blown onto our ship. He told me and Carver to get down below and keep our heads ducked, saying he would direct the ship back to shore. I argued for countless minutes, telling him that he couldn't do it on his own. He pushed me back down and locked us inside the cabin, obviously trying to protect what he hadn't lost already. We suddenly heard something fall, almost like a pole. When it was safe, James still hadn't let us out so I managed to budge the door open and there I saw it...the bowel of our ship completely destroyed by a fallen mast and your husband nowhere in sight. Nothing but this..."

Groves handed Rebecca a small ring, Norrington's wedding ring.

"I'm sorry, Mrs.Norrington but your husband is dead." Groves finished

Rebecca was speechless, her husband could not be dead. He simply couldn't! Rebecca felt a tear run down her face and placed the ring in her dress pocket, she looked back up to Groves.

"And why does Carver blame himself?" Rebecca asked

"Because he tried to save him, Miss. Despite his arm, he still tried to save the poor soul."Groves explained briefly

"The wound is cleansed, I fear you may need to take him to the surgeon tomorrow. You can both stay here until then." Rebecca said quietly.

"Thank you, Miss." Groves said in a whisper

Rebecca quietly walked downstairs as Groves returned to the bedchamber, he went back by Carver's bedside and took his hand.

"Did you tell her?" Carver asked

"I had no choice. God only knows what will happen to her now." Groves sighed

"James is at rest, right Elton?" Carver asked nervously

"He's at rest, Benjamin. I wish I could say the same for his wife." Groves said softly

Rebecca went to the drawing room, she picked up her sketch book and looked through her old sketches. Suddenly, one fell to the floor, she looked down and saw it was indeed the picture that she sketched of Norrington the day he asked to court her.

"James Norrington you...selfish fool." Rebecca sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.

Back at the Beckett mansion, Beckett was resting in bed when Emily came upstairs with some hot soup and a letter. She laid the soup down and handed the letter to Beckett.

"It's from Mr.Mercer." Emily stated

Beckett unfolded the letter and read it to himself, his face was blank. Emily seemed concerned

"What does it say, Cutler?" Emily asked eagerly

"It's over...I'm LORD Cutler Beckett, offically by the name of the King." Beckett said with a smile

"Darling, that's wonderful!" Emily cried as she hugged Beckett

"Does it say anything else?" Emily asked

"No...Nothing else." Beckett said as his eyes narrowed

"Are you sure..."

"There's NOTHING, Emily." Beckett said more firmly

Beckett tossed the letter into the water basin and kissed Emily nice and long, she smiled and continued to kiss him. What Emily didn't know was that the letter also contained a proposition to place not only the blacksmith William Turner and his fiance and Emily's best friend Elizabeth Swann under arrest and sentence them to death but also the now dead husband of her most beloved sister. But why did he toss it?

And now things do not look well from either side, as you can see Beckett is becoming more and more sinister by the day and now Rebecca's husband was dead. What was to become of her and her child? Norrington's child? And what about Emily? Would she discover her husband's motives? Hope..is the only thing we must bare, dear readers.


	18. Lose An Arm, Gain A lie

Rebecca fell asleep in the drawing room, clutching her sketch book. When she woke up, she had almost forogtten that she was widowed now and thought Norrington was laying beside her, and sadly he wasn't. She had done all her crying the night before and could not leak anymore tears for her beloved, no matter if she tried. She sighed deeply and rose to her feet, she walked up the stairs and into the private bedchamber where Groves was tending to a weak, but very alive Carver. Rebecca was surprised when she saw that Groves was feeding Carver some vegetable broth, and that he was actually eating some of it.

"You have made him some broth..." Rebecca said softly

"Oh Mrs.Norrington, you are awake. I'm sorry, but he seemed to be hungry and I did not wish to wake your servants." Groves apologized

"No, it's quite alright. He needs his energy...How is his arm?" Rebecca asked after a small beat

"The wound is mending, but I fear it may not be enough." Groves said remorsefully

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr.Carver." Rebecca said softly

"It's alright, Miss. I only wish I was at the depths, and not your husband. James was my only friend, you understand don't you?" Carver asked

Rebecca smiled and came into the room, she carefully removed the bandage and saw just how bad the wound had gotten over night. It was bleeding heavily and the fresh flesh that once looked as light as a peach, had now turned black and coal-like. Rebecca's uncle was a surgeon, so she was able to see amputations up close and personal and she knew firsthand that this arm had to come off and soon. Rebecca was not bound to let her husband's friend die if she had anything to do about it.

"Groves, there is a knife in the kitchen. Get me another cloth but be sure it is piping hot and...fetch me one of James' old belts." Rebecca ordered

"Miss, you cannot seriously believe that you are capable of removing Benjamin's arm. Not only are you a lady, but you are also in a very delicate conditon and-"

"I am aware, Elton. But you must take me for a damn fool if you believe that I shall ever let the most closest friend of my late husband be cut down dead and I not do anything about it." Rebecca snapped

"I'll go fetch the cloth." Groves said solemnly as he left the room

"I'm so scared..." Carver moaned

"Sssh...Just lie quiet." Rebecca whispered as she placed her hand on Carver's forehead.

"I'm not worthy.." Carver whispered half to himself

"Yes you are. My husband held the most highest respect for you, and if he were here he would most indfefintely perform this surgery himself if needed." Rebecca assured in a comforting whisper.

Groves returned holding a warm cloth, an old belt, and a kitchen knife. He reluctantly handed the belt to Rebecca who strapped it around Carver's arm to cut off his circulation, Carver took a deep breath and grasped onto Groves' hand, bracing himself for the pain that he knew that was coming. Rebecca raised a shaking hand and began to slice off Carver's left arm, the sound of crushing bones filled the air and the arouma of raw flesh surrounded the room; Rebecca tried to tolerate her nausea long enough to perform the prodcedure, while Carver simply quinched his eyes tight, bared down on the cloth in his mouth, and clutched Groves' hand. Suddenly, a loud THUD was heard and Carver could finally find his breathing returning to a regular pace; the surgery was over.

"You did very well, Mr.Carver." Rebecca said gently

Rebecca closed her eyes and covered her mouth and tossed the limb out into her old garden through the the bedchamber window, she sighed and dipped her hands in the basin to wash off some of the blood. She left the room.

"Try to sleep, all right?" Groves suggested as he went to find Rebecca.

Groves searched all over the house but could not find Rebecca anywhere, he finally found her alone in her bed and crying gently.

"I hope I have done you a good thing, darling." Rebecca sobbed over and over

Meanwhile at Beckett mansion, Emily suggested to the maids that they let Beckett rest outside in the sun while she drew his sheets. So one of the manservants in the mansion carried him outside and Emily began to clean his room.

"Can never keep his room clean, and yet the neatest man in the bedroom I have ever seen." Emily said to herself as she flipped the pillows.

Rebecca went to fetch the basin so she could pour some into it, but there she saw it. The same letter that Mercer wrote, she knew she shouldn't read her husband's private letters but yet she knew that he was most likely hiding something from her. She carefully removed the damped letter and tried to read what was left of it, and there she saw an interesting passage:

_There have been rumors that Mr.William Turner and his wealthy fiancee Miss Elizabeth Swann_

_daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann have been associating themselves with a certain pirate. _

_And to my ultimate regret I must you inform you that your first duty as Lord of our most reputated _

_city must put these traitors to their deaths or bare the pain of losing your own reputation as well_

_as your rank. Their wedding day is only two weeks and three days away, and I wish for you to_

_denounce them both before this time._

_Sign, _

_King George II_

"I must warn Elizabeth!" Emily cried out, she grabbed her shawl and snuck out of the house

Now, my dear readers, we can now tell that Rebecca shall get by with a bit of hope. But what about Emily? Can she possibly stay with the man who has sentenced her best friend to her grave as well as sister's husband who she is not even aware is already at the depths? And what about Rebecca's baby? Remember, readers, tragedy still has yet to happpen.


	19. False Hope And Fair Warning

Rebecca slept through half of the morning, when she woke up Groves was right by her side asleep in a chair.

"Aren't you suppose to being looking after Benjamin?" Rebecca asked

"Oh, he's been asleep since the procedure. I fear if I stay in there I would've woken him, besides you seemed to be a bit flushed while you rested and I figured it best if I stayed in here with you." Groves explained

"I'm more than alright, Elton. You go and watch over Mr.Carver." Rebecca said in a gentle voice.

"It's my fault you know." Groves said quietly, his eyes narrowed with a guilty grin

"James was only trying to protect you and Benjamin, you are his best friends. Had you stepped out of the cabin, you would of surely been killed..."

"And look who died instead!" Groves snapped, Rebecca looked a bit stunned.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I've no sleep for several days and I'm still in the mourning process, forgive me." Groves apologized

"Of course, I do. Actually, perhaps I need some company." Rebecca said with a small smile

Groves smiled and began twiddling with his fingers, Rebecca knew he was hiding something.

"All right, Elton. Not only are you my husband's friend but you are also my former suitor and I can very well tell when you are lying." Rebecca said curiously as she sat up in bed

"I left a small detail out of the death of your husband..." Groves began

"What?" Rebecca asked with a slight chuckle

"He had left with a message for me to deliever to you. He told me to tell you that he loved you more than anything in the world and to protect his child and each night to give her or him a kiss every night in his honor. I couldn't tell you this yesterday because you were grieving and I did not wish to upset you further." Groves explained

"Thank you, Elton." Rebecca said as she quickly wiped away a tear

"Oh, now I've upset you again!"

"No, you haven't. I'm just overjoyed to hear this message and nothing more, you have not sadden me or angered me in anyway possible." Rebecca declared

"ELTON!" Carver cried from the opposing bedchamber

"I'm on my way, lad!" Groves shouted as he began to leave the room

"Elton...When you managed to step outside, was there any blood on the deck?" Rebecca asked

"No...all we found was the broken mast and his wedding ring." Groves declared

"Thank you." Rebecca said in a soft mumur

"I need you, Elton!" Carver let out another cry

"I'm coming, Carver!" Elton said in a loud voice as he ran from the room

Rebecca pondered for awhile, it just did not seem logical. If Norrington had indeed been flung into the water or anything to that sort, there would've been a trace of blood or something more than just his wedding ring. Then she suddenly came up with a thought, perhaps Norrington was not dead! Perhaps he was just flung into the water and swam to shore but Elton and Carver did not bother to look due to the extent of Carver's injury or maybe they thought the ring was enough evidence to suggest his death. Oh, Rebecca was thinking too much into this! Norrington was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

At the Swann household, Elizabeth Swann went to the foyer door when she heard someone knocking. It was Emily who was panting and trying to catch her breath, when she finally did she threw her arms around Elizabeth.

"Thank heaven I am not too late!" Emily said

"Too late for what?" Elizabeth asked as she took Emily's shawl

"I was cleaning Cutler's room when I discovered a letter from the king himself ordering my husband to issue a death sentence for both you and Will for associating with Captain Jack Sparrow." Emily explained as fast as she could

"Emmy, calm down. Now how did the king find out about this?" Elizabeth asked calmly

"Through Mr.Mercer, I suppose. That is beside the point, the point is that the king wishes for my husband to arrest you and your fiancee on your wedding day and put you to death!" Emily cried

"Me and William will find our own ways out of this, but I am more worried about you." Elizabeth remarked

"What do you mean?" Emily asked

"Emily, you cannot deny that Mr.Beckett has lied to on more than one occasion and who knows what he will be capable of now that he has become a lord." Elizabeth declared

"Elizabeth, are you suggesting that my husband may very well hurt me?" Emily asked

"Not in the physical sense, but perhaps emotionally or mentally...he was always a bit self-conceited beforehand and his ego will just expand with his newest rank." Elizabeth warned

"It was a mistake coming here! You could drown for all I care. Despite your prejudice, Cutler will always love me and the reason why he didn't wish me to know was cause he knew I would want to save you which would endanger me. But why should I save someone who is just as blind as every other prejudice fool?" Emily enraged

Emily ran from the house and down the street, tears rolling down her face. Whether it was from regret or relief she did not know, but she did know one thing: Elizabeth was right and that hurt the most.

So my dear readers, the story continues to become a web of lies and mystery and new hope. Is Norrington alive or is Rebecca just imagining it? And what about Beckett? Would he actually hurt Emily when he has told her countless times that nothing would harm her? Beware readers, we are ontop of the hill, and tis a long way down.


	20. Hope And Murder

Rebecca had tons of pity carrying in her heart so she allowed both Carver and Groves to stay out for a few more days, at least until Carver was able to care for himself with the absence of his right arm. Groves taught him how to hold a sword, bathe himself, feed himself, and dress himself properly with only his left arm while Rebecca taught him how to read and write, carry heavy loads, play music, and comb out his hair. Between the two tutors; Carver's absence arm seemed to be of no mind. Even when they taught him all this (which took one week almost), he was still a bit feverish and not ready for travels. One day, Rebecca was keeping watch on him and reading him a story called "Don Quixote" during this time, Carver was both quiet and alert.

_At this point they came in sight of thirty or forty windmills that are on that plain. _

_"Fortune," said Don Quixote to his squire, as soon as he had seen them, "is arranging matters for us better than we could have hoped. Look there, friend Sancho Panza, where thirty or more monstrous giants rise up, all of whom I mean to engage in battle and slay, and with whose spoils we shall begin to make our fortunes. For this is righteous warfare, and it is God's good service to sweep so evil a breed from off the face of the earth." _

_"What giants?" said Sancho Panza. _

_"Those you see there," answered his master, "with the long arms, and some have them nearly two leagues long." _

_"Look, your worship,'' said Sancho. "What we see there are not giants but windmills, and what seem to be their arms are the vanes that turned by the wind make the millstone go." _

_"It is easy to see," replied Don Quixote, "that you are not used to this business of adventures. Those are giants, and if you are afraid, away with you out of here and betake yourself to prayer, while I engage them in fierce and unequal combat." _

_So saying, he gave the spur to his steed Rocinante, heedless of the cries his squire Sancho sent after him, warning him that most certainly they were windmills and not giants he was going to attack. He, however, was so positive they were giants that he neither heard the cries of Sancho, nor perceived, near as he was, what they were. _

_"Fly not, cowards and vile beings," he shouted, "for a single knight attacks you." _

_A slight breeze at this moment sprang up, and the great vanes began to move. _

_"Though ye flourish more arms than the giant Briareus, ye have to reckon with me!" exclaimed Don Quixote, when he saw this. _

_So saying, he commended himself with all his heart to his lady Dulcinea, imploring her to support him in such a peril. With lance braced and covered by his shield, he charged at Rocinante's fullest gallop and attacked the first mill that stood in front of him. But as he drove his lance-point into the sail, the wind whirled it around with such force that it shivered the lance to pieces. It swept away with it horse and rider, and they were sent rolling over the plain, in sad condition indeed. _

_Sancho hastened to his assistance as fast as the ass could go. When he came up and found Don Quixote unable to move, with such an impact had Rocinante fallen with him. _

_"God Bless me!," said Sancho, "did I not tell your worship to watch what you were doing, because they were only windmills? No one could have made any mistake about it unless he had something of the same kind in his head." _

_"Silence, friend Sancho," replied Don Quixote. "The fortunes of war more than any other are liable to frequent fluctuations. Moreover I think, and it is the truth, that the same sage Frestón who carried off my study and books, has turned these giants into mills in order to rob me of the glory of vanquishing them, such is the enmity he bears me. But in the end his wicked arts will avail but little against my good sword." _

_"God's will be done," said Sancho Panza, and helping him to rise got him again on Rocinante, whose shoulder was half dislocated. Then, discussing the adventure, they followed the road to Puerto Lápice, for there, said Don Quixote, they could not fail to find adventures in abundance and variety, as it was a well-traveled thoroughfare. For all that, he was much grieved at the loss of his lance, and said so to his squire. _

_"I remember having read," he added, "how a Spanish knight, Diego Pérez de Vargas by name, having broken his sword in battle, tore from an oak a ponderous bough or branch. With it he did such things that day, and pounded so many Moors, that he got the surname of Machuca and his descendants from that day forth are called Vargas y Machuca. I mention this because from the first oak I see I mean to tear a branch, large and stout. I am determined and resolved to do such deeds with it that you may deem yourself very fortunate in being found worthy to see them and be an eyewitness of things that will scarcely be believed." _

_"Be that as God wills," said Sancho, "I believe it all as your worship says it. But straighten yourself a little, for you seem to be leaning to one side, maybe from the shaking you got when you fell." _

_"That is the truth, said Don Quixote, "and if I make no complaint of the pain it is because knights-errant are not permitted to complain of any wound, even though their bowels be coming out through it." _

_"If so," said Sancho, "I have nothing to say. But God knows I would rather your worship complained when anything ailed you. For my part, I confess I must complain however small the ache may be, unless this rule about not complaining applies to the squires of knights-errant also." _

_Don Quixote could not help laughing at his squire's simplicity, and assured him he might complain whenever and however he chose, just as he liked. So far he had never read of anything to the contrary in the order of knighthood._

"It's quite amazing..." Carver said quietly

"What is?" Rebecca asked as she laid down the book down

"Even in his madness...Don Quixote may have just jousted with windmills but at least he had courage to face what he thought were giants. I simply got myself thrown overboard and a splinter in my arm, and yet a beaten old man can attempt to joust with the best of them." Carver mused

"The way I think of it, the good Lord choses whom he wishes to fight a battle and be it for a country or a simple jousting he knows that even when his best men do not fight that he gave them a special purpose in life." Rebecca stated

"That's a lovely statement, Mrs.Norrington." Carver said with a smile

"My father taught it to me, he was a cleric before turning nobleman and he always taught me that you do not have to be brave or strong or noble in order to be a terrific hero." Rebecca explained

"He sounds like a great man. But nonetheless, I do not believe I will ever be able to shake this horrid feeling of guilt." Carver said softly as he turned his head towards the window

"Of course you will. We shall all miss James, and it's going to bother us for awhile. Will this feeling of yours go away soon? I cannot say. Will it ever leave? Yes, I guartnee it will." Rebecca said in a calm tone, Carver still faced the window

"You know sometimes at supper, he could only talk about growing up alongside you and Elton. How much fun it was when you three were lads and ran around in each other's gardens just practicing swordplay with a couple of old twigs, and I believe he also said you were the youngest so most of the time he had no choice but to-"

"Carry me around on his back. He was always...so protective of me and I never understood why. I remember when my arm had just been impaled by the splinter, he ran over to me and took my hand. I was only half concious but then he said something that I understood." Carver remembered as he finally turned back to Rebecca

"What did he say?" Rebecca asked

"You will not die, I vow you will not die. Perhaps I will in your place, but you will survive this." Carver quoted

"And so you have. Believe me, you will get through your guilt and you will live a prosperous life with your spouse and undoubtdelly be a gentleman who bares good fortune and remembers his friend every day." Rebecca predicted

"You know something about his death puzzles me..."

"What is it, Benjamin?" Rebecca asked

"It's just that...We never heard a splash. Despite injuries, I've always had a keen ear and I would've managed to hear it if James fell into the water. I don't know, it's just wishful thinking." Carver groaned slightly in the middle of his explanation.

Rebecca thought about this, more and more evidence was pointing to the fact that Norrington could possibly be alive, but once again this young widow convinced herself it was only wishful thinking. She smiled gently and rose to her feet, she kissed Carver's forehead.

"Sleep well, Mr.Carver. I'll send Elton back in to watch over you." Rebecca whispered, she left the room.

Back at the Beckett manor, Emily was bathing in the tub as the maids came in and out pouring more hot water into the large bathing untensil. Emily suddenly a cold cloth press against her back and someone hop in the bath with her, she turned to see her husband sitting in the bath with her.

"You're still sick with pneumonia." Emily reminded with a smile

"Then perhaps a warm bath will do me a bit of good." Beckett said simply as he began to massage Emily's shoulders.

"I'm such a fool..." Emily suddenly said

"What do you mean?" Beckett asked as he kissed Emily's bare shoulder

"I...I figured out about the death warrants for Elizabeth and William and against your word I went to warn her and she insulted you when I had attempted to save her life. You have every reason to hate me, and for once I feel I disserve to be loathed after the way I acted only to have been hurt in return." Emily remarked

"I could never hate you, your my wife and your my treasure. And if any consolation, I was going to tell you about the warrants...I just never knew how." Beckett said softly

"I love Elizabeth almost as much as Becky but the things she said about you were horrendous. She is almost as prejudice as my family once was, and that is absolutely..unbearable to believe." Emily whispered

"Out of curiousity...How did she insult me?" Beckett asked

"She said that...One day your ego would inflate and drive you to hurt me either emotionally or mentally and she also called you selfish and uncaring." Emily said under her breath

"But you know I would never hurt you, right?" Beckett asked quietly

"Of course." Emily said after a small beat

The rest of their bathing session was a bit quiet after that brief conversation, afterwards Beckett just simply dressed himself and helped Emily into her morning gown, gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked downstairs. Emily grew concerned when he did not come upstairs for 10 minutes, so she went to see where he was. She found the front door open...

"No..." Emily said to herself as she ran outside

As you can tell, my fine readers, Emily knows where exactly her husband is going. Obviously to kill Elizabeth himself, Emily may take him for a caring type but if someone insults him than he is surely to solve the problem for himself. Will he kill Elizabeth? As for Rebecca, her mind says her beloved James is dead but heart is unsure of what to believe. Will these two lovers be reunited? Or is it bound for a path of false hope? As stated, lads and lassies, this story has yet to reach it's tragedy...


	21. Truth and Lies

Rebecca paced her room at least ten times, trying to get her mind to focus on the truth that Norrington was indeed dead. Yet there was evidence against this theory, including Carver's story when he said that he did not hear Norrington hit the water. She held her husband's letter in her hand as she paced, tapping it against her chest from time to time. She finally sat on the bed and let out a deep sigh, she was deeply confused and did not know what to believe. She suddenly heard a knock at the door, followed by a slight clash of thunder from the summer night storm, she went to her bedroom door and saw Groves standing there nervously.

"Elton, what's happened?" Rebecca asked

"It's Benjamin...his fever's gone up." Groves whispered.

Rebecca grabbed a lit candle, and wrapped herself in her nightrobe as the two wondered down the dark hallway. Groves quietly opened the bedroom door, the room was both dark and quiet with the expection of Carver letting out a slight mumur. Rebecca held the candle to Carver's face, his eyes were sore and red and he had this cold sweat beating down his brow, his shirt had been stripped off only to reveal a light blue chest.

"How long has he been like this?" Rebecca asked worryingly as she placed a cold cloth on Carver's forehead

"I don't know. I woke up and he was shaking, he had gone ice cold and then suddenly his eyes went sore and that was it." Groves briefly explained

"I...I remember." Carver whispered

"Benjamin, just sleep." Groves whispered

"I saw his face...I didn't do anything. Why...I laid there." Carver murmured in a feverish state.

"Whose face did you see?" Rebecca asked

"James...James..." Carver whispered

"James Norrington?" Rebecca asked to be sure, Carver could only nod

"I could only watch him...why didn't I save him? I saw him swimming...but I didn't save him." Carver moaned in between words

"Easy lad, easy." Groves said in a comforting tone as he took Carver's hand, Rebecca slowly backed out of the room

"I don't feel well at all, Elton." Carver said faintly

"Try to sleep. I'm going to find Mrs.Norrington, and then I'm finding you a surgeon." Groves explained as he placed another cloth on Carver, this time on his chest.

"I'll try." Carver coughed, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep

Groves kissed Carver's forehead and then raced from the room, he found Rebecca sitting at the top of the stairs wiping her eyes dry. Groves sat next to her and sighed, he took her hand.

"Mrs.Norrington, if I had any notion of what Benjamin had seen...I would've told you straightaway." Groves said sincerely

"He saw James drowning...How could he have forgotten that?" Rebecca asked

"Perhaps he had forgotten. He barely recongized me when we got back to Port Royal, he is just disoriented. Who knows? Maybe it's the fever that's done this." Groves remarked

"It can't be. Benjamin had told me prior to this terrible ordeal that he had a very keen ear and not once did he hear a single sound during your battle." Rebecca noted

"If there were any chance in hell that James was alive, I would not be here sitting on my ass." Groves said solemnly

"Elton, I did not mean to upset you so..." Rebecca said confusingly

"I must summon a surgeon. Carver needs it." Groves said in a low voice, he rose to his feet and dashed from the house

"Elton!" Rebecca cried, she raced after him grabbing him by the arm before he mounted his horse.

"Do you believe Carver?" Rebecca asked curiously

"...Yes. Above all, that's what I fear is true." Groves said as he mounted his horse

"Why would you fear it if Carver's story is true?" Rebecca asked

"Because...I have not seen my wife in several months. God forgive for being so foolish as to find him alone." Groves said half to himself and half to Rebecca.

"You wouldn't do that..."

"I would. I do not fear death." Groves said with a stone face

"Hurry with the surgeon." Rebecca mumbled

"Yah!" Groves kicked his horse in the sides and raced off into the stormy night

Meanwhile, Emily was sitting in the parlor and playing the piano or at least attempting it. She was anxious not only because thunder had this terrible tendency to frighten the young lady, but because Beckett had yet to return home. She suddenly heard the door open, she raced from the parlor and found Beckett standing at the doorway; a hood over his head and his body soaking wet. Emily smiled and hugged him, not ready to release him.

"Thank goodness you are home!" Emily sighed

"I had gotten caught in the storm. Why are you still awake? It's past supper." Beckett stated as he removed his cloak

"It is past yesterday. Where the bleating hell have you gone off to?" Emily asked

"I had a business meeting and I fear I left the foyer door open." Beckett said softly

"Thanks be praised for your safe return. Odd enough for a moment's time I thought you had set out to kill Elizabeth..." Emily said with a nervous smile

"Why would you even consider that?" Beckett asked, his back turned to his wife.

"I was only jesting, Cutler." Emily said suddenly

"Jesting..." Beckett repeated quietly

"Your cloak seems to be damped, and you must get yourself into bed. The sugeron reccomended that you rest, and you should follow his order." Emily said as she led Beckett to the stairs

"I love you." Beckett whispered as he kissed Emily's lips

"Go up to bed." Emily smiled

Beckett kissed Emily again and then wondered upstairs, Emily shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Beckett's robe so she could wash it out. There she saw it, a thick red blood stain soaking inside the cloak's fabric.

"Oh...Cutler." Emily said tearfully as she grasped the bloody cloak in her hands.

What does this mean? To be sure that Carver is telling the truth, and that Norrington is most likely alive. Yet, if he is...How far would Rebecca be willing to go to retrieve her husband? Also, how far is Emily willing to go before she see's who her husband truly is. Remember, tragedy comes late in life and when you least expect it.


	22. Bring Him Home And Come Clean

Rebecca stayed with Carver until the surgeon and Groves returned, he examined Carver and the diganosis was not good.

"You were right to amputate his arm, Mrs.Norrington but not even that can prevent this fever." The surgeon said sadly

"Is it from infection?" Rebecca asked

"Yes, but that may not be the main cause of this." The surgeon began

"Then what IS the cause of this?" Groves asked as he began to slip a shirt over Carver's body

"There could be a mound of possibilities. My first assumption would be...the lack of will." The surgeon went on

"You mean the will to live?" Rebecca asked to be sure

"Sometimes when one loses his or her will for life then they sink into a depression, and sometimes the root of depression can be deprived from many things. Broken heart, accident of the fatal kind, immoblization, or perhaps the death of someone close to him." The surgeon explained, at the last words both Groves and Rebecca looked at each other sadly

"W...would guilt also play a small part in any type of depression, doctor?" Groves asked solemnly whilst showing sadness in his tone

"It's quite possible. With the infection and his lost of will, I must say that Mr.Carver may not have much time. It would have to take form in the nature of a miracle, I wish I could offer more hope." The surgeon explained

"Not much time..." Groves repeated quietly, he got up and left the room

"Thank you, sir." Rebecca whispered, she got up and went to find a very upset Groves

"I cannot handle it anymore! If there is any chance that James is alive, I need to find him and quickly it may be the only way that Carver can survive. Whether he is or not, at least I'll have the feeling of trying to save Benjamin." Groves explained as he raced down the stairs, Rebecca quickly followed

"It's too dangerous, you cannot go alone." Rebecca remarked

"I have to...Our only hope is a dead man's survival. Goodbye Rebecca." Groves said softly and solemnly, he left the house

Rebecca cared for Groves, almost like a sister did for a brother and she could not think what would happen to him if he searched for her dead husband on the open seas by himself. Yet, her main priority was getting Carver through another night of pain, guilt, delrium and many other fatal symptoms. Rebecca went back upstairs and sent the surgeon away, she kissed Carver's forehead.

"Where is Elton?" Carver asked quietly

"He went to find James..." Rebecca whispered

"Is he alive?" Carver asked eagerly, or at least with what little energy he could

"I don't know. One must hope, one must pray." Rebecca said meekly

Carver fell asleep after hearing those words, Rebecca placed a cloth on his brow and then laid back in her chair; trying to find enough nerve to fall asleep herself. She had a terrific dream about Norrington, that he came back to her unharmed and alive and happy, but as they kissed Rebecca began to stir and realized it was only a dream...a dream she could only hope would come true.

Meanwhile at Beckett manor, a nude Emily laid under a blanket as a bare Beckett laid with his arm draped over her arm and breast area. He suddenly stirred and stroked her arm, and began to kiss it much to Emily's happiness and fear.

"You seem to be tense..." Beckett noted

"When I went to wash your cloak, I found it stained with blood." Emily said quietly

Beckett sighed and turned onto his back, as did Emily who slowly ran her fingertips up and down his bare chest she then proceeded to stroke his cheek.

"I don't expect anything but honesty." Emily remarked

Beckett sighed and used his elbow to elevate himself and turn onto his side in order to face his young wife, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Emmy, I was late for one reason and I feared to tell you because I did not wish to scare you. I was late because I had figured out that twelve men had also aided Jack Sparrow before his escape from Port Royal, and I chose to arrest them for this crime and to my ultimate shock they revealed themselves to be none other than...Pirates. I tried to get away, but they began to scorn me and threatened your life so I shot them all down and I assume the blood must've spattered onto my cloak." Beckett explained

"Cutler...How terrible." Emily gasped as she hugged her husband

"It was just good business, m'dear. Just good business." Beckett whispered in Emily's ear

"Business or not, you could have been killed!" Emily scolded

"Never." Beckett said as he kissed Emily

"You promise?" Emily asked in a breathless whisper

"Yes." Beckett vowed as he kissed Emly again

"There is simply one thing I do not understand." Emily said as she turned back onto her back

"What is that?" Beckett chuckled as he kissed Emily's shoulder

"I just always assumed that pirates would be raiding at that time of night. I suppose my knowledge is a bit rusty." Emily said with a shrug of the shoulders

"Try to sleep, Emily." Beckett said simply

Emily pulled the covers over her shoulders and fell asleep, Beckett dozed off shortly after. Emily felt better knowing her husband had come clean, but there was still a missing piece of the puzzle. How could one man take on a dozen pirates? I mean Beckett was strong and brave, but neither of those traits would hold up well against those many pirates. Would they? They had to. Beckett would not lie to Emily twice, he simply wouldn't not if he wished to stay marry to her. What about Rebecca? Was it possible that Groves would find her husband and bring him back to her? Or would he come up with nothing and leave Carver to die? Either way, the tragedy has yet to befall the Worthington sisters. Nothing good can from falsehood and false hope.


	23. Reunion and Broken Vows

Rebecca kept a vigil at Carver's bedside for two more nights, he was getting worse and worse every second and this terrifyed the young woman beyond existent. The eyes that were red and sore before, had turned an almost gray and dull like color. The hair that was once blonde and covered with sweat, had been completely moistened and turned almost white. You would think he was 200 and not 24 like he was, he looked to be on his deathbed. Rebecca knew Groves had to arrive soon or it would be too late for this brave young soul, perhaps it was already too late. Carver woke up for a moment, he turned to Rebecca and smiled gently.

"Such a brave lady...How can you even bare watching a man die?" Carver asked

"I feel what I am watching...is a man trying his best to hold on to what little hope he has left." Rebecca corrected

"The hope that I am holding onto is false. What if I dreamed it? What if I just sent another friend to his death? My wife died when the plague had hit, and James was the only one who could bring me back to reality. Who will bring me back now since James is dead and Elton might as well be?" Carver mused

Carver suddenly let out a violent cough, Rebecca quickly helped him sit up and allowed him to clear his airway. She laid him back down and grabbed an icicle so she could moisten his lips a little bit, afterwards she placed another cloth on his brow.

"When I realized that James was dead, I had thought it was a nightmare and I would wake up in a few brief hours. To my disbelief, it was not a nightmare and James was indeed dead. After grieving, I realized that he would only want one thing at this point...Your survival. Benjamin, whether he is alive or not I will promise you that I will help you get back to the state you were once in and Elton will be here to help one step of the way. " Rebecca explained

Suddenly, the two could hear a knock on the downstairs door. Rebecca turned to Carver who nodded his head.

"Go on, I can't move either way." Carver insisted

Rebecca stroked Carver's cheek and went downstairs to answer the door, there she saw Groves tattered and torn but wearing a smile. She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"You're alive! Oh, but look at you! Your clothes are torn to shreds, your lip is smothered in blood, your legs-"

"It's all right. I was at the docks trying to aid a man when guards came to take him, and I refused and I got in a bit of spruce." Groves explained

"I don't care what you say, Mr.Elton Groves! No man would be worth this beating." Rebecca cried

"Yes, he was." Groves said softly, he stepped out of the way to reveal a man.

"May I help you, sir?" Rebecca asked

The man wore a navy blue overcoat, musty breeches, and soggy boots. His face had untrimmed beard and had not been washed in at least several days, as for his hair; it probably hadn't been combed in a week's time. He had a little swagger in his footing, Rebecca could also pick up the stench of rum as he drew closer.

"Oh, Elton. How could you save a drunkard?" Rebecca complained to Groves

"A drunkard who was lost at sea, a drunkard who had thought he had lost his friends, his wife, and his unborn. A drunkard who never thought he would see his beloved again, and thought rum was the easiest way to numb his pain. A drunkard who has returned home...To see his wife." The stranger explained

"Come into the light." Rebecca ordered

The stranger stepped within the lantern's glow, Rebecca gasped when she saw his face up close and personal. She touched his cheek, he did not flinch only smiled gently and touched hers in return; she kept her gaze upon his before she finally realized..

"James?" Rebecca asked

"It's me." The stranger nodded

Rebecca gasped and kissed Norrington long and hard, five to six tears ran down her face all at once as he spun her off the ground as their lips continued to seal against each other. When their kiss had ended, Rebecca gave him a brief hug and a gentle caress on the cheek. Groves could only watch on with a weak, but joyful look.

"I had thought you for dead." Rebecca choked out

"I promised that I would not leave you behind, and I will be sure to hold it out." Norrington said simply

"I just don't understand. Why would they try to arrest you?" Rebecca asked

"That doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I am here, and you are well and happy. You are happy that I am here?" Norrington asked to be sure

"I am not happy...I am elated beyond anyone's comparsion." Rebecca smiled as she touched Norrington's face

"Where is Benjamin? Elton told me about him and I feared I would not return in time-"

"He's upstairs." Rebecca stated, Norrington smiled and kissed her again and then ran upstairs

"Elton...I could never thank you enough for what you have done." Rebecca said meekly

"No need for thanks, I am just as grateful as you are and probably twice as much on Carver's account." Groves said with a chuckle

"Come inside, so I can treat your cuts." Rebecca ordered and Groves obeyed

Groves was sat down in the parlor, Rebecca quickly grabbed a cloth and a basin. She dipped the cloth in some nice hot water and began to wash the blood off of Groves' cuts, starting with his brow.

"I can only imagine what your reunion with my husband must've been like." Rebecca said with a smile as she pressed the cloth against Groves' upper brow

"Would you call me a fool if I said I was crying? I found him in a escape boat, and we must've embraced for several minutes before we realized we were standing in opposing boats. In the middle of the hugs and sobbing whatnot, he asked about you and once I told him you were alive and well he almost fainted dead away. Then I told him about Benjamin, and his expression changed...He had gone pale as a sheet and his legs were numbed, he was terrified for him. As we rowed back, I noticed he was holding something in a small sack but when I asked what he had he said it was nothing and I shouldn't bother with it." Groves explained

"Now I can assure you that it was nothing. Probably just some gold that he found while trying to make his way back home, he would never keep secrets from us." Rebecca assured as she finished cleaning Groves

Rebecca placed the basin and cloth on the mantle and then went upstairs to talk with Norrington, only to find him in Carver's bedchamber and holding onto his friend.

"I had thought you were dead, I had thought you were dead." Carver sobbed

"It's all right...I'm here now. Benjamin, can you keep a secret?" Norrington asked after he had calmed his friend

"Of course, you can trust me with anything." Carver assured as he laid back on his pillow

Norrington swallowed a lump in his throat and clutched onto Carver's hand, but he was clearly not in pain clearly he was frightened.

"I had found the heart of Davy Jones and I gave it to Lord Beckett, in exchange for my ranking." Norrington said shamefully

"Ranking?" Carver repeated

"I could not tell Rebecca, but Beckett had found out about my aiding Jack Sparrow and he stripped me of my naval rank but this was sometime when me and her were engaged and she would not love a simple nobleman, so I had to keep it a secret. The only reason why I went on the voyage in the first place was to prove my worth to the other officers so I could recieve a rank and then come clean with Becky, but what with everything that had happened. But now things can change, Beckett gave me the name of Admiral Norrington and I could join his army and Rebecca will never have to know what had happened. Benjamin, you must promise that you won't breathe a word of this?" Norrington stated and ordered

"I promise, I'm only glad you are still standing on your own two feet." Carver said with a sincere smile

"I'll be here all night, if needed." Norrington said quietly

Rebecca, who had heard the whole conversation at the doorway, could not believe her ears and raced off to bed in a complete state of shock by her husband's behavior. He had never kept a secret, and to actually know that he had been keeping one since their engagement was too much for her to handle. Yet, in the midst of this shock, it really didn't matter. What DID matter was that Norrington was alive and he would always be with her.

Late at night, Emily began wandering around the mansion when she came to the ballroom. Although she was only dressed in her nightgown and bare feet, she began waltzing by herself when she suddenly found herself dancing in the arms of Beckett.

"You look lovely, Mrs.Worthington." Beckett complemented with a smile

"I remember the night you asked to court me." Emily laughed

"The beginnig of a dream." Beckett sighed as he twirled Emily

"Cutler, can you promise me something?" Emily asked as she drew closer to her husband

"Anything your heart desires." Beckett said simply

The couple ended their waltz, Emily kissed him and placed her hand on his shoulders.

"Promise me that you will always be honest from this night and onward." Emily ordered

"No more lies, I promise." Beckett whispered, Emily smiled and hugged him unaware his fingers had been crossed.

And so, my dear readers, Norrington has returned to Rebecca but not without a cost. Will Rebecca be angry with him once she confronts him with his secret? What about poor Emily? How long will it take her to realize that she lives with a liar? Remember, when one miracle happens a tragedy seemingly strikes.


	24. Vows Of Deceit

Norrington spent the night in Carver's bedchamber, when he woke up he bathed himself and shaved his face clean and dressed back into his ordinary clothing. He met Rebecca in the dining hall where she was having her breakfast, he gave her a kiss and sat down next to her.

"How is Mr.Carver?" Rebecca asked

"Sleeping peacefully, I don't wish for anyone to disturb him for the time being. He needs his rest, I've decided to stay another night for his sake." Norrington explained

"Is he more trustworthy than I?" Rebecca asked quietly

"Becky, how can you say that? I trust you with my every breath." Norrington said sincerely

"I overheard your conversation with Benjamin the other night." Rebecca said simply

Norrington sighed and took Rebecca's hand, she quickly released it.

"I was scared for you, if I told you that I had found the heart of Davy Jones you would of thought me mad and tried to discover the truth and that would of surely lead to your death. I will admit that witholding the truth about my rank, was wrong and selfish at once. I only assumed that if you had known you would no longer find me suitable and arrange for an annulment, and it was wrong and I regret it." Norrington explained

"What I found completely tolerable was always locked inside here." Rebecca said as she placed her over Norrington's chest

"You would've loved me if I was a simple nobleman?" Norrington asked

"Even more so." Rebecca smiled as she placed a kiss on Norrington's cheek

Norrington and Rebecca looked at each other, face to face. Norrington smiled as he caressed the temple of Rebecca's right cheek.

"Those eyes...They never left my mind all through the voyage, and through my...adventerous journey, all I could think about was seeing your face." Norrington declared

"Even if it's plain?" Rebecca asked, her eyes narrowed

"Who said it was?" Norrington asked as he lifted Rebecca's chin

Rebecca and Norrington kissed once more, when they were suddenly cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. Groves came into the dining hall and quickly removed his hat, he took his seat at the table.

"Is something wrong, Elton?" Norrington sighed as he faced Groves

"It's just that I believe that me and Benjamin have overstayed our welcome...I would be more than able to move him to my manor." Groves insisted

"He's too weak for travels, it wouldn't be safe to move him anywhere else." Rebecca said simply

"Besides, you have most defintely not imposed in any manner. We have enjoyed holding both you and Benny in our house for as long as we have, and we will continue to do so until he feels well enough to return to his home." Norrington explained

"I've tried...I've tried to keep him alive for so long. If he dies...It will be on my head." Groves said in a meek voice, before finally breaking down in tears.

Rebecca rose from the table and went over to Groves, she knelt down in front of him and he hugged her as he continued to cry.

"He's like my brother, if he dies...I don't know how I could live with this damn guilt." Groves sobbed

"It's all right, it's all right. You just need some rest." Rebecca whispered

"I'm going to tend to Benjamin." Norrington suddenly said, he left the dining area.

Norrington went upstairs and to Carver's bedchamber, he was still sleeping soundly when Norrington shook him by the shoulder.

"James, what's wrong?" Carver asked weakly

"Nothing. I don't think..." Norrington said reluctantly

"You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh." Carver vowed

"Do you believe Elton and Rebecca are attracted to one another?" Norrington asked

"James, how can you even ask yourself such a ridiculous question?" Carver asked with a slight smile

"I've been away for quite awhile." Norrington noted

"Yes, long enough for your wife and your best friend to fall madly in love and leave you with nothing." Carver said sarcastically

"I feel like I've gone mad. My mind is so full of worries and doubts, that I have the urge to cut my own heart out." Norrington mused

"The way I see it..." Carver struggled to sit up in bed, Norrington allowed him to his own arm as a handle bar as he finally settled his back on the pillow "You are only weary from your journey and must tell Rebecca how you feel. Now, I know that she loves you more than anything because whilst you were gone she could speak of nothing else. Groves was about the same way, only I feel it was for my sake because my depression was deprived from my guilt. James, she loves you...I do not doubt that." Carver explained

Norrington smirked and took Carver's hand, giving it a small squeeze as he grabbed a chair and placed it at his bedside, Carver swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What is it, Benjamin?" Norrington asked worryingly

"I just fear what is to come...If you placed the heart of Davy Jones, in Beckett's hands. He has this lust for power, and if it's not controlled...He could destroy the world." Carver whispered

"I would NEVER let that happen. I know what I've done, and I will be responsible if anything happens to you, to Becky, to the world...Just trust me." Norrington assured

"Of course." Carver winced

Later in the morning, Rebecca was sitting in the parlor and doing a bit of sewing when Norrington joined her and hugged her shoulders and pecked her cheek.

"I'm never leaving you, never again." Norrington vowed

At Beckett's office, Beckett held the small sack in his hand and tossed it around playfully. Mr.Mercer just looked on annoyingly when they were both startled by Emily's sudden entrance, Beckett quickly hid the sack in his desk drawer. Emily curtseyed for Mr.Mercer and then ran up to Beckett and kissed him.

"Cutler, it's simply wonderful! James has returned from his voyage and he's unharmed! Becky is simply overjoyed to have him back, as am I seeing as though he is in my brother-in-law." Emily cried

"I thought you would be at home at this hour." Beckett said nervously

"Oh, I recieved the letter only moments ago and I had to tell you the news. What are you doing here anyway?" Emily asked

"Just preparing for a new order of business is all. Now, I want you to do me a small favor." Beckett began

"Name it." Emily said with a sly smile as she stole a small kiss

Beckett reached behind his desk and opened the drawer and dropped the sack in Emily's hand, she looked to him reluctantly.

"It's my share of the profits that I've collected for today. Will you take it back to the manor?" Beckett requested

"Of course." Emily nodded

"Go on." Beckett kissed Emily long and hard

"Gooday Mr.Mercer." Emily curtseyed for Mercer and then left the office

"My Lord, it seems a bit...drastic to get your wife involved in this delicate situation." Mercer advised

"This situation is not delicate, Mr.Mercer. It's only fragile." Beckett smirked

So, my dear readers, Norrington has vowed to stay with Rebecca and all seems well. Or is all really well? Will Beckett destroy Norrington and Rebecca now that he has the power to do anything? What about Emily? When will she realize she is caught in a game of deceit and danger. Tragedy has yet to befall our young lovers.


	25. Heart Of Renewal

Rebecca and Norrington fell asleep in the parlor together, they woke up when they heard someone coming downstairs only to be surprised when Carver showed up at the bottom of the stairs. He collasped forward, Norrington ran to his side followed by Rebecca.

"He tried to kill me...He tried to kill me." Carver gasped for air

"Who tried to kill you?" Rebecca asked

"Mr.Mercer...He wanted information about James, and I refused to tell him anything." Carver could not finish, he began coughing up blood

"All right, I'm going to get you back upstairs." Norrington said as he literally lifted Carver and carried him back to his bedchamber

Rebecca quietly followed her husband as he carried Carver up the stairs and placed him back in bed, covering him with a warm blanket and wiping his face clean of the blood. Rebecca saw that Mercer had broken the bedroom window, shards of glass were covering the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mrs.Norington. I meant to get them up, but my legs felt a bit numbed and-"

"It's all right, we're just glad he didn't kill you." Rebecca smiled

"Kill me? I may be weak, but I can still lift a sword pass my neck, even further if I had an extra limb." Carver stated

"Did you hurt him?" Norrington asked

"I grabbed my sword and probably slashed his arm, but that was the extent. You needn't worry, he only had a noose and tried effortsely to strangle me until dawn. I'm a fighter, aren't I?" Carver said quietly

"Always have been." Norrington said in a small whisper

Carver laid back and fell asleep, Norrington sighed and went over to Rebecca and led her into the hallway, quietly closing the door behind him.

"How could he have done this? Mr.Mercer may be considered intolerable, but he would never kill anyone. Not unless he was ordered to do so, and the only person who is able to give him such orders is..." Rebecca began

"Cutler Beckett." Norrington finished

"Cutler? James, you cannot believe that he would try to even send someone else to kill the best friend of his very own relative...It's proposterous, not to mention clearly manical. Mr.Beckett is a dozen of unmentionable names, but an assasian is hardly in that league." Rebecca explained

"Believe me, darling. He would." Norrington said in a deadpan tone of voice.

"If he did send Mr.Mercer, if he is capable of performing this...James, my sister is in his house! She sleeps next to him, she kisses his lips, she repeats words of sentiment in the ear of this man! The same man who had lied to her during their brief engagement and only last night sent a madman in here to do away with Mr.Carver! She can no longer stay married to Mr.Beckett if there is even the slighest chance that he could have her killed." Rebecca cried hysterically

Norrington held Rebecca close to his chest, allowing her to sob into his overcoat for a few minutes before she finally regained her self-control.

"This decision is hers...In a few moment's time, she will see her husband's error but until then we cannot intervene." Norrington said softly

"I know that me and Emily will always share differences, but if she is killed...Who will I have?" Rebecca asked

"Me...You'll always have me." Norrington said sincerely as he kissed Rebecca

"You promise never to leave me again?" Rebecca asked

"Come to the room." Norrington said as he led Rebecca to the bedroom.

Norrington sat Rebecca down on the bed, he sat with her. He reached into his pocket and took out a beautiful conch shell, Rebecca laughed and held it to her ear.

"I found it when I was leaving the beach, it was a rare find...Just like you. Can you hear the ocean?" Norrington asked

"Quite a bit." Rebecca grinned

"Then you'll always have me even when I am away. Becky, I cannot promise you that I will be here every day of our lives...but I can promise you that I will be in your heart, and that's the safest place for both myself and our love." Norrington explained

"I understand." Rebecca nodded and kissed her husband "I only wish Emily would come to her senses."

Back at Beckett manor, Emily was getting ready to run errands in the town when she realized that her purse was empty.

"Yvette!" Emily called out

Yvette ran into the room and curtseyed, she was carrying a tray in one hand and seemed to be a bit out of breath.

"Yes, miss?" Yvette asked

"Can you bring me the master's money compartment?" Emily asked

"Right away, Miss!" Yvette curtseyed and dashed off

Emily went to her mirror and began to powder her cheeks and breast area, when she suddenly heard a ghastly scream from downstairs. She literally dropped her compartment of powder to the floor, spilling most of it onto the chestnut wood. She rushed downstairs and to Beckett's study where she found Yvette in a frozen stated with her hand clasped over her mouth and the tray on the ground.

"Yvette, what's wong?" Emily asked

"I saw something...In the money compartment." Yvette struggled to speak

Emily slowly approached the money compartment, she opened the small box and let out a slight scream when she saw an actual heart in the place of the money, she slammed the box close quickly and hid the compartment away. Emily went back over to Yvette and touched her arms, trying to get her to face her.

"Yvette, I want you to forget what you saw. I'll ask the master about this when he returns home, do not worry." Emily said solemnly, Yvette left the room.

"Cutler...What are you doing?" Emily asked herself quietly

So, my dear readers, Carver's life once again hangs in balance due to Mercer's attempt at murder but on the bright side our two lovers have renewed their love. Yet what about the youngest Worthington girl? What will she do now that she knows her husband is still keeping secrets? Will Emily finally leave him? What tragedy has yet to fall upon our couples' shoulders?


	26. Some Truth

Norrington refused to leave Carver's bedside after his conversation with Rebecca, although she told him he would be all right and needed his rest but Norrington was far past paranoid to leave his side. She agreeded that it would be better if Carver had a bodyguard, Norrington told Groves to watch over Rebecca. Rebecca was taking a brief nap when she could hear the sound of thunder clash and a door pound, Rebecca saw Groves had fallen asleep while keeping watch on her, she smiled and rose out of bed to answer the door. She hesistated, in fear it would be someone from Beckett's army or worse.

"Who is calling?" Rebecca asked from her side of the door.

"It's Emily!" Emily called out from her side of the door

Rebecca quickly unlatched the door and saw Emily standing at the doorway, drenched to bone and looking quite confused. Rebecca gently grabbed her by the arm and forced her inside, Emily was almost in tears.

"Emily, why have you come here in this weather?" Rebecca asked as she closed the door

"I didn't know who else I could go to. Mother and Father would never believe what I have witnessed and in truth I cannot believe it myself." Emily sobbed

Rebecca hugged Emily and then led her into the parlor and removed her boots, stockings, and shawl. She draped a warm blanket over her and began to pour some hot water into a small basin, she placed Emily's frozen feet inside the basin as she sat down next to her younger sister.

"Tell me what's happened." Rebecca said in a soft voice

"Betrayal amongst others. Secrets, I suppose...How could I be so blind?" Emily said distractively

"Does this involve your husband?" Rebecca asked

"How could you have known what I never suspected?" Emily asked in a meek voice

"When one is in love, one may not suspect their spouse of such betrayal. Then I am assuming you have seen the heart?" Rebecca asked

"I just don't understand...Why is he keeping a heart?" Emily asked confusingly

"You mean to say that he hasn't told his reasons?" Rebecca asked, Emily nodded her head.

"I wish to tell you myself, but I believe you should hear the words arise from his lips and not mine." Rebecca stated

"I cannot go back! If I told him what I knew, if he finds out then he..."

"He may not love you as he did." Rebecca finished

"Is it wrong to admit that I still love him?" Emily asked

"Not at all, you knew from the moment that you saw Mr.Beckett that you wished to be his wife and I know that he is in love with you." Rebecca said softly

"How can he love me and hide so many things from me?" Emily asked innocently

"Cutler Beckett is very difficult to understand, his motives are treacherous and sometimes fatal...Yet, I've also learned that every human being is capable of love." Rebecca said with a smile

"Fatal? What do you mean by fatal?" Emily asked

Rebecca hauled Emily to her feet and lead her upstairs, she quietly opened the door to Carver's bedchamber. Norrington was sitting on his bed, holding Carver's weak hand in his grasp as the young man rested peacefully, Emily finally saw it...Bright red marks circled around Carver's neck, Emily gasped in horror.

"Had it not been for what little strength he had...Benjamin would've die." Rebecca whispered

Emily took off running, Rebecca chased after her younger sister and followed into her the morning rain. It was too late, Emily had already mounted her horse and sped off through the gates of Norrington mansion.

Back at Beckett manor, Beckett was having his afternoon tea when Emily came into the manor and sped towards him and began to attack him. Beckett finally got a hold on his hysterical wife, and sat her down in a chair.

"Emmy, what's possessed you?" Beckett asked

"Do you have any notion what you've done? I found a heart inside the money compartment, an actual beating heart! I went to Rebecca while still in a form of hysteria and then I saw more damage that you have brought upon those all around you...You tried to kill Benjamin Carver! One of the most, if not, THE most innocent human being I have ever had a great fortune to know. I just want to know WHY you did these tragic things?! No matter what comes along, I will always love you. Just tell me the truth." Emily outraged

"The heart that you saw in the money compartment...was the heart of none other than Davy Jones. Your sister's husband was the one who brought it here, and as for Mr.Carver...I sent Mr.Mercer to do away with him because Mr.Norrington had told him what he had done. I must say, you should be more concerned about your sister's life..." Beckett explained

"Why should I be concerned about Becky's life?" Emily asked

"It what was Mr.Norrington did...He only brought the heart to Port Royal, endangering thousands of lives, just to recieve a naval rank. He then held me at gunpoint and forced me to sign the papers which would give him such a position, he had gone completely mad!" Beckett fibbed

"Why did you not have him arrested if this is true?" Emily asked

"He threatened Rebecca's life, I know I may not show it but I love Rebecca like a sister and it would be entirely unbearable if she died at my hands." Beckett stated

"Of course it would." Emily hugged Beckett "Then what do you plan to do about him? Rebecca is in a delicate condition and I would not want to lose both the baby and my sister." Emily said sincerely

"I will find a way to deal with him, in the meanwhile...Can you forgive me?" Beckett asked innocently

"Of course I can." Emilly kissed Beckett

So Beckett has finally come clean, or at least he has confessed. Yet, what trouble lies ahead for Norrington and Rebecca due to Beckett's lie? Will Norrington be hauled away to jail? What about Emily? Will she figure out the "whole truth" before the lives of her loved ones are ruined? As someone once said "Life's tragedy is that we get old too soon, and wise too late."


	27. The Leave Of The Setup

Four weeks went by, Rebecca was growing tired and sick like after taking care of Carver for so long. Norrington and Groves decided to give Rebecca a break, they did all of the household chores (with the servants help) and tended to Carver. Between his naval duties and keeping vigil at Carver's bedside, Norrington hardly had any time for his loving Becky. Norrington found Rebecca on the balcony, he sighed and joined her.

"Are you angry with me?" Norrington asked

"Of course not. If anything I am relieved, I feel I disserved a bit of a rest." Rebecca smiled

"It is well disserved." Norrington kissed Rebecca

"You seem a bit restless yourself." Rebecca noted

"Benjamin had suffered a few bad cases of delrium, did quite a bit of vomitting and had a spell of chills. On a bright side? His fever has gone down a bit and he should be on a well road to a remarkable recovery." Norrington explained

"Is Groves with him now?" Rebecca asked

"Yes, he is." Norrington groaned and sat down on the balcony railing, Rebecca sat on his knee.

"If ever there was a time that you needed rest, this is the moment." Rebecca insisted

"Rest? If I ever needed a definition for that certain word, this would be the precise time to announce it. No sleep for five weeks, countless nights of worrying that I will lose my wife and friends at any moment." Norrington mused

"You musn't worry, and you must be aware that you cannot care for everyone. You must care for yourself at least for awhile. Go take a long rest, me and Groves will make and do for a few hours." Rebecca explained

Norrington nodded and dragged his feet inside and up to bed, Rebecca couldn't help but giggle at her husband's exhaustion. Only moments later, Groves came out onto the balcony.

"Elton!" Rebecca was startled by Groves' sudden appearance

"Sorry, Mrs.Norrington. I didn't mean to startle you." Groves apologized

"It's quite all right." Rebecca saw Groves was gripping onto a letter "Is there a problem in your household?" Rebecca asked

"No, this seems to be a...notice informing me that Lord Beckett wishes for me to move into his quarters." Groves explained

"Elton, you cannot seriously be considering moving into the same house where that monster resides!" Rebecca remarked

"I am under his orders, this is not my fault." Groves said solemnly

"I know, I'm sorry. When do you have to leave?" Rebecca asked

"Tomorrow morning, before dawn." Groves stated

"Have you told James?" Rebecca asked

"Becky, how can I tell the man who I love like my brother that I am under orders to dine with an enemy?" Groves asked Rebecca

"It won't be easy, but he will understand." Rebecca assured

Groves smiled and nodded in agreement, he touched Rebecca's shoulder and then returned inside. Rebecca could only imagine what guilt that Groves was feeling, not only would he be leaving the comfort of his friend but he would also be betraying his best friend emotionally. Yet, she also knew that Groves was well handled and would deal with this in the best way possible.

The next morning, both of the Norringtons and Groves stepped outside when the moon was setting and the sun was still at rest. Groves grabbed his horse by the reins and then faced the young couple, he slipped on his riding gloves and hat as he prepared to say his goodbyes.

"Mrs.Norrington." Groves kissed Rebecca on the cheek "Thank you for hospitaltity." Groves said sincerely

"You are always welcomed, Elton." Rebecca whispered

Groves turned to Norrington, he was terrified that Norrington wouldn't wish to say goodbye to him. Norrington wrapped his hand around Groves neck and pulled him into a hug.

"Am I forgiven?" Groves mumbled into Norrington's coat

"There is nothing to forgive." Norrington said in a soft voice

Groves and Norrington finally stopped hugging, Groves mounted onto his horse and rode away. Norrington drew Rebecca close, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"He'll be all right, he would never fall under the influence of Beckett." Rebecca assured

"That is exactly what worries me." Norrington sighed

"Emily will look over him. In the meanwhile, me and you finally have our privacy granted." Rebecca noted

"What about Benjamin?" Norrington asked

"Let the servants see to him. We must be allowed at least several minutes alone." Rebecca suggested as she kissed Norrington

"Why not ten?" Norrington suggested, Rebecca couldn't help but laugh as they both retreated indoors.

Back at Beckett manor, a naked Emily was laying on her stomach covered with a sheet as she read a book quietly to herself. Beckett came into the room and crawled onto the bed with her, and kissed her from hide to shoulder.

"Cutler, you should be in your study." Emly suggested

"I only wish for a few moments." Beckett said simply

"Elton will be here soon." Emily stated

"Do you know where Mr.Groves has been staying prior to this day?" Beckett asked

"Oh, he's been staying with Becky and James." Emily said as she turned to another page

"How...convinent." Beckett said to himself

"You should get the servants ready, I want him to have a warm welcome." Emily suggested

"I suppose he should." Beckett said solemnly

Beckett placed a final kiss on Emily's bare shoulder and got out of the bed, he left the room quietly and retreated to his study. He removed a pistol from his desk drawer and hid it under his overcoat.

"Such a young man...Hopefully has common sense." Beckett mumbled

So, my dear readers, our story progresses. Rebecca and Norrington could not love each other more than they do now, but how will they feel if Norrington is suddenly filled with guilt if Groves is killed by Beckett? What about Emily? Can she save Groves' life or will these couples be doomed forever? As life goes on, a tragedy develops.


	28. When Least Expected

Rebecca and Norrington spent the few moments that they had together, in their bedroom. Rebecca ran her fingers down his bare chest, Norrington stopped her before she reached under the blanket and took her hand in his own. Rebecca snuggled close to him and kissed his right nipple, Norrington titled her chin up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What is wrong darling?" Rebecca asked

"I wish I could remove my anixety for Groves, but I cannot. I have this...feeling. This feeling that he'll be hurt and just like Benjamin I will end up causing him more pain by not saving him." Norrington explained

"As I recall, you DID save Benjamin. You must also believe me when I say that Mr.Groves will NEVER need saving, he is a well capable being and can sense danger even from afar." Rebecca assured

"I know, I should trust him a bit more than I already do but Becky...Can you always trust Emily?" Norrington asked

"Yes, even though I believe some of her decisions have been foolish I will always trust her. James, this isn't about trust...This is about fear. I can look into your eyes and I know without a moment's doubt that you are beyond frightened." Rebecca remarked

"There is something I never told you about the night that my parents and sister died. Elton was to stay for the night because his dear mother had taken ill with The Plague, and he was coming upstairs while my parents and myself struggled to find a way into the bedchamber to save Georgiana. He said that he knew how to get around things and he could easily take down a pirate, so we allowed him to go in. It only took the door to open and a gun to fire before I saw Elton laying on the ground, with a bullet in his jaw." Norrington explained

"Oh, James..."

"He promised me after that he would be careful of his surroundings and he has up until this evening...Rebecca if he dies, the blood would be on my hands." Norrington said softly

"Dear, you cannot expect to protect a grown man or anyone for that matter. You are a human being, and everything but invulnerable. Everyone can be immune to common things:a small cold, common sense, romance, even pain if they believed hard enough. Yet nobody can move moutains, or walk on water, or even go through walls. You can try, but it would never work." Rebecca explained

"Where would I be if I did not have you?" Norrington asked with a smile

"Mmm..Probably be standing on watch as straight as a toy soldier." Rebecca joked

"How are you feeling?" Norrington asked

"A little tired but otherwise I feel just fine." Rebecca whispered, she was never one to complain

"Oh I've been incredibly selfish, I have been neglecting you this whole time and bothering you with my misfortunes." Norrington castigated himself

"You haven't been a bother. You have only been paralyzing yourself with worries and terrible memories." Rebecca stated

Rebecca sat up and rose from the bed, she draped the bedcover over her nude body and gave her husband a long kiss.

"Why don't you go tend to Benjamin, and I'll get dressed." Rebecca suggested

"All right." Norrington whispered

Back at Beckett manor, Emily was sitting by the fireplace when she heard a knock at the door. She rushed to answer it and saw a sadden Groves standing at the doorway, Emily could only smile selflessly and give him a small embrace.

"It was very difficult to leave them." Groves said meekly

"I know." Emily said simply

"Come...Show me your abode." Groves said as brightly as he could, he took Emily's arm

"I will do no such thing until you notify me on my sister's condition as well as Mr.Carver's health." Emily chuckled

"Rebecca is well and staying strong for everyone in the household and Mr.Carver...His fate is only in God's hands now." Groves stated

"It must have been painful to leave his side." Emily said sadly

"Very." Groves winced

"I'm ever so sure that Cutler is doing this for the greater good. How about I help you get settled and then boil some tea." Emily suggested

"Tea would be lovely." Groves smiled, only a bit.

So, my dear readers, Norrington has finally been able to cleanse his fears but will they be rekindled if the Beckett's hospitatlity takes a horrible turn for Mr.Groves? What about Emily? If she were to witness her husband's true intentions? A great quote that I use in my lifetime: "Tragedy falls upon the greatest of those who are least expecting it."


	29. The Tragedy Begins

Rebecca went into the kitchen to cook a meal for Carver, despite her pregnancy she still loved to do her regular hobbies. Besides, none of the other servants had no knowledge as how to prepare vegetable broth. Rebecca was taught by her grandmother when she was only twelve. Rebecca suddenly felt a pain in her side, she clutched her stomach for a brief moment. Unforunately, in the process: she had managed to accidentally drop a plate to the floor. Norrington who was upstairs tending to Carver, heard the crash, and grew a bit worried.

"What do you suppose that was?" Norrington asked

"It sounded like something fell to the floor...A dish probably." Carver stated

"Becky..." Norrington began

"Go, I'll be fine." Carver insisted

Norrington smiled and left the room to investigate the sound, he went to the kitchen and saw Rebecca dubbed over in pain on the floor as she tried to clean up the the broken plate. Norrington went to her side and helped her off the floor.

"I'm sorry, James. I just felt a bit weak and knocked the plate off the ledge of the table."Rebecca said meekly

"Never mind the plate. When I first arrived here I found you on the floor hunched over in pain...Where does it hurt?" Norrington asked

"It's just my stomach." Rebecca insisted

"Even so, I'm getting you up to bed." Norrington declared as he helped Rebecca to her feet

"Everything is fine." Rebecca insisted again

Norrington wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist and draped her arm around his shoulder, they both began to make their way upstairs when Rebecca realized she could not go any further and fell to the floor in pain. Norrington knelt helplessly beside her, not knowing how to react until he saw something that trailed on the floor...He left her side for a moment and went to investigate the substance only to discover it was indeed...

"Blood..." Norrington said quietly

"James!" Rebecca called out, Norrington went back to his wife's side

"I'm here." Norrington whispered

"I cannot lose our baby." Rebecca moaned

Norrington ran his hand through his Rebecca's hair and hushed her with a gentle puck of the lips, he took her hand in his own and squeezed it. Carver, who had heard Rebecca's cries of pain, managed to get himself out of bed and went to the top of the staircase.

"Benjamin, go back to bed!" Norrington ordered

"Is she all right?" Carver asked

"Just have one of the servants fetch the surgeon." Norrington ordered as calmly as he could

Carver raced back to his bedroom and slipped on his breeches, boots and undershirt. He stumbled down the stairs and out the doorway, Norrington raced after him and grabbed him before he could mount up.

"Benjamin, I told you to fetch a servant to fetch the surgeon. You cannot ride!" Norrington cried

"You have done everything for me, this is the only way I can repay is by saving the life of your wife and child." Carver said solemnly, Norrington turned him lose.

"This is a matter of urgency. Go." Norrington commanded

Carver mounted up with some assistance by Norrington and powered away from the mansion, Norrington returned inside and knelt at Rebecca's head.

"We have come too far to lose anything now, darling, We won't lose anything." Norrington vowed

Norrington could only hope and pray that Carver had enough strength to find the surgeon, Rebecca's life was in his hands.

Back at Beckett manor, Beckett was in his study when Groves came walking by.

"Mr.Groves, may I speak with you?" Beckett asked

Groves nodded and entered the study, closing the doors behind him. Beckett stood to his face and began to pace around his study before he finally went by the window, Groves stood straight but his thumbs contiously went over one another.

"Do you find my wife to be admirable company?" Beckett asked

"Pleasurable company, sir. She is a good woman." Groves stated with a small smile

"Attractive?" Beckett asked

"I'm sorry, sir. Could you repeat your question?" Groves requested

"Do you find my wife attractive?" Beckett asked as he slowly turned to Groves

"I have known Emily since she was a small child, I have always found her to be quite lovely." Groves stated

"Speaking in a bit of pedophilic manner, aren't you, Mr.Groves?" Beckett asked

"No, sir. I was only stating that I was aquainted with her in my past, and I feel forunate to have remained friends with her for so long." Groves stammered

"Your friendship with Emily should not even exist, after all she was not the Worthington sister that you courted when you had hit seven of ten." Beckett smirked

"I am quite aware that I courted Rebecca in my youth, and I have remained a loyal friend to all of the Worthington family." Groves stated with a shrug of the shoulders

"Only a few more questions and then you have my permission to leave." Beckett began

"Of course, sir." Groves said quietly

"When you were courting Rebecca...Did you ever glance at Emily?" Beckett asked

"A bit, but my attention was on Rebecca whom I was openly courting at that particular time." Groves stated

"Did you even once feel tempted to race your hand down her bare breasts and lay your lips upon each perfect nipple?" Beckett asked

"N-No sir." Groves stammered

"Do you find her more suitable company than your less than pleasurable Amelia?" Beckett asked

"I DID NOT ENTER YOUR STUDY TO BE PLACED UNDER INTEGRATION, SIR!" Groves shouted

"Have I said anything about an integration?" Beckett asked coyly

Groves stormed out of the study, Beckett took out his pistol and fired at a glass jar and shattered his target.

"Mark my words, Groves. You will not set one foot near my Emily." Beckett said with a stone cold face

And so, dear readers, as of this moment. Four lives are highly at stake. Rebecca may lose both her life and the life of her unborn child, Carver may die from riding, and poor defenseless Groves may be sent to an early grave at the hands of a jealous husband. Will anyone survive? Can the tragedy befall at any moment?


	30. Risk Of Betrayal

Norrington got Rebecca up to their bedchamber and stayed by her side until he heard a carriage outside followed by a horse's gallop, he rushed to the window and saw the carriage of the surgeon as well as Carver slumped over on his horse.

"I'll be damned." Norrington muttered

Norrington bolted from the room and ran outside to meet the surgeon and Carver, who almost fell straight off his horse only to be caught by Norrington.

"Doctor, she's upstairs. Take fragile care of her!" Norrington warned as he helped Carver off the horse

The surgeon rushed inside and up the stairs, Norrington helped Carver inside and to the parlor sofa. He opened his undershirt to reveal Carver's blue-like chest, he placed his hand over his chest to find his heart was only beating every 50 seconds.

"Benjamin, you will never know how grateful I am that you are alive." Norrington said quietly

"I tried to get here sooner." Carver wheezed

"You got here in five minutes time. You could not have arrived any sooner without sending yourself to a grave." Norrington stated

"Is Rebecca all right?" Carver asked

"I don't know." Norrington began "Benny...If I lose her or the baby. I'll go mad." Norrington whispered

"You won't lose either. I promise." Carver vowed

Norrington chuckled nervously and rested his hand on Carver's knee, he regained some of his compsure and turned to his friend

"You get some rest." Norrington ordered "Try to catch your breath." He got up and left his spot at Carver's side

Norrington went upstairs just as the surgeon was stepping out of the bedchamber, Norrington could feel his hands quivering as the surgeon stared at him with a certain look of concern written on his face.

"Is she all right? Is the baby all right?" Norrington asked

"Mr.Norrington, by the time that I had reached your household...Your wife had begun the early stages of what is called premature labor." The surgeon stated

"Do you mean to say that she was beginning the signs of an early birth?" Norrington asked to be sure, the surgeon only nodded.

"I have given her some magnesium sulfate, which should prevent her uterine contractions from progressing any further." The surgeon stated

"If it does not halt...What treament is left?" Norrington asked

"I fear to say that there is no other treatment. The only option possible would be an abortion." The surgeon said simply

"May I see her?" Norrington asked

"Of course..." Norrington was about to open the door "But Mr.Norrington...Tell your wife that she must stay in bed until she reaches full term. It was the damned stress that had done this to her." The surgeon declared as he powered away

Norrrington went into the bedchamber and closed the door behind him, locking it to prevent an interruption. Rebecca was resting peacefully, dressed in her white gown with her hair fallen past her shoulders and her eyes closed with a small smile on her face. Norrington finally realized that his Rebecca was much like a fragile doll, so beautiful but so easy to break.

"Becky..." Norrington said gently as he stroked Rebecca's cheek

Rebecca suddenly began to stir, she smiled when she saw Norrington was at her side. He smiled back and took her hand, giving it a very light kiss.

"How long was I asleep?" Rebecca asked

"Not for long.Only several minutes." Norrington stated

"You look so scared." Rebecca said in a weak voice as she stroked Norrington's cheek

"I have a right to be. When I saw you laying on that floor in pain, I just felt so helpless. I felt that if I lost my family in one blink of an eye...I would drive a sword through the core of my heart!" Norrington said solemnly

"I'm all right..." Rebecca suddenly paused, her face suddenly turned concerned "The baby?" Rebecca asked

"The baby's fine. However...The surgeon did request that you lay in bed until you reach your term." Norrington stated

"My 'term' is not for another 29 weeks." Rebecca complained

"It is for the sake of our unborn child." Norrington remarked

"Then for that reason alone...I'll stay in bed." Rebeca winced

Norrington smiled and kissed Rebecca, she turned her head to the door.

"Is Benjamin all right?" Rebecca asked

"He's a bit short of breath, but otherwise he is perfect." Norrington smiled

"We owe everything to him." Rebecca stated, Norrington nodded in agreement

Norrington planted a kiss on Rebecca's forehead and lips

"Get some rest." Norrington ordered as he left the room

"James!" Rebecca called, Norrington turned to her

"What,darling?" Norrington asked

"I love you." Rebecca said meekly

Norrington blew her a kiss and then left the room, locking the door behind him once more. He did not have the heart to tell his precious Becky that their baby was at high risk, how could he? The less stress, the better.

Back at Beckett manor, Emily wandered into the ballroom where Groves was standing. She chuckled and approached him.

"You know my birthday when I turned 14? It was celebrated here. You were still courting Becky at this time..." Emily remarked

"I do remember. I asked if I could share a dance with the birthday girl, and you so boldly accepted it despite my lack of proper footing." Groves chuckled

"What dance did we share that night?" Emily asked

"A waltz." Groves noted

"Yes, it was. You took my hand and we danced a country waltz for hours to come. We had almost forgotten we were the only ones left." Emily cried

"That was also the night I met my Amelia." Groves voice softened

"How is Amelia?" Emily asked

"She has been taken ill with pneumonia but the surgeon has given good word on her condition." Groves explained

"I'm sorry. I've been so selfish, not thinking about you." Emily apologized

"No need to apologize." Groves said as he looked down on the floor

"You know I can't seem to remember. Didn't we almost share a kiss that same night?" Emily asked in an unsure tone

"Perhaps...I stood in the middle of the floor and then I took you outside and we began to talk about Rebecca and then we...leaned a bit closer and then closer." As Groves explained he found himself getting closer to Emily's face

"And then you thanked me for the dance." Emily said faintly

As the four lips were about to press, Emily pushed Groves away and raced from the ballroom. What neither of them had known is that Beckett had saw the whole thing.

So, my fellow readers. Rebecca and the baby are at risk if Rebecca continues with her hard labor. What about Groves and Emily? Is it possible that Emily could be in love with two men? What about Beckett? What will he do after he saw his wife betray him? Tragedy will come, and people will fall.


	31. Time For A Feel Of Confession

Nine weeks went by, Rebecca was not enjoying laying in bed all the time. She was, however, very grateful to learn that the baby was going to be perfect if only she could be placed on bedrest until the ending of her pregnancy. She placed her hand over her stomach and looked down, letting out a small sigh.

"My dear, you may not have made your entrance into this world quite yet but I should inform you that you have already managed to become the center of everyone's attention. You were thought to be dead for awhile and gave all of us quite a scare. Now, I know you are much too young to understand your first order but this one is very important. I need you to stay alive for me, I need to keep you with us." Rebecca explained to her unborn child

"Well said..." A voice said at the doorway, Rebecca turned to see Norrington

"Darling, I told you to stay with Benjmain. He needs you now more than ever." Rebecca insisted

"Quite the contrary. Benjamin is sleeping and I asked five of the servants to keep a very close vigil on him while I...stay with my lovely wife." Norrington said as gave Rebecca a kiss

"How are you feeling?" Norrington asked

"A little tired but otherwise I feel well enough." Rebecca stated

"How about I give you a rousing spongebath." Norrington suggested as he nibbled on Rebecca's neck

"Sounds lovely." Rebecca giggled

Norrington nodded and aided Rebecca in stripping off her clothes, she used her arm to shield her bare breasts from her husband. He grabbed a sponge and basin and began to scrub Rebecca's bare body, she let out a relaxing sigh and began to relax.

"You feel so tense." Norrington said worryingly

"I'm always so scared that I'll wake up and our child will be declared stillborn." Rebecca mused

"Our child will be born healthy and just as wonderful as it's perfect mother." Norrington assured

"If I were to even be considered perfect, I wouldn't be allowed to lay in bed while the servants tend to poor Mr.Carver." Rebecca castigated herself

"It is better than losing our child." Norrington remarked

Rebecca saw jolted a bit, almost like she had been startled by something. Rebecca broke a smile and began laughing, she turned to Norrington.

"Our child wishes to say hello." Rebecca said slyly

"Are you sure?" Norrington asked

"I'm more than certain." Rebecca nodded eagerly

Rebecca lead Norrington's hand to her swollen stomach and placed his hand at the center of abdomen, they waited a while before Norrington could actually feel something press lightly against his hand. Almost like a butterfly trying to flutter it's wings inside a cocoon. Norrington was a bit taken back, but he was nonetheless ecstatic to feel his child for the very first time.

"That's our child..." Norrington gasped

"A very active one at that." Rebecca giggled

"I cannot believe in five months that I am going to be the father of a baby boy." Norrington stated, Rebecca gave him a look of uncertainity.

"OR girl." Norrington finished

Norrington removed his hand slowly and continued to bathe Rebecca with only a sponge and cold water.

"Are we certain that it's not a boy?" Norrington asked, Rebecca could only chuckle

Back at Beckett manor, Emily was brushing her hair when she saw Groves at the doorway. Emily gasped

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Groves apologized

"It's all right. Please come in." Emily beckoned

Groves came into the room and sat down on the bed, nervously strumming his fingers against his knee. Emily smiled and joined him.

"You have always confided in me, Elton." Emily remarked

Groves sighed, Emily noticed that he had a tear running down his cheek.

"She's dead." Groves sobbed

"Amelia...Oh Elton." Emily said meekly, she wrapped her arm around Groves. He dug his face into Emily's chest

"How did it happen?" Emily asked after consoling Groves

"October 12th of 1620." Groves stated

"1620? Elton...That was last year." Emily said confusingly

Groves nodded and sniveled a little bit before raising his head

"I tried countless times to tell someone, the fact was that I was in a complete state of denial for about several months. When I finally realized she was dead, I did not wish for attention to be drawn to me so I kept it secret." Groves confessed

"Elton, why did you choose to tell me?" Emily asked

"Your husband is alot of things...but he was right about something. I am in love with you Mrs.Beckett. God knows I have tried and tried to deny it but it is nearly impossible, and I cannot withdraw my feelings for a moment longer. You can scorn me, spit in my face, and cast me out of your life forever and the matter of the truth is that I would never blame you. Before I take any action, I want you to tell me how you feel." Groves explained

Emily shook her head and caressed Groves' cheek, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Elton...I take your flattery in the most sincere way but I do not return your affections. I am deeply in love with my husband and the only thing I wish to share with you is a friendship and nothing more." Emily explained

"I understand...I'll leave first thing tomorrow." Groves declared

"No, you cannot leave. We opened our doors to you and we will not close them. You are staying here." Emily insisted

Groves bowed to the waist and stepped out of the room. Emily felt bad for hurting Groves but she was not in love with him, and she would never be. Despite that Beckett had kept horrible secrets from Emily, she was so deeply in love with him.

So, my dear readers, we now have renewed hope regarding the safety of the Norrington child. While we still fear for Mr.Groves, what will happen if Emily tells Beckett what Groves had told her? Will he take it calmly? Or will he continue his devious plan against the young lieutenant? What about Rebecca and the baby? Just because there was a slight movement, there is no assurance that it will last. Tragedy will come, I assure, tragedy will come.


	32. Fatal

Another several weeks went by, Rebecca was expected to deliver sometime next month. She hated gaining weight, but she loved the fact that her child was very active. It was a sure sign that it was going to be born healthy. She did take notice that Norrington was overworking himself, caring for three people but neglecting his own needs. Both Carver and Rebecca insisted that he take a rest, but he did not listen. Norrington was placing a hot compress on Carver's chest, when he suddenly began to look faint.

"James...Haven't you slept?" Carver asked

"Not recently, but I don't need you to worry about me." Norrington yawned

"You look positively faint." Carver said worryingly

"I'm fine." Norrington assured

"James, I have been telling you for the past few weeks that I am able to care for myself. Go take a rest, please." Carver insisted

"No." Norrington shook his head

"Well, have you eaten?" Carver asked

"I drunk some wine this morning, to keep me on my feet." Norrington said wearingly

"Hand me that paper." Carver ordered, Norrington handed him a slip of paper.

"The quill." Carver snapped his fingers, Norrington handed him the quill.

Carver placed the sheet on his dinner tray and used it as a flat surface to jot down his thoughts, Norrington tried to observe him.

"What are you doing?" Norrington asked

"I am sending for Groves so he can come and at least place some common sense into your head since I have obviously failed! Then, I will write to Mrs.Worthington telling her to come care for Becky seeing as she is close to her delivery and then I will try to drag myself out of this damned bed and regain mobility!" Carver explained

"Benjamin...You can't do this." Norrington said simply

"You are on the verge of collaspe, James Norrington! Both me and Rebecca have tried to get you to lay down even for a possible second, and you have refused. If we can't convince you, then maybe Elton can." Carver said solemnly

"Do it." Norrington said hopelessly "Just don't expect me to listen."

Carver winced and continued to write the letters, Norrington got up and left the room to check on Rebecca right before he collasped to the ground in a dead faint. Carver quickly rose from bed and stumbled towards Norrington's side, he turned him onto his back.

"James!" Carver called out, there was no response

"Benjamin, is everything all right?" Rebecca asked from her bedchamber

"Just fine." Carver replied, he got a good grip on Norrington's overcoat and dragged him to his private bedchamber and draped him over the bed.

"Sleep, James. Just sleep." Carver whispered

Carver knew Norrington was only sleeping, but at the back of his mind he knew that exhaustion could be fatal...

Later that night at Beckett manor, Groves was having dinner with the Becketts. It was all silent and still, Groves watched enviously as Beckett intentionally whispered some suggestive into Emily's ear and was even more upset when she giggled upon hearing it.

"I believe I must retire for the night." Groves stated as he rose to his feet.

Groves bowed to the waist and stormed out of the dining room, Emily wanted to pursue him but remained in her seat. Groves was heading through the living area's foyer, when he heard a knock at the door. He knew it was considered below class to answer the door, but at this point in the evening he really didn't matter. He answered the door and saw one of Norrington's manservants standing there, frozen like a statue and absolutely petrified.

"John? What is it? Is it Rebecca?" Groves asked, he was handed a letter

"It's the Master, he's collasped. It's just exhaustion but Mr.Carver wished for me to deliver this on the behalf of Mr.Norrington." The manservant said nervously

Groves nodded and read the letter to himself, he shook his head in dismay and grabbed his cloak off the rack.

"Take me there." Groves sighed

"I'll go ready the carriage." The manservant said simply

The manservant left the house, Groves was about to step outside to help him when suddenly a hand slammed the door close. Groves saw Beckett standing behind him, with a pistol clutched in his hand.

"Mr.Beckett, why do you have your pistol?" Groves asked

"Why do you wish to leave my house?" Beckett asked

"I just recieved a notice that Mr.Norrington has been taken ill and that I need to see him." Groves briefly explained

"Or is it because you wish to cleanse your guilty concious?" Beckett chuckled

"My conscious is clear, sir." Groves stated

"How can it be after you gave into temptations?" Beckett asked furiously

"I don't understand..."

"I saw you and Emily in the ballroom, your faces pressed against one another's. It is really a pity, Mr.Groves...You would've been a fine man." Beckett said solemnly

"Sir, I regret my actions. I ask for your forgiveness and I sincerely hope you will accept my apology but that is the least of my concerns because of this moment one of my closest friends is laying in bed and needs my aid." Groves remarked

"I did warn you, Mr.Groves." Beckett held his pistol to Groves

"Cutler, NO!!" Emily screamed

BAM! BAM!

Who was shot? Was it Groves? Was it Emily? Did Beckett turn the gun on himself to end his jealous misery? Oh, dear readers, what is to become of Norrington if he refues to care for himself? What if someone dies? What if it is Emily? How will Rebecca react in her delicate condition? The tragedy is seeping and will continue it's fatal price...


	33. Shot To Sleep

Norrington finally woke up, Carver was sitting in a chair at his bedside. He greeted him with a warm smile as Norrington struggled to talk.

"Don't bother to even speak, James. You're far too tired." Carver said gently

"What happened?" Norrington asked

"Oh, you took a nasty fall and I got you into bed. The surgeon says you will have to rest for a few days." Carver explained

"Becky..." Norrington struggled to talk

"She's fine." Carver smiled

"You..."

"I'm well, James. I have always been well and you have just been so anxious and so scared to see it for yourself. Now I am still weak but I am defintely strong enough to care for my friend until the surgeon gives me further instruction." Carver declared

"Did you send for Elton?" Norrington asked

"Yes, I did." Carver nodded

"Benjamin, how could've this happened? How could I be one of the strongest men and now I find myself pitiful and weak as a newborn babe?" Norrington asked

"I don't know, James. I blame myself partially because I have taken advantage of you and Becky, and I feel selfish. The other reason is probably because you have been so blinded by your love for Rebecca that you have forgotten yourself. That is understandable, and always will be." Carver explained

"You realize that Elton may not be able to talk sense into me?" Norrington asked

"He can do more than I can, I assure you of that. He has known you a bit longer and knows your heart just as well as Becky does." Carver said solemnly

"Just let me check on her." Norrington tried to get out of bed, Carver touched his shoulder and pushed him down as gently as he could

"At ease, James, at ease." Carver said in a gentle voice

"Can you promise that you will look after her?" Norrington asked

"As long as you rest." Carver ordered

Norrington nodded and fell back asleep, Carver covered him with a blanket and then got up to check on Rebecca. She seemed nervous for her husband, Carver nodded and went to her side as Rebecca breathed a sight of relief

"At least he is sleeping." Rebecca said with a small smile

"You should be doing that yourself." Carver suggested

"Oh, I can't sleep until I know James is all right." Rebecca said nervously

"He's fine." Carver assured

"You're standing." Rebecca laughed

"Proud of it." Carver said with a smirk

"Oh Benjamin, I am terribly sorry if we have been keeping you here for too long." Rebecca apologized

"I have enjoyed my stay." Carver chuckled

"I suppose you wish to return home now." Rebecca thought

"Quite the contrary. I am going to stay and help you both until your baby is born and James can at least stand without fainting." Carver joked

"I only wish Elton will come, he's the only one I know that can get James to eat anything nowadays." Rebecca sighed

"I am sure he and Jonathan are well on their way." Carver said hopefully

Back at Beckett manor, Groves picked himself up off the ground holding his palm to his bleeding forehead. He had taken a bullet to the head, and was in quite a deal of pain. His vision was blurry and his head was spinning, he had never known what it felt like to get shot but now he had experienced it firsthand. The Norrington's manservant ran to catch him, he succeeded and laid him on the ground.

"Get me to the mansion, and quickly." Groves moaned

The manservant quickly tossed an unconcious Groves over his shoulder and tossed him into the carriage, he drove off at the speed of lightning. Emily was in shock as was Beckett who dropped his pistol to the ground in horror.

"Why, Cutler? Why?" Emily asked

"I thought he was taking you away from me." Beckett said quietly

"If you had given him the chance to explain perhaps you would've realized that he had notified me last night of his intentions to leave before even recieving the notice!" Emily cried

"He's a liar! He disserves to die a traitor's death! Perhaps more or less...The death of a bastard." Beckett yelled

Emily suddenly slapped Beckett clear across the face

"Bite your tongue, Cutler." Emily remarked before she left the room

So, my dear readers, what is to become of Groves? What is to become of Emily and Beckett? Will she leave him now? Will Beckett cut to drastic measures after being hit by his own wife? What about Rebecca and the baby? Who is about to meet their death?


	34. The Challenge

Carver was growing a bit weary after caring for both of the Norringtons all day, but he felt good knowing he was helping them. He suddenly heard the front door slam open, he rushed to the foyer and found the manservant carrying Groves inside.

"Jonathan, what happened?" Carver asked as he ran to Groves

"He's been shot, sir. Once to the head, he claims it's a graze but even I can tell the difference." The manservant explained

"Get him into the parlor, find something to stop the bleeding!" Carver ordered

The manservant moved Groves into the parlor and laid him on the couch, he quickly tore a large piece off a blanket and tied it around Groves' head. Groves woke up after awhile, Carver raced to his side.

"Hang on, Elton. Hang on." Carver whispered quietly

"Is James all right?" Groves asked

"He's asleep, I'll tell him you're here." Carver said but just as he was getting up he felt something stay his hand

Carver saw Groves was clutching onto his hand, he remembered how much pain he was in prior to his amputation and how Groves was there for him. Now HE needed him, and Carver was happy to help him through any kind of pain.

"You never told me that this is what this pain feels like." Groves stifled

"Almost like everytime you breathe, you feel as if a knife has run into you. Believe me when I say that it will pass on it's own timing." Carver assured

"Promise not to let go." Groves groaned

"I promise." Carver vowed

Carver saw that Groves was right, it was only a graze but he had every right to be in pain. There was only one thing Carver needed to know...

"Elton...Who did this to you?" Carver asked.

"It was Beckett." Groves moaned.

"Are you sure?" Carver asked, Groves could only nod.

"Just get some rest." Carver whispered

"Promise to stay with me?" Groves asked

"I have to check on Rebecca and James..." Groves began to stand on his feet

"Take me to him." Groves insisted

"Elton, you can barely stand." Carver remarked

"I came for him and I'll STAND for him." Groves snapped

Carver quickly grabbed one of Norrington's canes and helped Groves off the couch, leaning him against the cane.

"A bit dizzy..." Groves said in a faint voice

"Can you make it upstairs?" Carver asked

"Just be a good lad and give me your arm." Groves said softly

Carver moved to the right side of Groves and allowed him to link his arm into his as he struggled to stand and walk. They made it to Norrington's bedchamer, Groves nodded and shooed Carver away. He forced on a smile and slowly approached Norrington's bedside. Norrington was stripped off his overcoat and wig and was trying to be a good patient while simply reading a novel, he seemed ecstatic when Groves came into the room.

"Elton!" Norrington cried

"How are you, James?" Groves asked

"Exhausted. Are you all right? You seem a bit pale." Norrington noted

"Oh, it's only chills I suppose. Now what is this about you collapsing?" Groves assured and asked

"I gave out, Elton. One minute I felt as if I could move forever and then a moment later I couldn't feel anything. It was frightening...I thought I had..."

"DON'T ever think that, James. You are a very strong young man who finally allowed physical nature to drop upon him. Now, what do you think Becky were to do if she saw you refusing to eat and sleep all because you wished to care for her? She'd be absolutely mortified! Now...How about I-"

Groves was thrown off by a sudden throb in his head, he hissed in pain and clutched onto the bedsheets. Norrington sat up concernced

"Elton? What's wrong?" Norrington asked

"Nothing..." Groves insisted

Norrington lifted the banadage that was covering Groves' forehead and saw the blood seeping through, Groves looked down shamelessly.

"Who did this?" Norrington asked

"Some rogue..." Groves let out a slight groan

"EVERY rogue is a clear marksman and this seems to be only a graze...Who really did it, Elton?" Norrington asked, Groves looked up

"As your commander, not a friend..." Norrington said solemnly

"It was...It was Lord Beckett." Groves mumbled

"He meant to kill you..." Norrington said to himself before raising out of bed

"James..."

Norrington dressed himself and stormed out of the chamber, Groves tried to pursue him but the pain had become unbearable. He knew Norrington was wise and would never attempt anything foolish or act on anger alone.

Back at Beckett manor, a distressed and guilt-ridden Beckett was pondering in his study when he heard pounding footsteps coming towards the study door. To his surprise, it was Norrington who was looking very upset and very impatient.

"Mr.Norrington...Do sit down. I haven't had a chance to share tea with you since you aided me in my plans to gain control over the Atlantic." Beckett smirked

"Mr.Beckett do believe me when I say this is EVERYTHING but a social call..." Norrington growled

"Then do tell me why you are here." Beckett said with an eye roll

"My friend. You tried to kill Elton Groves tonight and seemed to have fail immensely. Might I ask you who you plan to target next? Will it be me? Or my precious Rebecca? What about my brother who lives in London? I will not let you live to perform any other murder...I, James Albert Norrington, challenge you to a duel." Norrington stated

"Oh we are back to this selfish drivel, aren't we?" Beckett chuckled

"The offer stands..." Norrington held up his pistol "Accept or meet your maker. Because I do promise you, sir that you will NOT lay one hand on Rebecca!" Norrington shouted

"Fine, James...I will play your silly game." Beckett sighed

Norrington lowered his pistol and left the mansion, Emily had heard him leave and retreated to Beckett's study.

"Cutler...was that James?" Emily asked

"No, my dear. Just one of my enemies giving me the time once more." Beckett fibbed

"Oh my...I sincerely hope you were rid of him." Emily gasped

"Soon, my dear. Soon." Beckett assured

_Tragedy awaits...As the guns begin to fire...Who will be left standing? The enemy or the friend? Believe me, dear readers, this is FAR from the end..._


	35. Duel

The next morning, Groves was able to remove the bandage but still had to keep a cloth to his head incase he started bleeding at an abrupt time. He was not happy at all about what his best friend was willing to do, nobody really was. He watched as Norrington dressed himself for the duel, shaking his head sadly.

"James, you are still considered ill and this is a duel to the death. You may know how to aim perfectly but Beckett always has the upper hand." Groves stated

"I can see that..." Norrington remarked as he eyed Groves' bleeding forehead

"Well if you can SEE what he's done to me than why not forget this thing and stay here with Becky!" Groves argued

"Elton, we have been friends since our chilhood, correct?" Norrington aksed

"Of course." Groves nodded

"Have I ever been known to make a hasty judgement?" Norrington asked

"Not in any sense..." Groves began

Norrington was about to leave when Groves tugged at his shoulder, he turned back to him.

"...but you have been known to make FOOLISH judgements." Groves finished

"I appreciate your concern, Elton but this must be dealt with in the only way that I see fit...You cannot reason with Cutler Beckett." Norrington argued

"Just allow me to come with you incase you are injured I can try to aid you." Groves insisted.

"You may come." Norrington rolled his eyes

Norrington left the room and entered Rebecca's chamber, she had her arms folded and was giving her husband an impatient look. He sighed and sat on the bed.

"What would you have me do, Becky?" Norrington asked

"Darling, I trust you. I believe if you can survive your past ordeal than you can indefintely make it past a simple duel." Rebecca said with a soft smile

"Mmm. Now that I heard your mind's opinon, I prefer to hear the opinon of your heart. " Norrington said solemnly

"My heart also believes that you will survive. However, it refuses to believe that it will ease your paranoia." Rebecca stated

"Becky...When I finally saw that Elton was shot, I was scared for him because I feared the bleeding wouldn't halt and then when he told me who had shot him. I was completely frightened because I had no clue that Lord Beckett was capable of something like this. I kept thinking what I could have done had I known his greed and self disdain towards certain others would lead him to these actions, I would never of allowed you anywhere near him. My mind keeps thinking that if I had done something then, our lives would have been better. I have to end this." Norrington mused

"I know, I know you have to end this and I will not object." Rebecca placed a kiss on Norrington's cheek

"Get some rest." Norrington placed a kiss on Rebecca's cheek and left the chamber

Norrington, Groves and Carver took Norrington's carriage to the docks where the duel was to be held, Beckett and Emily were already there. Beckett was fully prepared, stripped of his overcoat, hat & wig he was holding his pistol in his hand, Emily had her arm linked into his. Norrington and his posey stood a good ten feet away from the Becketts, all three of them looking solemn and serious.

"I will give one last chance to remove your request for a duel." Beckett said simply

"I will give one last chance to reverse time and make it so that Elton here isn't clutching a bloody rag to his brow!" Norrington said solemnly

"Very well..." Beckett sighed

Carver removed Norrington's overcoat and wig and handed him his pistol. Norrington looked to Groves and smiled, he acknowledged him with a head nod. Emily kissed Beckett before he and Norrington faced each other and raised their pistols.

"He'll aim for Beckett's heart." Carver whispered to Groves

"Given he has one." Groves whispered back

Suddenly...

POW! POW!

Both guns went off at the same time, it was Norrington who fell to the ground. He didn't seem to be wounded at first, he only seemed a bit taken back by the force of the bullet. Carver finally noted a blood stain covering the beltline of Norrington's undershirt.

"My...how awful." Beckett said carelessly

"James, are you all right?" Carver asked

"Yes...I'll be fine." Norrington insisted as Carver hauled him to his feet

Norrington draped his arm around his stomach and then lifted his pistol once more, Beckett rolled his eyes and did the same. Emily turned away, trying to avoid staring at her husband and brother-in-law: only wishing they would end this.

POW!

POW!

"JAMES!" Groves voiced echoed through the city of Port Royal

_Have the courage to live. ANYONE can die..._


	36. Tragedy

Norrington fell to the ground unconcious, Groves ran to him, forgetting about his brusied forehead. He turned him onto his back and began to pat his face in order to revive him, both Emily and Carver soon joined Groves next to Norrington.

"He's out cold." Groves stated

"Was he shot?" Beckett asked

"Perhaps we should carry him back to the manor." Carver suggested, ignoring Beckett completely.

"Did I kill him?" Beckett asked eagerly

"Did you kill him." Groves repeated, he rose to his feet and clutched his hands around Beckett's throat

"Elton,no!" Emily pleaded as she cradled Norrington's head in her arms

Beckett struggled to free himself of Groves' grasp, but it did no good and soon enough he blacked out unconcious.

"Cutler..." Emily gasped

"For what you did to my friend, you disserve every painful blow that death can afford." Groves said solemnly as he hovered over Beckett

Groves threw the bloody rag from his own wound in Emily's face, she had tears of concern & despair streaking her cheeks.

"There is the price that you have paid for marrying this man, Emmy." Groves teared open Norrington's shirt "You may not know it now, my dear but you are every much to blame as 'dear' husband." Groves spatted

"Elton...Let's just get James back to his house." Carver remarked

Groves tossed his unconcious friend over his shoulder and left the docks, Carver followed close behind.

At Norrington manor, Rebecca was sleeping when she heard the door open. She knew it was Norrington returning from the duel unharmed and alive, she smiled and fell asleep once more. Groves placed Norrington on the couch, by the time they had arrived at the gates the bleeding had managed to stop on it's own. All that was left to do was to clean it and somehow bandage the wound.

"Benny...Find me a cold cloth and some fresh bandages. All of this should be supplied in the pantry." Groves ordered in a calm voice

"Right away." Carver ran off

Norrington let out a slight groan as he began to finally regain concious, he saw Groves sitting next to him; trying to smile a reassuring smile. He seemed to be a bit confused as to why he was at home and not at the docks.

"How did I get here?" Norrington asked

"You were shot, James. You couldn't take on the impact of a duel, at least not then. You're safe, that's all that matters." Groves assured

"Yet he still lives..." Norrington said softly

"James...Lord Beckett will no longer bother both you and Rebecca, I'll be sure of it." Groves stated

"Last time you interefered it almost cost you your life." Norrington remarked

"As I've stated, I was not interfering I was coming to see you. Besides, after what I did to him...He won't even think about coming close to you." Groves smirked

"What did you do?" Norrington asked with a groan

"I strangled him and he lost concious, he should consider that a warning!" Groves remarked

"Elton, how could you be so..." Norrington's statement was thrown off when he felt a twinge from his wound

Groves extended his hand, not only did he take it but he also clutched onto his coat. Groves could hear this undeniable sound of hissing erupt from his friends clenched teeth, he hated seeing him in pain and knowing he had been the cause of pain.

"Benjamin, we must have those bandages!" Groves shouted

Carver finally remerged from the dining area and handed Groves the bandages and the cold cloth, Groves gestured for Carver to lift Norrington a bit and he did. Groves carefully dabbed the cloth against the wound and washed it clean of the dry blood and the odor of rotting flesh. He then quickly wrapped a good bandage around it and helped Carver regain Norrington's normal position. Suddenly, he looked up and towards the parlor door. Norrington and Carver followed his eyes and saw he was staring at Rebecca. Who had a panic-stricken look on her face.

"James!" Rebecca gasped

"Elton...Benjamin..." Norrington said quietly

"Of course." Groves nodded

Carver headed out of the parlor, Groves touched Rebecca's shoulder and then followed his comrade into the next room. Rebecca went to Norrington's side, and took his hand.

"How could he do this?" Rebecca asked

"Because he's selfish and has a certain disdain." Norrington moaned

"Oh, what if he had shot you to chest...I would've of never seen you again." Rebecca mused

"Not so. I wouldn't mind if I was bleeding and numbed to the bone, I will always find a way back to you." Norrington smiled

Rebecca leaned against Norrington's chest, he let out a slight groan. Rebecca giggled and clung onto him.

Back at the docks, Beckett finally regained concious. He creaked his eyes open enough to see Emily sitting at his side, he could feel her hand on his brow.

"W-where are they?" Beckett asked

"They've left. It's only me and you." Emily said softly

Beckett struggled to sit up as he let out a cough, Emily massaged his back by making small circular motions with her hand.

"That Mr.Groves has proven I am weak..." Beckett muttered

"You are NOT weak, dearest. You were never weak." Emily assured

"I'll make them pay for what they have done." Beckett stated

"Cutler please, just dispose of this idea about revenge and self-reign. Please." Emily pleaded

"There is many ways to watch a man squirm, m'dear." Beckett remarked as he rose to his feet

_Tragedy can come in many forms...Many, many forms._


	37. Birth

Another several weeks came and went, Rebecca and Norrington were moved to the same chamber to rest. Groves and Carver did their best to take care of the couple, Carver had made a miraclous recovery over the past weeks and felt well enough to help around the house. Norrington and Groves had also recovered, but Norrington still had symptoms of exhaustion and was told to relax. However, it was to be short-lived...

"Darling?" Rebecca shook the sleeping Norrington by the shoulder, it was almost midnight.

"Yes?" Norrington replied, he was half-asleep.

"I believe you need to fetch my mother and sister." Rebecca winced

Norrington suddenly found himself wide awake, he turned to his wife.

"Are you sure?" Norrington asked.

"I'm certain." Rebecca moaned.

Norrington quickly got out of bed and draped his nightrobe around his body, Rebecca was in too much pain to remind him that he was only dressed in his undershirt and breeches. Before Norrington left he placed a kiss on Rebecca's forehead and ordered one of his lady servants to stay with her. Groves and Carver heard him open the foyer door and were wondering what had happened, when they figured out that Rebecca was in labor they nearly fell over backwards. They to had been looking forward to this blessed event.

Norrington arrived at Worthington manor, it was pouring down buckets of rain but Norrington had to ignore the blasted weather in order to retrieve Amelia. He had finally made it to mansion, soaking wet and weary from all the running he did. Nelson opened the door and shined a candle in Norrington's face, the young man was so frantic and so excited that he couldn't make the out the face of the older gentleman.

"Mr.Worthington, it's Rebecca! I was wondering if your wife was at home." Norrington explained

Amelia came downstairs upon seeing who was at the door, she had a pretty good idea why he was there.

"How much pain is she in?" Amelia asked.

"Quite a deal, Mrs.Worthington." Norrington panted.

"Take me to her!" Amelia ordered as she grabbed her cover.

The three headed off together in the rain, and went back to Norrington manor, which took about fifteen minutes to reach. The ladyservant who was staying with Rebecca came to the top of the stairs and ushered Amelia up the stairs and to the bedchamber. The door slammed directly in Norrington's face, as the young man stood there in shock and anticpation.

"Um...James? How about we retreat to the parlor downstairs?" Carver suggested

Norrington nodded and followed his friends and father-in-law downstairs. The men sat down in the parlor but not before Groves found a blanket to warm Norrington, he thoughtfully placed it over his friend's shoulders. Norrington acknowledged him with a head nod and began to rapidly tap his fingers against his knee.

"You know, I can recall when both Emily and Becky were born. How I hated waiting, always worrying for Amelia's sake as well as our child's. I kept telling myself, being a cleric at that time, not to worry that the pain that is given is a good pain. A pain given by God himself. Any pain given by God is a gift..." Nelson was cut off when the men heard Rebecca yelling.

"However, any pain given by the Devil is like the stinging of the thorn." Norrington remarked

"James..." Carver sighed "You must think about the reward that lies ahead..."

Norrington was startled when Rebecca let out another moan, he buried his face in his hands.

"...and live in the torment that is the presence." Norrington finished.

"Believe me, James. This will all be over in a couple of hours." Groves assured.

So the gentlemen waited for six hours, there was no rest throughout the last portion of the evening. Norrington's eyes were beginning to close when they all heard a wail from upstairs, Carver and Groves smiled at each other as Nelson silently murmured heavenly praises. Amelia came downstairs, wearing a weary smile and rolling her sleeves down.

"You can go up, James." Amelia said.

Norrington ran upstairs as Amelia went to hug Nelson.

"Our first grandchild." Amelia whispered into her husband's ear.

Norrington quietly entered the bedchamber, Rebecca was laying in bed, dressed in her snow-colored nightgown, her hair was damped with a cold sweat. All Norrington could see was a small bundle in her arms, covered by a yellow quilt.

"It's okay to come closer." Rebecca said in a weary voice.

Norrington approached his wife's side and was finally able to see a small face, two small eyes laid close, two small hands sat still. Norrington could not believe how fragile and beautiful his newborn child was, he placed a kiss on Rebecca's lips out of gratitude for birthing such a delicate creature.

"Darling, I am so proud of you." Norrington whispered, as two tears streaked his face.

"She really is beautiful, wouldn't you say?" Rebecca asked

"She? We have a daughter?" Norrington asked, Rebecca nodded slowly.

"Now all that is left is to name her." Rebecca said softly as she laid back on the pillow.

"How about Amelia, after your mother." Norrington suggested

"Well, me and my mother were pondering this situation when we came upon a solution..." Rebecca began.

"What is the solution, my dear?" Norrington asked.

"I wish to name her Georgiana Amelia Norrington." Rebecca finished.

"Georgiana?" Norrington repeated.

"After the aunt that she will never know, but the aunt that was so beloved to her father that her mother wished to carry on her namesake." Rebecca stated.

"May I?" Norrington offered, Rebecca carefully handed the man his newborn daughter.

Norrington cradled baby Georgiana in his arms and gave Rebecca another kiss, this time on the brow.

"Thank you. Thank you." Norrington murmured

Norrington turned back to Georgiana and smiled down on her, allowing the infant to grasp onto his index finger.

"Georgiana...Welcome to this world." Norrington smiled as another tear rolled down his face.

Back at Beckett manor, only a few short hours later. Beckett was reading a book in his study when Emily came rushing in, wearing a grin and a certain level of excitement.

"Oh Cutler, Rebecca has just given birth to a healthy girl!" Emily squealed

"How...exciting." Beckett said in a tasteless tone.

"Oh, it is. I only came to tell you because I will be staying with Becky for a few hours during the day for the next month. Infact, I was only about to head towards Norrington manor but I felt I should have given you the news first." Emily stated.

"It has been recieved." Beckett said simply.

Emily kissed Beckett and left the manor, he let out a slight chuckle when the door finally closed.

"Step one is in motion..." Beckett said with a smirk.

_What is a tragedy? Is tragedy a death? Is tragedy...Worse than death?_


	38. The Collapse

2 weeks went by, Rebecca and Norrington were finally alone with baby Georgiana when Groves and Carver were both well and ready to return to their homes. Although Norrington was reluctant due to the recent events, he was nevertheless ecstatic to be left alone with his wife and daughter and of course Emily who helped with Georgiana when Rebecca was resting. One day, Emily was sitting in the parlor by the fire with Georgiana in one arm and a book in another, Norrington entered and saw this sad expression on his in-law's face.

"Emily?" Norrington called out.

Emily looked up to Norrington, barely smiling at all as she usually did.

"Hello James." Emily said calmly.

Norrington sat in his chair and offered his arms, Emily nodded and handed Georgiana to her father. Norrington cradled Georgiana in his arms before he looked back up at the distracted Emily, he sighed.

"I could never understand how such a small creature can bring such joy. Now I finally understand why..." Norrington smiled, Emily couldn't seem to.

"James...I feel terrible." Emily said softly.

"Why?" Norrington asked.

"I love my husband, that cannot be denied. Yet, some of the things he does are so...terrible and so unforgivable. I was just sitting here holding Georgiana and thinking that if you hadn't survived the duel, that Rebecca would've surely killed herself and our family wouldn't be blessed with this beautiful young lady." Emily explained as tears ran down her face.

"Emily, I cannot lie to you and say that I like your husband. However, I do believe that love makes us so blind to the obvious that once you have fallen in love...you abandon all priorites and just let your heart tell you your desires. Be them terrible or positvely spectacular." Norrington explained.

"This coming from the same James Norrington who use to believe love was nothing but a waste of idle chatter?" Emily asked sternly.

"I suppose when one loses his heart..." Norrington said as he looked down at Georgiana.

"She's such a beautiful little girl." Emily smiled.

"Indeed she is." Norrington said proudly.

"Well...I better be going home." Emily sighed as she laid the book down.

"Emily...Please understand that me and Becky don't want to see Beckett hurt you." Norrington said sincerely.

Emily nodded and kissed Norrington's forehead, she gently ran her index finger across Georgiana's small face. She left the house quietly, Norrington sighed hopelessly, knowing he hadn't changed Emily's mind at all. He smiled down at Georgiana, but it was a reluctant smile. He carried her upstairs and laid her in her bassinet, covering her with a pink baby blanket. He went to his bedchamber where Rebecca was napping, he crawled into bed with her and woke her instantly.

"Is Georgiana all right?" Rebecca asked.

"She's perfect." Norrington said simply.

"What's wrong, James?" Rebecca asked.

"Do you remember our wedding?" Norrington asked.

"Of course I do." Rebecca chuckled.

"What did I vow?" Norrington asked.

"You vowed that you would always love me and that you would protect me." Rebecca reminded.

"Succeed at one vow, and break the other." Norrington remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked.

"I love you but I have not protected you and now that Georgiana is here...What will happen if I ever set sail and never return?" Norrington asked

"You thought that the last time and you came home." Rebecca noted.

"I was lucky."

"James...You are a soldier, and granted it's not easy being the wife of a soldier but...I always know in my heart that you will come home safe and sound." Rebecca smiled.

"I was just looking at Georgiana and I couldn't bare it if she grew up never knowing her father's face." Norrington mused.

Emily was walking home when she suddenly felt something, a sudden lost of breath. Emily couldn't breathe no matter if she tried, she tried to continue home before she couldn't do it anymore. She let out a small wheeze and then finally collapsed.

_One does not see tragedy ahead...until it hits them_


	39. Broken Heart

Rebecca and Norrington fell asleep for awhile, they awoke when they hear Georgiana crying in the next room. Rebecca sighed and went into Georgiana's nursery, she lifted her from her bassinet and undraped the right side of her dress to reveal her right breast, allowing Georgiana to drink from it. Norrington came into the nursery to make sure that everything was calm and still.

"How is she?" Norrington asked.

"Only hungry. I'll be sure to give her a bath afterwards." Rebecca stated.

The two suddenly heard a knock on the door, Norrington kissed Rebecca's cheek and then went downstairs to answer it. To his surprise, it was Amelia.

"Mrs.Worthington..." Norrington bowed.

"James, I fear someting terrible has happened." Amelia said softly, tears were down her face.

"Please, come sit down." Norrington offered.

"I can't. It's Emily." Amelia choked out.

"Has Beckett done anything to her?" Norrington asked.

"No, this has to do with her fall down the stairs." Amelia said simply.

"Her injuries were treated that day, weren't they?" Norrington asked.

"Not all of them. James...My daughter's neck was broken ten months ago, and nobody saw it." Amelia said calmly.

"How can someone not notice a broken neck?" Norrington asked.

"I have no idea, all I know is that she is unconcious and clinging onto what little life she has left! She's only 15 years old, James...She should not die when her life has barely begun." Amelia sobbed.

"I'll tell Rebecca." Norrington said confusingly.

"I heard." Rebecca announced.

They both turned and saw Rebecca standing at the top of the stairs, with Georgiana in her arms, a horrified look on her face.

"James, can you look after Georgiana?" Rebecca asked instantly.

"Of course." Norrington nodded.

Rebecca handed Georgiana over to Norrington and then left her with her mother, Norrington tried to smile for his newborn daughter but in his heart...he felt a pain for his sister-in-law.

At Beckett manor, Rebecca and Amelia entered the house. They stopped and saw Beckett in tears in his study, Rebecca gestured for Amelia to go away. Rebecca entered the study and closed the door quietly.

"How are you, Cutler?" Rebecca asked

"You're concerned for my well-being? This must be a first." Beckett joked.

"Cutler...I know we have a mound of differences, but we both care for Emily." Rebecca remarked

"I'm all right, I suppose. I just have no idea how no one could notice this." Beckett sighed.

"That really doesn't matter, all that matters is Emily getting better."

"Getting better? Rebecca, the doctors say that she may not make it past the hour!" Beckett snapped.

Rebecca sat down in a chair, ready to listen to Beckett.

"When one of the marksman carried Emily inside and I saw her...I saw her being carried like a rag doll, she was pale and cold and lifeless. So lifeless that I thought she was already dead. My beautiful Emily, dead. I should of perished the thought, but I couldn't. Then when I saw her move, it was only a finger but it defintely gave me a renewed hope even if it was small. Then I thought back to the first time I saw her...Can you remember what she was wearing that night of the ball, Rebecca? Can you remember the way she waltzed through her partners like a needle to a crochet? I can. I can remember every detail about her. Small and big. To me, everything about her is perfect. What does one man feel when he loses his better half? Nothing. Without Emily...I have nothing to live for." Beckett stated.

Then to Rebecca's surprise, Beckett broke down in tears. Rebecca had never seen him this vulernable, she had always thought as Beckett as heartless and cold and unfeeling but to see this side of him was most shocking indeed. Rebecca watched as Beckett fell to his knees, she approached him and knelt next to him.

"I had no idea you felt so strongly for my sister." Rebecca said softly.

"Do you believe I married her for no reason?" Beckett asked.

"Well, you aren't exactly what one person might call the best husband in the world." Rebecca scolded.

"Do you believe that I love her?" Beckett asked.

"While you may be intolerable...I do believe that you do indefintely love my sister."

"I've never noticed that you are kind." Beckett remarked.

"Quite the same with you." Rebecca commented.

They suddenly heard foosteps, Amelia and the doctor came downstairs. Rebecca hauled Beckett to his feet as they entered the parlor.

"How is she?" Beckett asked.

"She's alive, but still unconcious...these next few hours will be critical. Do not expect her to live to see tomorrow." The doctor stated.

Beckett went upstairs to sit with Emily, he saw her laying in their bed unconcious. His once vibrant wife was now nothing but a doll, a lifeless doll. Beckett went to her bedside and took her hand, planting a small kiss on it.

"Darling, I know I haven't told you recently but...I do love you. Your my wife, your my pride and joy, your...my life. Emily, I am pleading to you. Do not die. I could care less if this injury makes you unable to speak or to walk, but I just want you here. I'll do whatever it takes to see you alive." Beckett whispered.

_Tragedy comes in unexpected forms..._


	40. Arguments & Miracles

Rebecca went home after seeing Emily, Norrington was cradling a sleeping Georgiana in his arms. When Rebecca came into the parlor, he stood and approached her. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Rebecca placed her hand on Georgiana's head, as she kissed her forehead.

"How is Emily?" Norrington asked.

"Alive...for the moment." Rebecca sighed.

"How are you?" Norrington asked.

"I've been better. Has Georgiana made a fuss?" Rebecca asked.

"No. She's been an angel. Much like her mother." Norrington gave Rebecca another kiss.

Rebecca sat on the sofa, Norrington sat next to her. He could see Rebecca was troubled.

"What happened?" Norrington asked.

"It was Beckett..."

"Did he hurt you? So help me, Becky if he laid a hand on you..." Norrington cried.

"Be still. He did not try to touch me, it was I who tried to reach him." Rebecca said quietly.

"I don't understand." Norrington was more puzzled than Rebecca by this point.

"Mr.Beckett has done some terrible things to our family. What he did to Groves is also unforgivable but...Tonight...When he thought Emily was on the brink of death. He cried. Then he just fell to his knees in despair, confessing to me how much he loved Emily. It had me realize...Could we have been so quick to judge him? Could we have letted our own selfishness block out what goodness we could've read from Beckett's heart?"

"Darling...What Beckett did to us is unforgivable. He forced me to work with him, he sent somebody to kill my best friend, out of jealousy he SHOT Groves! There is no way of telling what lies he has told your sister! Believe me, Becky, he has no heart...Only darkness. I fail to see how you can pity the man who could've very well shot you in the back." Norrington said solemnly.

Rebecca was silent, she had never Norrington's opinon been expressed so solemnly before...

"I am going to lay Georgiana down for her nap."

Norrington took Georgiana upstairs, leaving Rebecca to rethink her thoughts on her sister's husband.

Back at Beckett manor, the next morning. Emily woke up, she felt heat beat against her neck and a chill that spreaded throughout the rest of her body. She saw her precious Cutler was by her side, asleep.

"Cutler?" Emily whispered in a weak voice.

Beckett jumped when he first heard his wife speak, he turned to her and smiled. Two tears ran down his face as he leaned over and kissed Emily on the lips and then took her hand in his.

"Darling, do you remember anything?" Beckett asked.

"Only leaving Becky's house. I was walking home and I fainted." Emily remembered.

"You were near death by the time somebody found you. Do not worry now, you have been treated and I am here with you." Beckett assured.

"I am glad." Emily winced.

"Come by the window. I want you to see something." Beckett said quietly.

Beckett carried Emily to the window and onto the balcony, she saw several hundred boats spreading the ocean.

"Cutler. What is this?" Emily asked.

"This...My dear...Is why we must be rid of James Norrington once and for all." Beckett smirked.


	41. Shattered

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Groves went to answer the front door, he was surprised when he saw Norrington who looked both confused and dismayed. He threw his arms around his friend and hugged him, Groves sighed and returned the hug.

"What's happened?" Groves asked.

"Something too serious to be ignored." Norrington said solemnly.

Groves led Norrington to the parlor where Carver was reading a book, he gave his friend a hug and then sat with him on the sofa.

"Is it Rebecca?" Groves asked.

"No." Norrington shook his head.

"Is it Georgiana?" Carver asked.

"Of course not." Norrington shook his head.

"Thank god." Carver sighed.

"Then what is it?" Groves asked.

"Beckett." Norrington said simply.

"Now what has he done?" Carver seemed angry.

"Nothing...Emily's neck has been pronouned broken and her life hangs in the balance." Norrington announced.

"Dear god...You don't possibly think that Beckett would try to hurt her when she's injured?" Groves asked.

"No, he loves her far too much...However, that may not stop him. The only thing I fear now is that Becky is starting to warm up to him and I know that he will use that to his advantage. He will manipulate and possibly hurt my wife and I will not let that happen. You both are aware that I won't."

"Calm yourself, James. You'll send yourself into hysterics." Carver said calmly.

"We all know that this can't continue. We cannot keep allowing Beckett to maniuplate..." Norrington looked at Groves and Carver and cuffed both of their hands "Or keeping allowing him to harm innocent men and women."

"Emily, especially not Emmy." Groves shook his head.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Carver asked.

"We're going to be in his service, aren't we?" Norrington asked.

The three eyed each other, a sly little grin came across Groves' face.

"For our families?" Norrington asked.

"For everyone." Carver said simply.

Back at Beckett manor, Beckett carried a confused Emily back to the bed and got her settled back in.

"Darling, how could James have caused those ships to sail?" Emily asked.

"Because...I believe him to be a fugitive." Beckett said simply.

"Fugitive? What could possibly be his crime?" Emily asked.

"Murder, I fear. Apparently when he was lost at sea, he became very drunk and shot a man. A royal to be precise. I've only just recieved word of this myself, moments ago." Beckett explained.

"A fugitive married to MY sister? Cutler...You've got to do something! You've got to arrest him or hang him!" Emily said frantically.

"Oh, I will, my dear." Beckett hugged Emily "I will." Beckett repeated.

Norrington, Carver and Groves began plotting how they would be able to do away with Beckett without murdering him. Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. Everyone was taken by surprise when they saw Mr.Mercer and two other men.

"Is Mr.James Norrington here?" Mercer asked impatiently.

"You aren't welcomed in this household, Mr.Mercer. Not after what you did to Benny-"

The two men shoved Groves out of the way and pushed him to the floor, a glass window fell and hit Groves. Carver ran to his side as the two men grabbed Norrington and dragged him outside.

"Where are you taking him?" Carver asked.


	42. Blood Trade

Rebecca was rocking Georgiana to sleep in the parlor when she fierce banging on the door, it was both Carver and Groves. Groves' brow and hands were gashed severely, Carver didn't look too happy either. Rebecca showed them inside, Carver offered his arm and allowed Rebecca to place Georgiana with him. The three sat down, Rebecca knew something was wrong.

"Where's James? Why isn't he with you?" Rebecca asked.

"He was arrested." Groves blurted out.

"Arrested?" Rebecca repeated.

"We were with him and Mr.Mercer came in and removed him from MY house by force. That's how I got these cuts, he had pushed me against a window." Groves stated.

"Oh, have those cuts been treated?" Rebecca asked.

"I cleaned them, no need for a wrapping." Groves said simply.

"Surely I will be able to pay for his release?" Rebecca asked.

"It's not that simple. Since it was Mr.Mercer whom arrested him, it must've been an order from Lord Beckett meaning that it was a direct order from the king himself." Carver explained.

"Not true. BECKETT could've easily said it was the king and warranted the arrest himself..." Groves mumbled.

"Oh come now...We all know Cutler isn't that selfish." Rebecca said quietly.

Groves stood up and left the parlor, Carver sighed.

"I didn't mean to upset him." Rebecca said sincerely.

"It's all right. Elton has a tendency to overreact. That aside, we must find a way to get your husband out of jail." Carver said simply.

"No need."

They both turned to the door and saw Norrington standing there, hardly smiling and looking a bit tattered. Rebecca ran up to him and hugged him, giving him a small kiss. Carver joined them and gave Norrington a quick hug, he handed him Georgiana.

"How did you get out of jail?" Rebecca asked.

"...Good behavior." Norrington winced.

Norrington handed Georgiana to Rebecca, Carver felt his forehead.

"Dear god, you're burning up." Carver said nervously.

"Becky..." Norrington stroked Rebecca's cheek before collapsing to the ground.

Carver quickly checked Norrington for a pulse, he looked up to Rebecca and shook his head.

"Elton! Come and help me!" Carver shouted.

Groves and Carver carried Norrington upstairs and placed him in bed, Carver worked to wake him up. He finally came to and was looking terribly weak.

"James, we're here. Me and Elton. What happened to you in prison?" Carver asked.

"Blood..." Norrington carefully opened his overcoat and revealed a blood stained shirt.

"Dear god...The bandages. They were unwrapped." Carver gasped.

"Deal...I made a deal." Norrington moaned.

"Just lie still, we're going to get you patched up." Groves whispered.

"Where's Rebecca?" Norrington asked suddenly.

"Downstairs with Georgiana." Carver assured as he began to rebandage the wound.

"James, who did this?" Groves asked.

"Mr.Mercer." Norrington winced.

"That doesn't surprise me." Groves stated.

"It was under Beckett's orders." Norrington added.

"Nor does that." Groves stated.

Emily woke up from a nap and saw Beckett was standing by the window.

"Cutler?" Emily began, Beckett turned to her.

"Why are you looking out the window?" Emily asked.

"I was...waiting for Mr.Mercer to give me word on something. Some very good word." Beckett smiled.


	43. Above A Whisper

Norrington found himself able to move the next morning, he gathered Carver and Groves into the parlor for a discussion but he simply wouldn't let Rebecca listen to it.

"All right, James...We must know the deal you made with Beckett." Carver said simply.

"He threatened Rebecca's life, and I told him I would give my life for hers. I have agreed to five years in his service, in order to keep him away from Becky and Georgiana." Norrington sighed.

"We'll be with you." Groves finally said.

"No. I could not ask you two to join up in HIS service for my sake. For your own lives, I advise you to stay away." Norrington argued.

"For YOUR life, we WON'T." Carver said solemnly.

"Our first battle is dealing with alot more than swords...We will be going against Davy Jones himself and possibly pirates." Norrington remarked.

Groves began laughing, as did Carver. Norrington was confused as to what was so laughable about this situation, it took a few moment's to realize that he was indeed serous.

"Good God...We really DO have to face Davy Jones, don't we?" Carver asked.

"This battle may kill us before we have a chance to wring Beckett's throat, which we can't because he has already stated he would see us hang if we were to try a mutiny." Norrington explaind.

"You confessed our plan?" Groves outbursted.

"I was laying on the ground bleeding and getting kicked in a wounded stomach, I had to tell him SOMETHING!"

Groves sighed and hugged Norrington

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." Groves apologized.

"You're right, I shouldn't of opened my mouth. Now were all stuck in the same situation." Norrington muttered.

"As long we stick to the plan, then we'll survive. We all have something worth fighting for. My honor, your wife and child, your pride." Carver stated.

Rebecca stood outside the parlor door, cradling Georgiana in her arms. Wondering what the three were planning on doing.

At Beckett manor, Beckett was laying in bed with Emily, he woke up and saw Emily was still asleep.

"Darling, it's morning. Time for breakfast" Beckett shook Emily gently by the shoulder.

Emily wasn't waking up, Beckett chuckled only thinking she was playing a game with him.

"Come now, Emmy. It's morning." Beckett insisted.

Still no response...

Beckett quickly checked Emily's pulse, realizing she had none.

"Dear God!" Beckett grabbed Emily and ran downstairs.

He quickly placed his limpless wife on his horse and galloped off.


	44. Alive

After Carver and Groves left, Norrington was trying on his new uniform. Rebecca smiled and came into the room, buttoning up his coat for him.

"The last time I ever wore a uniform...It was when I was a comadore. Now thanks to this damn demotion, I'm an admiral and twice as nervous." Norrington sighed.

"Oh darling, I know you hate this plan but...If you, Groves and Carver are going to expose Lord Beckett than you must do it silently and go against your own hearts for a moment's time." Rebecca explained.

"You realize that I will have to do some pretty spiteful things while under his command. That may include your own arrest, if you aren't careful." Norrington waned.

"James...I could care less if I were to be arrested. If Beckett is seen to death, and I am behind iron I would not care. As long as you, Georgiana, Emily, Groves, and Carver are all safe and well."

"On the subject of Emily...How long do you believe it will be before she realizes whom Beckett is?" Norrington asked.

"James? Do you remember when you and me were courting? How we felt as if it were a dream and we didn't want to wake up." Rebecca reminded.

"Do I." Norrington smirked and kissed Rebecca.

"That's the thing, dearest. She hasn't woken up." Rebecca said softly.

"Beckett does have way at manipulating." Norrington said solemnly.

"Yet we always find a way to beat him, and we will again." Rebecca assured.

"You mean I will. Becky, I do not want you involved in this in any way. We're playing a very dangerous game now, even more so than we were before Carver's incidient." Norrington stated.

"I promise you...I'll be careful." Rebecca vowed.

At the surgeon's home, Beckett was nervous. He had no idea if Emily was alive or dead, all he could think about was the latter. If she was dead, he wouldn't be able to live. He wished people could see he had a heart to and it could break just as easily. He stood up when he saw the surgeon in his view.

"She's alive and breathing for the time. Tis very common for breathing to be cut off so easily with a broken neck, she'll probably have several spells until she is mended. Though none quite as severe as this." The surgeon assured.

Beckett entered the examing room, Emily was naked and alert. She looked weak but she was smiling as usual, Beckett always loved how she was able to smile.

"Emmy...My darling Emmy." Beckett thrusted his arms around Emily.

"Have you been crying, Cutler?" Emily asked.

"Oh no, darling. I only have a nasty chest cold." Beckett assured.

Beckett kissed Emily quite tenderly and took her hand, giving it a nice long kiss.

"Stay with me, Emily. Stay with me." Beckett whispered.


	45. Fond Farewells

Rebecca slept with Norrington by her side, she heard him get up early the next morning. He was slipping on his clothes, Rebecca stretched and laid her arms across his chest. He took her hand and kissed it, just before putting on his boots.

"Why are you up so early?" Rebecca asked.

"I've been summoned by Beckett...We are possibly leaving in a few hours." Norrington sighed.

"You'll come home alive." Rebecca whispered in his ear.

"I keep telling myself that." Norrington remarked.

Norrington got off the bed and crossed the hall, he went into Georgiana's nursery where Georgiana laid peacefully in her bassinet.

"She's so small, so precious." Norrington smiled.

"James...You musn't worry yourself. We both know this battle will be short lived and you'll come home as before." Rebecca assured.

"If not...May I ask a request?" Norrington asked.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked, her tone showed her irratibality.

"I wish to kiss my daughter one last time." Norrington requested.

"If you insist upon it..."

Norrington leaned over the bassinet and kissed Georgiana's small cheek, he stroked it with his index finger. Rebecca closed her robe and followed Norrington downstairs, he readied his horse and then turned to Rebecca.

"I've never noticed before." Norrington shrugged.

"What?" Rebecca chuckled.

"I haven't noticed...That every second you breathe, is the most beautiful thing in the world." Norrington said sincerely.

"God James you're talking as though you are leaving a death wish." Rebecca said nervously.

"I'm only saying goodbye to the woman whom I've worshipped entirely." Norrington stroked Rebecca's cheek.

"James, I want you to know one thing as you leave. It is only this...I love you more than my own life and if you were to ever die. I fail to see how I could live on." Rebecca said quietly.

"My Becky? She would never quit living. Because she is the strongest person I know."

"I am not strong. I am very weak." Rebecca began to cry.

"No sad faces. As you've said, I'll return home and I'll hold both you and Georgiana in my arms. This time...I vow to never let go." Norrington whispered.

Norrington kissed Rebecca long and hard and dried her tears.

"I love you." Norrington muttered into her ear.

"I hold no doubt." Rebecca whispered.

Norrington mounted his horse and took one last look at Rebecca before racing off, Rebecca sighed and returned inside. She knew she had nothing to fear, Norrington was sure to retun in a week's time.

At Beckett manor, Beckett was sitting on Emily's bed and caressing every inch of her body.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of, my dear." Beckett said quietly.

"You will be home soon, won't you?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I fear I'll be gone for at a week's time. I have orders, most of which inovlve this nasty business with your sister's husband." Beckett explained.

"I will miss you." Emily grinned.

"I will do so much more." Beckett kissed Emily "You have nothing to fear, Emmy. It's only good business."

"You always say that." Emily caressed Beckett's overcoat.

"I'm never wrong." Beckett gave Emily another small kiss on the lips and then got out of bed

"Cutler?" Emily called out, Beckett turned to her.

"I love you."

Beckett smiled and blew his wife a kiss

"I worship you." Beckett whispered.

With those three words, Beckett left. Emily smiled and fell asleep, knowing she could look forward to seeing her husband by the end of the week.


	46. New Beginning

Emily came over to the Norrington household more often while both Beckett and Norrington were at seas, the two sisters needed each other until their husband's safe returns. Besides, Emily loved spending time with Georgiana. She had made an extensive recovery over that small course of time, although she did feel a small pain in her neck from time to time. Both gentleman had been gone for almost two weeks, but both girls knew not to get worried.

"Becky, she is such a precious little jewel." Emily smiled as she held Georgiana in her arms.

"She is so much like James nowadays. Quite and tempermental, but only when need be." Rebecca sighed.

Emily suddenly looked queasy, she got off her spot on the floor where she was leaning over Georgiana's crib and went into the next room. Rebecca smiled, knowing what was probably wrong. Emily returned moments later, she let out a breath and rejoined her sister, this time on the sofa.

:"How long have you been like this?" Rebecca asked.

"Only days after Cutler left, I thought it was because of my current state but then it just got worse. Nothing to fear, Becky, it is only a nasty flu and it will pass." Emily assured.

"I'm not sure it is the flu." Rebecca remarked, she gestured her head towards Georgiana and Emily could only laugh.

"Come now, sister. It isn't possible...Is it?" Emily asked.

"Very possible." Rebecca nodded, Emily hugged her.

"Oh, I suspected it for awhile but I never really thought it could happen." Emily stated.

"I'm sure Cutler will be very pleased." Rebecca said in a confident tone.

There was a knock at the door, Rebecca smiled and ran to the door. Emily followed with Georgiana in her arms, both feeling that it was Norrington returning home. Instead, it was Groves, his face tear-stained and his body tired.

"I've brung James home." Groves stepped out of Rebecca's way when she saw her precious husband inside a body bag.

"I got aboard the Dutchman after the ship went down, and I saw him. I couldn't leave him aboard that dreadful fleet, not when he was...dead. I'm so sorry, Becky." Groves said quietly.

"Was he in pain?" Rebecca asked.

"A sword to the chest." Groves said simply, Rebecca bit her lip to prevent tearing up.

Rebecca left the doorway and went upstairs, Emily sighed and returned to the parlor where she laid Georgiana down.

"You shouldn't have brought him back for her to see." Emily whispered.

"I knew James would've wanted this, I've known him even longer than Becky and..." Groves yelled, he remembered to keep his voice soft due to Georgiana "the point being is, I knew he would've wanted to be buried close to her."

"I'm going to make some tea and bring it to her." Emily began to head for the kitchen when Groves grabbed her by the arm.

"What's wrong, Elton? More bad news?" Emily joked, Groves seemed serious.

"James wasn't the only one who died, Emmy. There was someone else..." Groves began.

"Benjamin?" Emily asked.

"No, Benny's fine. A bit distraught but he's perfect." Groves assured.

"Then it must be Mr.Mercer." Emily shrugged.

"Indeed." Groves nodded.

Emily began walking away, when Groves pulled her back.

"However, there is someone else." Groves remarked.

Emily looked into Groves' eye, knowing what he was going to say.

"Elton, please...Don't tell me..." Emily began crying, Groves nodded.

Emily bolted from the parlor, Groves followed her outside and to the gardens where Emily fell to her knees in hysterics.

"He didn't derserve this, Elton. He didn't deserve to die!" Emily sobbed.

"Nobody does, Emily. Nobody does." Groves whispered.

"I just wish somebody would drown me in a well, or shoot me to the heart. For I know my life is over." Emily sniffled.

"It's not over, believe me, it's not." Groves knelt down and hugged Emily.

Both of the sisters moved back into their parent's household, it was the day that both men were to be buried. Both of the girls dressed in the traditional black gowns, they looked at each other in the mirror.

"We're widows today, Becky." Emily said sadly, she sat down on the bed and Rebecca joined her.

"What can we do? The only men we've loved are dead, and we have no reason to live now." Emily said quietly.

"We have two good reasons. Georgiana and the child you are carrying inside of you. We love them just as much as we loved James and Cutler, and I know they would both want us to protect and love their children. We must tell them about their fathers, and what honorable men they were and how they loved them." Rebecca explained, a couple of tears ran down her face.

"I thought of a name the other day..." Emily sighed

"What was it?" Rebecca asked.

"William Cutler Beckett." Emily stated, she was on the verge of tears as Rebecca cradled her.

After consoling Emily, Rebecca went downstairs into the parlor and saw Nelson holding Georgiana. She touched his shoulder and gestured for him to leave, he sighed and handed Georgiana to Rebecca and helped her sit down in a chair.

"I shall ready the horses." Nelson whispered, he left the parlor.

Rebecca looked down at the sleeping Georgiana and smiled.

"My dearest Georgiana, do not think because of your father's death that this is the end of our story...It isn't. It's only the beginning...It's only beginning." Rebecca vowed.


	47. Epilogue

The years flew by, Emily gave birth to a baby boy who she named William Cutler as she told Rebecca she would. When William turned seven, Emily found herself married once more and this time to Groves and they stay married for ten years until he died in battle While Emily never loved anyone as much as she loved Beckett, she did feel a great deal of admiration for her second husband. Rebecca however, was entirely different, she never remarried and raised Georgiana to be a well-bred sixteen year old girl. Rebecca said nobody could fill the void in her heart that was caused by Norrington's death. William and Georgiana loved each other, as cousins only could and spent most of their free time chatting. William was more a brother to Georgiana than anything else, and that was just the way that Rebecca and Emily wanted it. One day, Georgiana was walking through town when suddenly a carriage came racing towards her and she was pushed out of the way by a soldier.

"Thank you, sir. I must really pay attention in order to keep good footing." Georgiana said thankfully.

"As long as you aren't hurt." He helped Georgiana off the ground.

"May I know the name of my savior?" Georgiana asked.

"Oh, deepest apologies. My name is Lieutenant Edward Carver." The stranger introduced himself.

"Are you son to Benjamin Carver?" Georgiana asked eagerly.

"Indeed." Edward said proudly.

"He was good friends with my Papa, and my Mama told me great things about him and my Papa of course." Georgiana explained.

"You're Georgiana Norrington?" Edward asked, Georgiana smiled and curtseyed.

"Well in that case, I must ask you to my father's house for some tea." Edward insisted.

Edward offered his arm and Georgiana eagerly accepted, and they headed off towards his home.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, William was giving orders at the docks. When he saw Miss Eliza Porter join him, a parasol hid her face from his view but William already knew how she looked and was instantly taken when they first met six years earlier.

"Are things in well order, Mr.Beckett?" Eliza asked.

"Yes. Several of these ships are set for Tortuga." William stated.

"Why Tortuga?" Eliza asked.

"To restock on neccestities, however if they come across pirates...They do have my orders to kill." William went on to say.

"Pirates mean us no harm, Mr.Beckett." Eliza declared.

"I feel that fact is rather disagreeable, Miss Porter." William argued.

"Well, I feel you know better than I about these matters." Eliza sighed.

"I apologize, Miss Porter. My father died in the midst of a piratic battle and I...never really knew him." William said quietly.

"Apology accepted, Mr.Beckett." Eliza smiled.

So, dear readers, while the journeys for both Worthington sisters has ended. What about the journey for their children?

THE END...?


End file.
